Untold Dreams
by Twisted Anjel
Summary: *Hermione thought she met the man of her dreams, but when he starts abusing her, she has second thoughts. She runs to Harry for help but can he save her before it's too late?* -COMPLETE-
1. Prologue: Thoughts

Author's Note: Hey, it's me AnGeLeYeS, but as I explained, my mom canceled aol so I am using my screen name on my aunt's computer. This is still the same Untold Dreams so I am NOT plagerizing (or however you spell that). Since I can't get into my AnGeLeYeS s/n, I made a new one, and copied this story to upload it on the new s/n I am using. I've been dying to update and I know you guys are extremely annoyed with me, so I'm going to post all the chapters again and upload chapter 8. Okay, I'll stop babbling and let you get on to the strory. Enjoy! And review!! * SweetHeart (AKA: AnGeLeYeS) *  
  
Prologue *Thoughts*  
  
Hermione sighed and put down her pen once again. It was that time of year again where she sent Harry a present and a letter by owl post, wishing him a happy birthday. "What to write..." she chewed on the bottom of her pen, thinking. She would always tell him how she was doing and would ask him to meet her and Ron somewhere for their yearly ritual of buying their school supplies. But this year was different; she didn't want them to see her like this.  
  
Hermione lifted up her sleeve and winced at the ever-growing purple bruise on her left arm. What was she going to do? She wouldn't be able to hide all the bruises for very long. Everyone would eventually get suspicious of her long sleeve tops and pants in 100 degrees weather. Her parents were already worried about her odd behavior.  
  
Crookshanks jumped on her lap and purred, scaring Hermione out of her disturbed thoughts. She sighed again and picked up the pen.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hi! How are you? Can you believe how hot it's been lately? How is Sirius? Okay, I hope. I can't believe we only have a month until our first day of our last year of school begins. Excited? I'm studying my ass off, as usual. Hope you're doing the same .. Well, I hope you like the present I got you. You know, it's getting harder and harder to buy birthday presents for you. Happy birthday, Harry. I can't wait to see you and Ron again.  
  
Love Always, Hermione  
  
"There, that should do it," Hermione told herself and tied the letter and her present (a book on secrets to playing quidditch and some unmeltable chocolate bars) to her owl's leg and sent him off. She thought her letter sounded a bit formal but shrugged it off. She had to hide everything from him and everyone else. Things will get better soon, she reassured herself, not believing it in the slightest. 


	2. Memories

Chapter One *Memories*  
  
Hermione got up from her desk and laid down on her bed, closing her eyes. Her thoughts wandered towards Anthony and how they met. She would never figure out how he turned out to be so violent. She pushed the thoughts away but like unshed tears they would come eventually. She sighed, letting the tears fall and the memories wash over her in sorrow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You guys won't believe who just asked me out!" Hermione cried, breathless, as she ran into the great hall and sat across from Harry and Ron, who were looking at her as if she had gone crazy.  
  
"Draco?" Ron asked, smirking. Harry covered a snicker and Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"No! Don't be stupid Ron. Anthony!" Hermione cried, barely able to hold in all her excitement. Instead of cries of happiness for her, both Harry and Ron looked at her blankly.  
  
"Anthony who?" Harry asked, acting clueless. He felt his heart drop fifty feet into his chest. Of course he knew who Anthony was (the whole school knew who he was). Anthony was almost as popular as Harry; almost. The prospect of Hermione going out with the biggest cheater in the whole school, made Harry sick to his stomach.  
  
"You mean Anthony Parzatti?" Ron asked, noticing the uneasy look on Harry's face. "You mean, the guy who cheats on every girl he dates?"  
  
Hermione rolled her brown eyes again. "Yes, that Anthony. And he does not cheat on every girl he dates. You shouldn't believe everything you hear!" with that she got out of her seat. "I'm going to the library to study for the big configuration test that's coming up," she said, seriously, eyeing the both of them and giving them her "and so should you" look. With that she left, throwing her light brown hair (now straight and soft) over her shoulder.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hermoine?"  
  
"Yes, Harry?" Hermione looked up from her book. Harry stood next to the couch she was sitting on in the Gryffindor's Common Room. He had an expression of hesitation and concern on his face; Hermione's heart gave a little lurch but she held herself together. You like Anthony not Harry. Besides the dream of Harry ever becoming yours is long lost, remember? she scolded herself.  
  
He sat down across from her and swallowed hard. "I don't think you should go out with him, 'Mione," he told her quietly, using the nickname she loved to hear Harry call her by (he didn't know that, of course). "I know you don't believe in rumors, but I don't think the're all rumors. They have some truth to them."  
  
Hermione didn't think he was going to say all that. She felt shocked but then it ebbed into anger, how can he ruin this for me? After all the things he knows I've been through! she thought angrily. "Are you telling me that your forbidding me from seeing him?" she yelled.  
  
Harry shook his head slowly. "No, I'm just saying it's not a good idea. I don't want to see you get hurt," he added softly, taking her hands in his.  
  
She pulled her hands away and stood up forcefully. "How dare you! When the second most popular guy asks me out you have to go and ruin it! I know you're probably used to being in the center of attention all the time but tough! It's my turn now and I'm not going to let you get in the way!" tears were beginning to fall down her cheeks but she brushed them away harshly.  
  
"Hermione, I ..." he tried to say but Hermione cut him off, too angry to care about his feelings.  
  
"No, Harry! All these years I've been the ugly know-it-all and when I finally change and actually get guys asking me out, you have to go and spoil everything! I thought you would understand. You have no idea how it feels to be the laughing stock of the whole school. This is my second to last year of school left, and I'm planning to make it a good one, whether you help me or not," she finished breathless.  
  
"'Mione, I don't want to see you get hurt. You've heard what everyone says about him. Even his own girlfriends!" Harry tried to convince her but it was no use.  
  
Hermione walked towards the stairs to the girls dormitories and turned around. "I thought you would understand, Harry, she whispered, walking up the stairs and disappearing behind the closed door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The news of Anthony and Hermione swept through Hogwarts like wildfire. Whispers followed them where ever they went. Hermione was officially happy with her life except for one thing: Harry. Since the argument they had had in the common room they had made up but things were still a little shaky. Harry couldn't shake the feeling that Anthony was hiding something and Ron agreed with him.  
  
"You guys are just jealous!" Hermoine had just yelled at them when they confronted her again.  
  
Now two weeks into the relationship and things seemed to be going great, so Harry and Ron let the subject slide. Hermione was grateful for this. Anthony was great. He was romantic, sweet, and understanding. He didn't get mad when Hermione had to go to the library instead of spend the evening with him. He also didn't mind sitting with them in the great hall, even though he was in Ravenclaw.  
  
As great as things were going, Hermione felt as if they were going too fast. He had asked her for something she just wasn't ready to give; especially since she had promised herself that she would wait until after she was married. He actually pleaded with her until he finally gave up in frustration, only to ask again a day later. She also noticed some jealousy. If a guy so much as looked at her, Anthony would give the guy a hard look and threaten him. Things turned for the worse when Anthony spotted Hermione with Harry and Ron, one evening when she had told him that she would be in the library.  
  
"So how did you guys do on your potions test? I think Snape jinxed it just so we would mess up," Hermione complained to them, not noticing Anthony walking towards them.  
  
"Hey, baby. Can I speak to you for a moment?" Anthony asked sweetly, sliding his arms around her waist.  
  
Hermione was a bit surprised but hid it. "What about?" she asked, not bothering to move.  
  
"Privately," Anthony answered, taking her away before Harry or Ron could object. "Don't bother to wait up for her," he called over his shoulder.  
  
"What the hell is your problem!" Anthony asked her in a loud whisper, as soon as they were out of earshot. Hermione was caught totally off guard; he had never yelled at her like that. She could only stare at him in shock. He slammed her against the wall, his face only inches from hers. "Answer me, dammit!"  
  
Hermione's blood boiled from anger, she pushed him away. "What makes you think you can yell at me like that?" she shouted, even though no one was in the hallway. "And I don't know what your talking about!"  
  
Anthony pushed her back against the wall, pinning her arms above her head. She tried to break free but he was so strong. Anthony leaned foward again, his eyes dark pools of ice. When had his eyes looked so cold? Hermione thought, suddenly wishing Harry would show up and half wishing he wouldn't.  
  
"You told me you were going to the library. Why were you with that Muggle- lover pompous ass hole?" he sneered into her face.  
  
Hermione turned red with anger at the insults thrown at Harry, but she couldn't do anything. Instead she said, "I'm a Muggle, Anthony. You didn't seem to have a problem with me until now. And I was going to the library but I saw Harry and Ron and wanted to talk to them. They are my best friends after all," she said this with so much calm, she surprised herself. "Now let me go, Anthony. You're hurting me."  
  
He gripped her arm tightly until she could feel the flow of blood stop. "You will not talk to that bastard again. Do you hear me? Or I swear I'll kill him and then come after you," he was so close to her, she could feel his warm breath on her face. "Right after I get some, of course." he added, cruelly.  
  
"Is that all you care about? Sex?" Hermione whispered, wincing at the tight hold of her wrist. She could feel tears forn in her eyes but she held them back.  
  
"Why else do you think I asked you out? You have changed, true, but you're still the know-it-all, not so pretty, too fat for your own good, Hermione. I figured you would be so excited about going out with me that you would be up to anything. Apparently, I was wrong. But not to worry, I always get what I want."  
  
"Don't be so sure of yourself!" Hermione screamed in his face, hoping someone would hear her, but no one did.  
  
"Oh, but I am," he told her, kissing her hard on the mouth. He let go of her arms and walked away. "Sweet dreams," he called over his shoulder, leaving Hermione in the deserted corridor, shaking as silent tears poured down her cheeks.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This went on for the rest of the school year and during the summer also, since Hermione found out that Anthony only lived a few blocks away from her. She remembered the train ride back home. She was terrified to move or speak, Anthony was only a compartment away.  
  
"Hermione? Are you all right? You've been so quiet," Harry asked, his eyes full of concern. He noticed the change and knew it had to do with Anthony, but he didn't say anything.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm fine Harry. Just tired," Hermione lied.  
  
"If you say so," wth that he turned back to Ron, knowing Hermione didn't feel like talking. What am I going to do? Hermione thought to herself as she watched the scenery whiz by. Anthony hadn't done anything to her yet, but she knew it wouldn't be long. This is going to be the worst summer of my life, Hermione whispered, quickly wiping tears away from her eyes before the guys could see them.  
  
Finally they arrived at the train station and Hermione grabbed her stuff. She hugged Harry and Ron (when Anthony wasn't looking, of course) and quickly followed Anthony towards his car. Her parents had agreed to let him take her home. She climbed into his beat up old car and sighed. "Here goes nothing."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A.N. : Hey everyone! Well I hope you liked this chapter! It wasn't one of my best, but I was in a rush! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible (in fact, I'm working on it right now), depending on the reviews, of course! :) I also want to say THANK YOU to all my reviewers! 


	3. Hurting

Chapter 2 ~ Hurting ~  
  
"Hey Hedwig. How was your night?" Harry asked the snowy white owl. In response, she nipped at his finger, affectionately. Just then, a small brown owl flew in and landed on Harry's bed. He removed the letter and package from the unknown bird's leg and watched as it flew off into the blue sky.  
  
Harry grinned from ear to ear as he recognized Hermione's handwriting. "Finally ... " he breathed. He hadn't received a letter from her in the longest time and was beginning to worry. But as his stunning green eyes moved across the page, his grin turned into a frown. He slowly put her letter down next to the unopened package and stood up. "Something's wrong ... " he mumbled to himself, sensing it rather than knowing. Hermione was in trouble and he could feel it, but what could he do? Harry decided to go downstairs and ask Sirius; since he had moved in with his Godfather last year, they were able to talk about anything and everything.  
  
"Good morning, Harry!" Sirius greeted him cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning," Harry said, slowly. "Sirius? I need to talk to you."  
  
Sirius frowned but sat down across from him and nodded. "Something on your mind, Harry?"  
  
"Yes ..." Harry started, not knowing what to ask him exactly. "Well, it's Hermione. I think she may be in trouble."  
  
"Hermione? In trouble? That's impossible," especially since she said she would be at the party, Sirius thought.  
  
"Why would you think that?" he asked, instead.  
  
"Well, the letter she sent me wasn't at all 'Hermione-like'. She seemed like she was hiding something."  
  
"How can you possibly know that from a simple letter?"  
  
Harry frowned, Sirius wasn't acting at all like what Harry had thought he would. "Because I just do. I have a feeling, that's all," he answered, becoming irritated.  
  
"Harry, you're jumping to conclusions. You're Hermione's best friend, she would tell you if she were hurt," Sirius said, touching Harry's arm lightly. "Don't get all worked up over nothing."  
  
"Nothing? Hermione could be hurt and all you can say is don't get all worked up?" Harry cried, jumping out of his chair, surprising both Sirius and himself. He had never raised his voice to Sirius and he couldn't understand why he was getting so upset.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry ..."  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled like that. It's just that I'm really worried about her. Especially since she was acting really weird last year, " Harry apologized, running a hand through his messy black hair. "I'm sorry," he said again and went back upstairs. Hey, Sirius didn't tell me happy birthday, he realized. Maybe that's because you were acting like such a prat, he yelled at himself.  
  
Harry sighed. He shouldn't care about his birthday when Hermione could be in trouble. Hermione ... Harry thought. His heart gave a sudden lurch that he was very familiar with whenever he thought about her. "Where are these feelings coming from?" he asked aloud. "Hermione's your best friend! You can't go out with her! Are you crazy?" he reminded himself.  
  
Yeah, I'm head over heels in love with her.  
  
  
  
"HERMIONE!"  
  
Hermione jumped out of bed at the sound of her name and groaned. "Oh no..."  
  
She forgot that Anthony had told her he would be coming over. Now she wished she would have gone on the week long cruise with her parents. But then you would have missed the party, she reminded herself, smiling at the thought of Harry. Now all she needed was to get away without Anthony finding out, but how?  
  
"HERMIONE! GET YOUR FAT ASS DOWN HERE!" Anthony bellowed from the kitchen, sending terrified chills down Hermione's back.  
  
"Oh, God, help me, " she prayed, knowing he was drunk and dangerous. "I'm coming!" she called and ran down the stairs.  
  
"What were you doing? I thought I told you to have dinner ready," he asked, slapping her across the face so hard he sent her sprawling backwards. Hermione bit her lip to keep the tears at bay and stood up slowly. You're used to this by now, Hermione, she told herself and went into the kitchen. Why do you listen to him? Why don't you just walk away and never see him again? Why do you take this crap from him? she asked herself, for the millionth time. "Because I can't," she answered, for the millionth time.  
  
"What was that?" Anthony asked, coming into the kitchen.  
  
"How do you want your steak?" Hermione murmured.  
  
"Raw," Anthony whispered into her ear, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. He covered her neck in sloppy kisses, groaning softly to himself.  
  
Hermione shut her eyes tightly. His breath smelled strongly of alchohol and she felt like throwing up. "Anthony, stop," she told him, pulling away from his grasp.  
  
"Why? Don't you like that?" he asked, impatiently. "Why do you always pull away when I touch you?"  
  
Because you make me sick, Hermione wanted to scream in his face. "I'm not ready," she answered instead, shifting her gaze on the wall behind him. The cheery yellow seemed to mock her miserableness. "You know that."  
  
Anthony scowled at her. "Well, I am ready. That should be enough," with that he grabbed her arm and dragged her up the stairs and into her room. "I'm tired of your excuses," he pushed her roughly on the bed.  
  
"Anthony, no!" she slipped away and ran for the door but he was much too fast.  
  
"No, you don't. You've stalled this for way too long," he grabbed her and threw her on the bed again. "I will not take no for an answer!" he bellowed into her face. He straddled her and began fumbling to untie the buttons on her top.  
  
"Please! Don't do this!" she screamed, tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
"Shut-up before I shut you up!" he sneered cruelly and kissed her hard on the lips working his way down.  
  
No, no, no! Please, God, help me! she pleaded not knowing what else to do.  
  
  
  
Harry woke up with a start, sweat dripping down his face. "Hermione..."  
  
He didn't know why he woke up but he knew she needed him. He had heard her scream, calling out for help. "But that's impossible. She lives miles away," Harry told himself, confused.  
  
Nevertheless, he had definitely heard her. You were just having a nightmare, Harry. Go back to sleep, he told himself, laying back down and staring up at the ceiling. The day had not gone as he had planned. First the letter from Hermione, then the conversation with Sirius, and to top it off, he hadn't received anything from Ron.  
  
He felt like he was at the Dursley's. They had always forgotten his birthday. He sighed and closed his eyes. "You're seventeen Harry. You're too old for a birthday party," he whispered, falling into a restless sleep.  
  
A*N: Hey everyone, me again. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it was a little depressing, but it can only get better in the end. I am actually glad at the way my story is going, but you know what would make me happier? Some reviews!!! I also don't mind criticism, I mean how else can I improve unless someone points out my faults, right? Anyway, please review and I'll love you forever!  
  
¤ SweetHeart / AnGeLeYeS ¤ 


	4. Surprise!

Chapter 3 ~ Surprise! ~  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes and squinted against the sunlight that filtered across her bed. She turned on her side and let out a quiet groan, for two reasons. One, Anthony was laying next to her, snoring loudly (making a vivid scene of last night pop into her mind's eye) and two, the pain.  
  
She looked at the clock and quietly got out of bed. She dressed quickly and fixed her hair, making sure to cover every bruise and scratch. She tiptoed down the stairs and out the back door. When she was sure that no one was around she called out, "Sirius!" in a loud whisper and apparated.  
  
"Hermione! I'm so glad you could make it!" Sirius cried as he opened the door and smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Hello, Sirius. How are you?" she asked, politely.  
  
"Good, good. Come in, it's so hot today!" he commented, eyeing her choice of clothing. Someone had to be crazy in order to be wearing jeans and a long-sleeved top. Hermione was crazy.  
  
"Is everyone here?" she asked, looking around the cozy house. No one was in sight.  
  
"Yes, you're the last person to arrive. They're all in the back. Harry should be here any second."  
  
"How did you get him out of the house?" Hermione asked, wanting to see Harry badly.  
  
Sirius laughed, a loud deep laugh, that brought a smile to Hermione's lips. Something she hadn't done in a long, long time. "I told him I needed something from the grocery store, he was very suspicious but he went anyway," as he was talking, Sirius had led Hermione out back.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron called, running over to her, bringing Ginny and Lavender with him. "It's so good to see you!" they all said, each getting a light hug.  
  
"Hey, you guys! I've missed you," Hermione told them, truthfully. She really had missed them, it had seemed forever since she'd last seen them.  
  
"Hey, Hermione. Lookin' good," Fred and George Weasley sauntered over giving her lopsided grins.  
  
Hermione laughed. "Thanks. So do you guys," she looked around her and it seemed the whole school had come to Harry's surprise party. She saw Seamus, Dean, and Neville talking to Parvati and Padma. Professor Dumbledore and Sirius were having an important conversation it seemed, and Professor McGonagall was speaking with Professor Snape, who had on a very sour expression.  
  
"Wow, everyone's here," Hermione breathed, her eyes roaming across the large yard.  
  
"Yeah. It's great isn't it? Harry is going to freak when he sees this. He thinks every one forgot about his birthday. Except for you, of course. Since you sent him his present yesterday," Ron said, eyeing her suspiciously. "Aren't you hot?" he asked.  
  
"I didn't think I'd be able to make it, that's why I sent it yesterday," Hermione answered. "No, I'm not hot," she said absentmindily, looking towards the door for Harry, hoping Ron wouldn't ask anything else. To her luck, Sirius stopped any further questioning.  
  
"Okay, everyone! He's here, so hide!" Sirius told them in a loud whisper as everyone scattered across the grass and behind trees and tables.  
  
"Sirius?" they heard Harry call.  
  
"I'm outside Harry!" he called back, stifling a laugh.  
  
"I couldn't find any foo powder but I -"  
  
"SURPRISE!" everyone screamed and jumped up.  
  
Harry jumped back in surprise and then laughed. "Wow, you guys! Sirius, this is great!"  
  
Sirius laughed and hugged him. "Happy birthday, Harry," he said, as everyone gathered around him.  
  
Harry scanned the sea of faces and his eyes rested on a face he was dying to see. "Hermione," he breathed under his breath. She was all right ...  
  
"Happy birthday, Harry!" everyone chanted and one by one they all gave him hugs.  
  
Hermione finally reached him, staring at him for a long second. He looked like the same Harry Potter, but he had gotten contacts to replace his glasses, he seemed to have gotten taller, his shoulders had broadened, and his muscles strained against his shirt. "Happy birthday, Harry," Hermione whispered, hugging him.  
  
Harry hugged her so tightly she winced from the pain; he didn't know about all those bruises. "I've missed you," he whispered into her hair. She smiled, sadly. "I missed you, too."  
  
Harry held her at arm's length and stared into her beautiful brown eyes. She was smiling but her eyes didn't hold that same shine like he remembered. Instead, they were sad and - was it possible? - afraid. He frowned slightly, but before he could ask her anything, Ron pulled him away.  
  
"Harry! You're going to be the new quidditch captain!" he informed him, who's mind was still with Hermione.  
  
"That's great Ron," he murmured. "Hey, Ron? Have you noticed anything different about Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, actually. Look at her clothes. It's bloody boiling out here and look at what she's wearing. She's crazy," Ron told him, glancing over at Hermione, who was now talking to Ginny.  
  
"Do you think something's wrong?" Harry asked, also looking at her.  
  
"Naw. If something was wrong, Hermione would tell us. Besides, she can take care of herself."  
  
Harry nodded slowly, maybe Ron was right. As he stared at her, he began to doubt though. The screams he had heard last night were not just part of a nightmare.  
  
  
"I can stay to help," Hermione offered, knowing Anthony would beat her for it later, but she didn't care.  
  
"So can I," Ron said, picking up some plastic plates that were on the table closest to him.  
  
The party was over and everyone had left. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Sirius were cleaning up the backyard.  
  
Hermione put some cups into the sink and went back outside to pick up the rest. The sky was a deep pink and orange, predicting another hot day tomorrow. She stood there, eyes closed, inhaling the fresh air and enjoying the peacefulness while it lasted.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry called, walking up behind her.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, her eyes still closed. She loved the sound of his voice, it was so deep and calming.  
  
He came up behind her and kissed her cheek, unexpectantly.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked, surprised yet happy.  
  
"Nothing. I've just missed you, that's all," he answered, blushing slightly. He had done that without thinking. He loved the feel of her skin against his lips, though.  
  
"You missed Ron too, but I didn't see you give him a kiss on the cheek," Hermione said laughing, surprising herself. How long had it been since she laughed like that?  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head, rocking her back and forth. " 'Mione?"  
  
"Hmm?" she whispered, his embrace felt so safe and warm, she wished they could stay like this forever.  
  
"What happened last night?" he asked slowly, hoping she wouldn't get mad.  
  
Hermione's eyes flew open. He can't possibly know, can he? she thought, going into a cold sweat. "I-I don't know what you mean," she stammered, biting her lip.  
  
Harry removed his arms and turned her around to look at him. He stared into her eyes, that were slowly filling with tears. "I heard you scream last night, Hermione," he told her, searching her eyes for some explanation.  
  
Hermione's eyes went wide. "But-but that's impossible! We live miles away. Besides, only soul mates can ..." she trailed off, a tear slipping down her face. Soul mates ... did she even have one of those?  
  
"Did he hurt you?" Harry asked angrily, ignoring his heart at the word 'soul mate' .  
  
"Hurt me? Anthony? No ... why would you think that?" she tried so hard to cover it up but she was failing miserably.  
  
He looked down at her clothes (about the 100th person to do so) and his eyebrows shot up to his hair line.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, making more tears slip pass her guard. "What? I can't wear jeans in the summer?" she defended herself, wiping her eyes.  
  
Harry gently wiped away the tears with his fingers. "Hermione ... you can tell me."  
  
"Look, I should be going. It's getting late and my parents -"  
  
"I thought your parents weren't coming back until Sunday?" Harry commented, it was only Thursday.  
  
"I got to go. Happy birthday, Harry," she said flustered and ran into the house, saying a quick good-bye to Sirius and Ron (who had watched the whole thing), and apparated to her house.  
  
  
  
"What was that about?" Ron asked, coming outside to stand by Harry.  
  
Harry gave a sad sigh. "He hurt her," he whispered.  
  
"Who? What?" Ron asked, confused.  
  
"Anthony! He's hurting Hermione and she's been hiding the whole thing. I heard her scream last night, Ron," Harry confided. "I know we live far apart, but I heard her," he said, before Ron could ask the question.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going over to her house and find out what happened."  
  
"But Harry! You can't do that!" Ron cried, but Harry had already gone inside to get his robe.  
  
A/N: Hey you guys!! Since I got 4 reviews (thanks!!!) on the day I posted my last chapter, I'm posting this one, as promised, ASAP (did that make any sense?). I especially enjoyed writing this one because of all the sparks flying. The next chapter will be even better. Here comes Harry on his white broomstick ....  
  
Thanks again to all my reviewers! You have no idea how much I appreciate it!!!  
  
Until next time,  
  
¤ AnGeLeYeS/SweetHeart ¤ 


	5. A Realization

Chapter 4 ~ A Realization ~  
  
Hermione stood in front of her house, hoping that Anthony had given up and gone home. She just couldn't face him any more, it was too painful.  
  
"You're going to have to go in sometime, you know," she told herself. "I know," she sighed, answering herself. Hermione took a deep breath and pushed open the door.  
  
"Where the hell were you!" Anthony yelled, grabbing her by her arms and throwing her against the wall.  
  
She slid to the floor and covered her head with her arms. "Anthony, calm down," she murmured.  
  
She heard Anthony march towards her, felt him pick her up by the hair.  
  
Hermione screamed, her hair felt as if it had ripped out of her scalp. "Stop! That hurts!" she cried, painful tears pouring down her cheeks.  
  
He threw her on the couch, paying no heed to her terrified cries, and sat on her stomach. "You - will - never - see - him - again!" he roared, punching her after every word. "Do - you - understand?" he wrapped his hands around her neck and squeezed tightly. "Now, I get the pleasure of killing you, bitch! I did what I wanted to do and I don't need you anymore. I just wish you could watch as I slowly torture your beloved Harry Potter!" he spat out, laughing cruelly at Hermione's desperate attempts for air.  
  
He suddenly looked down at her and kissed her hard on the lips. "Actually, I think I'll have one more go. You weren't so bad and it has been awhile ..." he mumbled to himself, letting go of her neck.  
  
Hermione gasped for air. "Leave him alone, Anthony. He never did anything to you," she said, as soon as she got her breath back.  
  
Hermione knew Anthony was jealous of Harry, for many reasons. Anthony's dark blue eyes were no match for Harry's emerald greens. Anthony's almost white hair was nothing compared to Harry's adorable black hair. Harry was the hero of the school, the protector. Anthony was the flirt, the cheater, the guy that got a girl, used her, then dumped her for another. Hermione couldn't even remember why she had gone out with him.  
  
Oh, that's right, Hermione thought angrily, you figured since you couldn't have Harry, you'd go for Anthony. You fool! she screamed at herself.  
  
Anthony slapped her across the face, and began to unzip her top. "Shut-up. You have no choice, Hermione!"  
  
No! Not again!! she screamed in her head. "Anthony! Anthony, don't do this!"  
  
"SHUT-UP!" he screamed and lifted his hand. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the blow that was sure to knock her unconscious.  
  
But it never came.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Get the hell away from her!" Harry cried as he lunged at Anthony, throwing him off Hermione and down on the ground.  
  
"You son of a bitch, you bastard! I'm going to kill you!" Harry called him every name in the book, sending fists into his face, blinded by rage.  
  
He finally stopped, breathing hard and exhausted. Anthony didn't move and his eyes were closed. Blood was pouring out of his nose. Harry got off of him and looked around for Hermione.  
  
She was cowering in a corner. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, head in her arms, and she was shaking and sobbing all at once. Harry's heart gave a painful leap and he ran over to her.  
  
"Hermione!" he cried as she looked up. Her cheeks were badly swollen, her eye was quickly turning purple, and blood was coming out of her nose and lip.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. Hermione buried her face in his chest and sobbed, shaking uncontrollably.  
  
Harry felt Hermione's shivers subside and her sobs turned into sniffles. "Are you all right?" he asked, knowing that was a stupid question.  
  
Hermione nodded slowly and gently pushed away from him. She tried to get up but Harry grabbed her arm. "Are you sure you don't need help?" he asked, concern filling his bright green eyes.  
  
Hermione nodded and gave him a weak smile. "I can handle this," she said, not believing herself. She finally got herself up but as soon as her body was straight she felt the room begin to spin. She tried to grab on to something but darkness enveloped her and the last thing she felt was Harry's strong arms catching her before she hit the floor.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ron and Sirius ran threw the hospital only to be stopped by a nurse. "Can I help you?" she asked, curtly.  
  
"We're looking for someone," Ron said, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"What's the patient's -"  
  
"Hermione Granger!" Sirius told her before she had the chance to finish the question.  
  
The nurse gave them an annoyed look. "Room 105."  
  
They raced through the hall until they found the room and pushed the door open.  
  
Hermione was laying on a white hospital bed, her eyes closed and her breathing shallow. Her face was beaten up and bruised, giving her an almost 'dead' look.  
  
Harry was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, his head in his hands.  
  
"Harry!" Ron called, shock etched on his face. Tears sprang to his eyes as they rested on Hermione, but he brushed them away.  
  
"What happened?" Sirius asked, placing a hand on his Godson's shoulder. "She looked fine at the party ..."  
  
Harry looked up at them, tears falling down his cheeks, unashamed. "He was going to - to kill her," he whispered, his voice cracking with emotion. "Oh, you should have seen her. She looks better now, but, before ..." he let the sentence trail off.  
  
"Anthony?" Sirius asked, quietly.  
  
Harry nodded and covered his face with his hands. "It's all my fault."  
  
"Harry, it couldn't have been your fault. You didn't know," Ron said from Hermione's bed. He looked down at her sadly and a tear fell on her hand.  
  
"No, I heard her scream last night."  
  
"Last night? But ..." Ron trailed off. If all this happened tonight then what happened last night?  
  
Sirius felt Harry shiver. "Yes, last night. She must have been terrified," Harry answered, knowing full well what had happened. He wanted to kill Anthony, to torture him slowly for all the pain he put her through.  
  
"What happened to Anthony?" Ron asked, not wanting to think about last night.  
  
"I knocked him unconscious," this was said sadly, Harry wasn't bragging; he wasn't the type of person to brag.  
  
"Is he still at the house?"  
  
"No, the muggle police came and took him away," Harry stood up and walked over to Hermione. "They should lock him in Azkaban!" he retorted, harshly.  
  
Sirius and Ron watched, quietly, as Harry ran a loving hand across Hermione's battered cheek.  
  
Ron was angry about this too, but Harry seemed almost vengeful; not at all Harry like. Then it dawned on him.  
  
Harry loved Hermione!  
  
That's why he became so upset when Hermione told them she was going to go out with Anthony in their sixth year. That's why he was so upset now. And that look in his eyes ... Ron remembered seeing that same look when Harry saw Hermione at his party.  
  
A huge grin spread along Ron's lips. His best friend loves his other best friend. But did Hermione feel the same? Ron was sure of it.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" Sirius asked him, under his breath, not wanting to disturb Harry.  
  
Ron nugded his head toward Harry and his grin got wider.  
  
Sirius just stared at him, blankly. "What?"  
  
Ron sighed. "Harry, Sirius and I are going out for a bit. We'll be back in a minute," Ron said, taking Sirius outside and shutting the door softly behind him.  
  
"What is it Ron?"  
  
"Don't you see? Harry is in love with Hermione!" Ron told him, excitedly.  
  
Sirius' eyes got wide and a smile formed on his lips. "My goodness. No wonder Harry got so upset when we had that talk yesterday morning!" Sirius said, ignoring Ron's confused frown. "This is great! I always thought those two were perfect for each other!"  
  
Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
"Are you going to be all right, Ron?" Sirius asked, suddenly turning to him with concern.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well, Harry and Hermione... They are your best friends .."  
  
Ron gave a small laugh. "Me jealous? I couldn't be happier for them! I've always wanted those two to get together. Besides, I have a girlfriend," he added, with a smug expression.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Lavender Brown."  
  
That's great! I'm so happy for you!" Sirius said, truthfully.  
  
"Thanks. We really should get back, though," Ron said.  
  
They walked back inside and into the small room. They found Harry asleep; his head next to Hermione, one arm was sprawled protectively across her stomach, and the other arm was under his head. Even in his sleep, Harry looked worried.  
  
Sirius gave a chuckle. "Let's go," he whispered.  
  
"What about Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"He can sleep here, that's what he would want to do. Besides, only one visitar can stay with the patient. I think Harry should stay, maybe he'll get the courage to tell Hermione how he feels about her."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~ Thanks to ALL of my reviewers! You guys are the best, and if you have any suggestions or ideas for the story, feel free to e*mail me them. I would love to hear them. Especially on Voldemort and Draco (again, what's Harry without Draco?). Thanks again! Enjoy!  
  
** AnGeLeYeS ** 


	6. Bad Timing

Chapter 5 ~ Bad Timing ~  
  
Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she groaned. Why does my body feel on fire? Where am I? Who's holding my hand ...? All these thoughts came rushing into her mind, making her already pounding head, pound even more.  
  
As her eyes adjusted to the thick darkness, she looked around. Why am I in a hospital? she thought and then remembered. Because Anthony tried to kill you and Harry came to your rescue just in time. But what happened after that? she asked herself. For some reason she couldn't remember what had happened after Harry showed up.  
  
Hermione looked down and gave a small smile. Harry was asleep in a chair next to her bed. His one arm was draped across her stomach and his other hand was holding on to hers, tightly. By the light of moon that drifted through the open window, she could see his face clearly. He looked pale and worried, his mouth set in a thin frown. Hermione ran her fingers through his soft, black hair, revealing the famous lightning bolt scar; it seemed to stand out as if by magic.  
  
"Hermione ..." Harry murmured in his sleep.  
  
She smiled for real now, a type of love she's never experienced before, flooded her heart. "Shh. I'm right here," she whispered in his ear, her fingers still intertwined into his hair.  
  
Harry must have heard her because his eyes flew open. "Hermione!" he cried, seeing her awake. He jumped out of his chair and hugged her so tight, she could hardly breath. "You're all right!"  
  
He seemed so relieved that Hermione wanted to reassure him that everything was all right. Instead she gave him a smile and said, "Yeah. I'm all right." She was still embraced in his hug, so she hugged him back, equally as tight.  
  
They finally let go of each other and Harry sat at the edge of her bed. He gently tucked away some hair away from her face, his hand barely touching her forehead, but making her skin tingle nonetheless. "I was so worried," he whispered.  
  
Hermione looked up into his eyes, the usually clear green was dark with genuine worry. "I'm sorry," she whispered back, looking away so he wouldn't see the tears that had gathered under her long lashes.  
  
Harry placed his hand under her chin and turned her face towards him. "There's nothing to be sorry about."  
  
Hermione nodded slowly, wiping away a tear that had escaped. Harry smiled at her, sending her heart fluttering, and pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned against him and placed her head on his chest. It felt so right that she felt she had missed out on a lot while she was dating Anthony. That had never felt right, only painful.  
  
She shut her eyes and listened to his steady heartbeat. She felt so safe and warm with Harry, as if this is what she was born to do, to be in his arms. They were best friends and closer than ever, but could they be something more? Hermione wanted him much more than just a best friend, just not so soon. She had to think about everything because Anthony had fed so much lies to her, had caused so much trouble, that she still had to pick up the shattered peices of her heart. And there was another question she needed to answer before she could go further with Harry. Does he love me, too? Or am I just hoping against all hope that he does? She thought as she continued to listen to his heart. It comforted her.  
  
Harry looked down at the sleeping Hermione in his lap and smiled. This is how it should be. He thought, closing his eyes and burying his face in her soft hair. They were best friends but Harry wanted them to be so much more. He loved her more than life itself but only one question was left. Does she love me, too? Or am I hoping against all hope that she does?  
  
**----**----**----**----**----**----**----**----**----**----**----**----**-- --**----**----**----**  
  
Bright sunlight streamed through the window and on the sleeping pair. Harry yawned and opened his eyes, smiling at the young lady next to him. Harry quietly got out of the hopsital bed, changed into new clothes in the small restroom, and tried to fix his unruly mob of hair. He slipped out of the room, careful not to wake Hermione.  
  
Harry walked outside and breathed in the warm summer air. In only a week they would be going back to Hogwarts for their seventh and final year. "And then we're out of there," he breathed to himself. He couldn't believe how fast the years had gone. How much time he had wasted in telling Hermione how he felt about her. They had gone through so much together and if he ever lost Hermione or Ron, he didn't know what he would do.  
  
Harry shuddered at the thought. "Voldemort is gone. That's it, he's not coming back," Harry reassured himself. "He's gone but not dead. He could come back," a nagging voice at the back of Harry's head replied. Harry shook his head and pushed the thought in the back of his head, and headed back inside. He wouldn't think about dark wizards or a magical school of witchcraft and wizardry right now. All that mattered is that Hermione gets better and that he finally tells her how he feels. Who knows when it might be too late.  
  
"Hey, sweetie!" Harry greeted her, relieved to see her looking much better.  
  
Hermione's heart gave a small leap at the word 'sweetie' but she let it go as a friendly nickname. "Hey you. When did you get up?" Hermione asked, sitting up and smiling at him.  
  
"I haven't been up that long," Harry answered, walking over to the bed. "How do you feel?" he asked, concern creasing his forehead.  
  
"Much better," Hermione answered, truthfully. "Harry? What happened yesterday? How did I end up here?" she asked, she wanted to ask last night but she had forgotten all about it.  
  
Harry looked down at her sadly. "You don't remember?" he asked, not wanting to recap everything for her.  
  
She shook her head, looking at him expectantly. "I mean, I remember when you came in and saved me -" she blushed at this but continued. "But I don't remember what happened after that. Was I hurt that bad?"  
  
Harry nodded. "You stood up and suddenly fainted. You were pretty beaten up, your face was bruised and your nose and lips were bleeding," Harry swallowed down a lump that was forming in his throat. He remembered her that night, all too well. "You're healing nicely," he finished with a forced smile.  
  
Yeah, from the outside, Hermione thought, glumly. She didn't know how long it would take her to recover emotionally and mentally. "Yeah," was all she said.  
  
Harry seemed to read her thoughts. "I'm sorry, 'Mione," Harry said, taking her hands in his. "I should have been there."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "You didn't know."  
  
"But I did. I heard you scream! I knew he was hurting you. I should have been there," he repeated, firmly.  
  
Hermione lowered her head so he wouldn't see the rising color in her cheeks.  
  
Harry took her hands in his, "Hermione, look at me. You didn't do anything wrong, it wasn't your fault."  
  
"I know. But if I had only listened to you and Ron then this would have never happened. I feel so - so violated. So ashamed," she confided in him.  
  
Harry pulled her into a warm hug. "I'm so sorry. But don't worry, he'll pay for this," he said, anger seeped into his voice.  
  
Hermione pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Harry, don't. Please. Just let it go, okay?" she pleaded.  
  
"But-" he went to protest.  
  
"For me?"  
  
Harry gave a heavy sigh. "For you," he whispered. But he will pay, somehow, he said to himself.  
  
A thought popped into Hermione's heard, the look in Harry's eyes going unnoticed. "Harry? How is it possible that you heard me scream if we live miles apart? Only soul mates can tell if something's wrong," she said this quickly, trying to ignore the burning in her cheeks.  
  
Harry gave a small smile but made sure Hermione didn't see him. "I wanted to ask you about that, too. I don't know how I heard you but I know I did," because we're meant to be! his head screamed.  
  
Hermione simply nodded, deep in thought. You're meant to be! Why are you so stubborn? she yelled at herself.  
  
Harry sat on her bed and she leaned against his warm solid body. She loved the sound of his heartbeat.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
His heartbeat quickened and Hermione smiled to herself. "Just tell me, Harry," she whispered.  
  
Harry swallowed hard and licked his lips. He'd been waiting for this moment, so why was it suddenly so hard? "Hermione, I lo-"  
  
"Hermione, dear!" a female voice cut Harry off, startling both him and Hermione.  
  
"Mum!" Hermione cried, not noticing the frustrated look on Harry's face.  
  
It's just not the right time, he said to himself. But then when will it be the right time?  
  
A/N : Hey! Sorry I took so long to post this chapter, I re-wrote it a million times until it fit my standards. I hope you liked it, it's not as good as I would have liked, but reviews can fix that!! Oh, and the next chapter won't be posted until a week and a half. I'm going to Mexico for a week so I won't have any writing time, but I'll make sure to fit some in. The reason this chapter is shorter than the rest is because I wanted to post it before I left (which is tonight). Anyway, please REVIEW!!!!! The more reviews the sooner the next chapter comes out! Keep reviewing guys! Thanks again, and again, and again!!! Love you all!  
  
Until next time,  
  
~ AnGeLeYeS/ SweetHeart~ 


	7. A Burst Of Laughter

A.N : Hey! I'm back. Anyway, nothing important happens in this chapter but I found it sweet, so read!! Thanks again to all who reviewed!  
Chapter 6 *A Burst Of Laughter*  
  
"You really didn't have to cut your cruise short. I'm fine."  
  
"Nonsense, dear. We were worried sick," Mrs. Granger said, smoothing back Hermione's hair away from her face.  
  
"You're not mad at me, are you? I'm really sorry."  
  
"Of course not!" Hermione's mother said in a surprised tone.  
  
"Honey, there's nothing to be sorry about. It's not your fault there are losers out there that like to pick on innocent little girls," Mr. Granger added, taking Hermione's small hand in his own.  
  
Hermione heaved a sigh of relief. At least I have them on my side, she thought, gratefully. Anthony would make sure her and her parents would argue all the time so she would run to him.  
  
Those days are over, Hermione, she reminded herself. Anthony's out of your life forever.  
  
*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*---- *----*----*----*----*----*  
  
"Lavender! What are you doing here!" Hermione cried, hugging her friend tightly.  
  
Lavender Brown gave a small laugh. " I thought I'd come and see how my best friend is doing."  
  
Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Sirius, Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, and the Grangers were all crowded into the small, white hospital room. Harry was no where in sight.  
  
"How are you feeling? You gave us quite a scare," Sirius said, warmly, hugging Hermione.  
  
"I'm sorry, you guys," she apologized, an unexpected tear sliding down her cheek.  
  
Right then, Harry walked in, bright flowers and a soft, brown teddy bear in both hands. "Hermione!" he rushed over to her. "Why are you crying?" he asked, looking at her intently and wiping the tear away with his thumb.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean it like that," Sirius said, giving her an apologetic look.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, Sirius. The tears just don't seem to want to stop," she tried at some humor but failed miserably. Everyone was giving her sympathetic looks. "Don't feel sorry for me. I'm fine, really. Just watch."  
  
To prove she was all right, she swung her long legs over the bed and preceeded to get up but winced at her throbbing head. Harry saw this and latched on to her arm. "You can do this, 'Mione," she heard him whisper.  
  
Hermione pushed herself off the bed and stood up so quickly she would have fell back if it weren't for Harry's tight grip on her arm. "See, I told you," she announced, proudly. Everyone clapped and hugged her. Why do they have to make a big deal out of everything? Hermione thought with a smile.  
  
"Are those for me?" she asked Harry, who was still holding on to her arm, but instead of the strong hold, his touch was gentle. Hermione wished he would wrap his arms around her like he had done the night before.  
  
"Yup," Harry gave her a bright smile that reached his emerald eyes and made them sparkle.  
  
Hermione threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much, Harry," she said in a voice barely audible. Then she did something that shocked everyone in the room including herself.  
  
She kissed him square on the lips.  
  
Hermione pulled away and tried to ignore the surprised look on Harry's face (secretly hoping it was a good kind of surprise) and the slight smiles coming from everyone in the room; including the nurse who had come to tell them that visiting hour was over.  
  
"You need your rest anyway," Ginny said, ushering everyone out.  
  
"Yeah, come on you guys. Come on, Harry," Ron said, a smile still lingering on his face.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Granger?"  
  
"Thank you for saving our little girl. If you ever need a check-up or dental floss, come to my office and I'll give it to you for free," the older man told him with a light slap on the back.  
  
If Hermione wasn't blushing furiously, she would have burst out in laughter. 


	8. Nightmarish Dreams

Chapter 7 *Nightmarish Dreams*  
  
"Did you get everything, Herm?" Ron asked from the doorway.  
  
Hermione glanced around the small hospital room before turning to her friend. "Yeah, everything should be in the car," she smiled at him, noticing the way he had changed, also. His hair was not as bright, his freckles didn't stand out as much, his blue eyes seemed part of the sky. He had also gotten taller, his shoulders broader, and his body more muscular. Every girl in Hogwarts will be jealous of Lavender, Hermione thought with a smile.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Ron asked with a sly smile.  
  
Hermione laughed. "You've changed a lot, Ron."  
  
"In a good way, I hope," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Yes, in a good way. Every girl will be jealous of Lavender," she voiced her thoughts.  
  
Ron blushed. "Aw, thanks, Herm. You know, you've changed, too. So has Harry," he replied, emphasizing Harry.  
  
Hermione blushed slightly. "Yeah, I guess we have. But who hasn't?" she added, sadly. They had all changed in one way or another. But not all changes were good. Hermione was afraid of changes, after all, look what it did to Anthony.  
  
Ron closed the distance between them and wrapped Hermione in a friendly hug. "Everything is going to be okay. Harry and I won't let anything happen to you, okay? You can't live your life being afraid, Herm."  
  
Hermione nodded slowly, pushing back thankful tears. She knew exactly what he was talking about. "I know. But it still hurts. How can a person turn so cold so fast? I don't understand what I did to make him hate me,"sShe said this without embarrassment. Ron was one of her best friends, she told him everything.  
  
"It's not you, Hermione. No one could ever hate you. Anthony just had issues, major ones if you ask me."  
  
Hermione laughed, she knew he was right. Everyone had been right except for her. So much for being a know-it-all, she thought.  
  
"Come on, lets go down. Everyone's probably waiting for us," Ron said, walking towards the door.  
  
"Give me a few minutes, will you? I'll be down in a second."  
  
"Okay then. Don't be too long or else the whole gang will come looking for you,." Ron said with a laugh. He was about to shut the door behind him when Hermione stopped him.  
  
"Hey, Ron?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks," she said, feeling blessed to have a friend like him.  
  
"Any time, Herm," he smiled warmly at her. With that he shut the door softly behind him, leaving Hermione to her thoughts.  
  
She stared at the door for a second and then headed over to the large window in the far corner of the room. She peered out and the sight she saw brought a smile to her face. Ron was talking to her parents, about dentistry, it seemed, Lavender and Ginny were bothering Sirius, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasly were scolding Fred and George for some new prank they had come up with.  
  
"Looking for me?" a deep, male voice asked from behind her.  
  
Hermione twirled around, knowing who it belonged to. "Isn't someone conceited! Just because every girl in Hogwarts, minus two, of course, wants you, it doesn't mean you're allowed to get a big head," she cried, though she was smiling.  
  
His green eyes sparkled. "Oh, come on, Hermione. You know you want me, too," Harry was just teasing but it made both of them blush, nonetheless.  
  
Hermione laughed at his effort to flirt. "Nice try, Harry. But I think you still need some work."  
  
Harry walked up to her, their faces only inches apart. "You really think so? I thought I had improved," he added, with a fake pout. He looked down at her, his heart beating fast. Why did she have to be so perfect?  
  
Hermione's breathing came rapidly. He was so close! She could feel his warm breath on her face and she wanted him to kiss her with all her heart but as he leaned in closer, she backed away slightly. "We should head out. Everyone's probably waiting for us," she whispered this.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said and backed up also. He was disappointed and glad at the same time. He had seen the look of want and fear in her brown eyes. Why is she afraid of me? he wondered, confused. But then he realized it wasn't him she was afraid of. She was still scared about what had happened with Anthony, he had made her lose trust in guys. Give her time, Harry. It's just too soon. She needs to recuperate, he advised himself.  
  
Hermione made herself move away from Harry and walk towards the door. You're so stupid, Hermione! she scolded herself. He was right there and only a kiss away, why did you have to stop it? she asked herself, not being able to answer her own question. "Come on."  
  
Harry walked beside her in silence, their hands touching slightly.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, 'Mione?"  
  
"About that kiss the other day..." she trailed off not knowing what else to say.  
  
Harry smiled at her. "Don't worry about it."  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief, at least he wasn't upset about it. Hermione sighed again, feeling his closeness seep into her skin. Why did he have to be so perfect?  
  
*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*---- *----*----*----*----*----*  
  
"Are you sure you have everything?" Mrs. Granger asked, wringing her hands.  
  
Harry had asked Hermione, Lavender, and Ron to stay over at his house for the last week of summer. They would be going to Diagon Alley the next day to buy their school supplies.  
  
"Yes, Mum, I have everything. Don't worry! I'll be fine," Hermione assured her mother with a hug. Since Hermione had never been away from her parents (not including school) for a week, her mother was worried.  
  
"Calm down, Lisa. She'll be perfectly safe with Harry," Mr. Granger told his wife, making Harry blush a deep crimson.  
  
Hermione turned to give Harry a wide grin knowing he was getting embarrassed. "Bye Mum, Dad. I'll see you in a week, okay? I love you!" With a hug to both of her parents, she linked arms with Harry and Ron, and before her mother could protest, they had apparated.  
  
"Sirius?" Harry called his Godfather, as they appeared in his large living room.  
  
"Oh, hey you guys!" Sirius came out of the kitchen. He was smiling but his dark eyes seemed even darker with worry.  
  
Harry gave Sirius a quizzical look but Sirius ignored him. "Harry, why don't you show Ron and Hermione to their rooms then we can go out to eat. You guys must be starved."  
  
Harry nodded and picked up Hermione's trunk, while Ron carried his own. As they headed up the wide staircase, Harry's mind was still on his Godfather.  
  
"When is Lavender coming?" Hermione asked Ron, pulling Harry out of his thoughts.  
  
"She's not," Ron replied, rather sadly. "Her mum is making her stay for a family reunion."  
  
"Hey, it's okay. You'll see her at Hogwarts. Then you guys can snog all you want! Besides, she is going to meet us at Diagon Alley, isn't she?" Harry said cheerfully, making Hermione laugh. A furiously blushing Ron, nodded.  
  
"Shut-up! Just wait until you get a girlfriend!" Ron said, punching Harry in the arm.  
  
The friends laughed as they neared the first room. "This is your room, Ron. That one right across is mine and Sirius' room is next to mine," Ron placed his trunk in the middle of the big room and walked on with Harry and Hermione down the hall.  
  
"Here's your room. We figured you would want your privacy," he told Hermione with a smile.  
  
"How well you know us girls," Hermione teased, stepping into the room. "This is lovely, Harry! This is bigger than my room at home," Hermione breathed.  
  
Harry beamed, he loved the large Victorian house, with it's cushioned windows, large backyard, and secret passages. Compared to the Dursley's home, this was a mansion in his eyes.  
  
"And the bathroom is just down the hall," he added, almost forgetting. "Lets go down and find Sirius. I'm starving!" Harry said, heading towards the stairs with Ron beside him.  
  
"You guys go ahead. I want to freshen up a bit," Hermione said, getting eye rolls from the guys.  
  
"Girls," she heard them mutter all the way down the stairs. Hermione smiled and walked over to the window that faced the backyard. She sat down on the red velvet cushion and stared out at the pretty backyard, her thoughts resting on Anthony. She knew why her parents wanted her away from the house, because they thought it was safer away. Hermione hadn't heard anything about Anthony. She didn't know if he was in the muggle jail or if he was at home; she didn't want to know.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Come on! We're leaving!" his monotone voice carried upstairs.  
  
"I'm coming!" she called, running down the spiral staircase, almost losing her balance. Harry and Ron were waiting by the door looking very unpatient. "Where's Sirius? You tell me to get ready, yet you guys aren't even ready!" she cried, smirking at them.  
  
"Sirius? Come on, lets go!" Harry cried but Sirius didn't reply. "I'm going to go get him," he said, disappearing into the kitchen.  
  
"Are you sure it's safe?" Harry saw Sirius on the phone and was about to back away but what Sirius said next stopped him dead in his tracks.  
  
"But I thought, You-Know-Who, was afraid of you, Professor. Why would he have placed the Dark Mark in the sky on Hogwart's grounds?"  
  
Harry gasped, making Sirius twirl around, his eyes wide with shock at what he had just heard.  
  
"Harry!" Sirius cried, quickly hanging up the phone.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Sirius! I wasn't eavesdropping, really. I just came to get you and ... " he trailed off, staring at Sirius as if he had grown another head. "Is is true?" he asked.  
  
Sirius nodded his head sadly. "Yes, it's true."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because I didn't want you and your freinds to worry. Listen Harry, you are still safe inside Hogwart's walls, but when you get to the school, do not venture outside, for anything. Do you understand?" Sirius warned him.  
  
Harry just nodded mutely, too stunned to speak. He was about to turn and walk out of the room when Sirius called out his name.  
  
"And Harry? Don't tell Hermione or Ron, okay? It's for their own good."  
  
"But won't they know when we get to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, regaining his speech.  
  
Sirius nodded, thoughtfully. "Yes, but until then, I don't want to worry them. I didn't want to worry you either, but you seem to get yourself involved," he added with a smile. "Now come on, before Ron accuses us of starving him to death."  
  
*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*  
  
"HELP! GET AWAY FROM ME! SOMEBODY HELP!"  
  
Harry jumped out of bed and ran into the hall, meeting Ron and Sirius. They looked at each other for a split second then tore down the hall towards Hermione's room.  
  
Harry burst into the room, heart beating with fear. He hurried over to her bed and was relieved to see she was asleep. She was twising and turning, her arms flying wildly. "Hermione! Hermione, get up," Harry shook her gently, her arm narrowly missing his face.  
  
Hermione sat up so suddenly she made Ron jump about a foot in the air. Tears were streaming down her face and she was shaking so violently that her teeth were chattering.  
  
Harry gave a small nod to a concerned Sirius and a frightened Ron, who closed the door softly behind them.  
  
"Harry ..." she whispered.  
  
He pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. "Sshh. It's all right now. It was only a nightmare," he whispered, soothingly, rocking her back and forth.  
  
Hermione buried her face into his chest, ignoring the fact that he was bare- chested, her body shaking with uncontrollable sobs. It might have been a nightmare but it had felt so real. The image of Anthony's cruel face and cold words filled her with terror every time she closed her eyes. "Why, Harry?" she asked in a voice full of fear. "How can someone be so cruel? So cold and heartless? Why did he hurt me this way?" a fresh wave of sobs escaped her trembling lips.  
  
Harry stood up suddenly and pulled her to her feet. He took her hand, holding it firmly, and led her out of the room, down the spiraling staircase, and out to the backyard. He walked over to the hammock that was gently swinging between two thick trees. Harry sat down first, pulling Hermione close to his body when she had laid down also. He cupped her face in his hands and whispered, "You've held this in too long, 'Mione. It's time you talked about it; everything, no more sugar coating, okay?" wiping away the remaining of her tears.  
  
Hermione nodded. "You're right," she whispered back. She leaned against Harry and listened to his heartbeat for a moment before taking a deep breath and beginning.  
  
She told him everything: The first time he had threatened her, the 'sex' threats, the beginning of summer when all the abuse began, the way she had to cook for him morning, afternoon, and night. "The first time that happened had been the night of your birthday. He had come over so I could fix him dinner ("Dinner! You should have let the bastard starve to death!"). He started to kiss my neck ("No, Harry, I did not enjoy it. He kisses like a dog, literally.") and I told him to stop. He, of course, didn't listen and told me he was sick of waiting for me. He dragged me all the way upstairs and onto my bed and that's when, you know ..." she trailed off, breathless and ashamed.  
  
Harry's arms had tightened around her body and she could hear his angry breathing. "The night you came home from the party, he was ... he was going to do it again, wasn't he?" Harry asked, the vein on his neck threatening to pop.  
  
Hermione nodded, quietly. She turned to face him, eyes shimmering with tears. "Harry, please. Don't do anything stupid," she told him again. "I know your mad, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I was scared. I didn't want you to get hurt."  
  
Harry looked down at her, his own magnificent green eyes, misted with tears. "Oh, 'Mione ...." he said, quietly. "I'm so sorry. No one should have to go through all that, especially you," he lowered his head until their foreheads were touching. "I promise you, 'Mione, no one will hurt you again. I'll make sure nothing happens to you," he said, fiercely.  
  
Hermione gave a small laugh. "Harry, always the Hero and Protector," she said, gazing into his eyes.  
  
Harry gave her a heart-melting smile. "I guess you could say that," he agreed, teasingly.  
  
Hermione punched him on the arm playfully and leaned back down into his warm chest, "I'm glad I have you, Harry," she whispered, closing her eyes. A warm summer night breeze flew past them, sending the smell of beautiful flowers to their noses. Hermione sighed contently, snuggling closer as was possible to Harry, who in turn stroked her hair.  
  
This is how it should be, Hermione thought, closing her eyes and letting everything lull her to sleep.  
  
*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*  
  
A/N: YEAH!! I'm FINALLY done! I am SO sorry that it took me SO long to update! I had so much hw and tests to makeup, help my brother and cousins with their hw, friend problems, AND on top of all that, I had HORRIBLE writer's block. So you could imagine how many times I re-wrote this chapter ... it still doesn't seem good enough. Okay, on to the reviewers. I am so happy at the reviews I got! Not only did I get 5, but much more!  
  
Thanks so much you guys! I REALLY appreciate it! And if any of you have a fanfic story, tell me, I'd love to read it. I love reading HP fanfics just as much as writing one! Again, I'm really sorry for the long delay, I promise I'll try not to take so long, next time!  
  
+ AnGeLeYeS / SweetHeart + 


	9. The Unexpected

Chapter 8 *The Unexpected*  
  
"What do you have in here, Hermione? Rocks?"  
  
Hermione heard Harry grumble as he lugged her trunk behind him, including his own. "You were the one who wanted to carry it, Mr. Macho. If it's too heavy give it back to me," she answered with a smirk.  
  
"No, I got it," Harry said quickly, glad Hermione was in front of him and couldn't see him blush.  
  
"Yeah, real macho," Ron commented with a laugh.  
  
"Shut-up, Weasley!" he snapped, a smile forming on his lips.  
  
The three friends finally reached platform nine and three quarters.  
  
"Mum! Dad!" Hermione cried, running towards them and throwing her arms around them.  
  
"Hey, sweetie! How was your stay with Harry?" her mother asked, kissing her cheek.  
  
"Oh, great. We -"  
  
Just then, Ron interrupted her with a loud laugh. She turned to see him clutching his stomach and roaring with laughter. Ron pointed straight ahead of him and Hermione followed his finger.  
  
She saw Harry trying to get through a mob of people, his trunk overturned next to him, while he tried to keep hers from overturning as well. She saw Harry's lips forming the words, "Excuse me," but no one moved.  
  
Hermione was about to go help him when his voice made her jump back and everyone turn to look at him.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!" he shouted. The train station became deadly quiet, everyone's eyes on him. Harry turned a bright shade of red, muttered a "sorry," and practically ran towards his friends.  
  
"That was bloody hilarious, Harry!" Ron gasped, tears rolling out of the corners of his eyes.  
  
Hermione covered her mouth with her hand, trying hard not to laugh, but failed and ended up on the floor with Ron, doubled over in laughter.  
  
Harry ignored them. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Granger," he said, smiling.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
"Will you get a bloody room all ready!" Hermione and Harry cried in unison.  
  
Harry and Hermione were seated next to each other on the Hogwarts Express. Ron and Lavender were across from them, snogging the life out of each other.  
  
They broke apart and Lavender smiled at them sheepishly. "Awe, come on you two! How do you expect me to keep my hands off this marvelous creature sitting next to me?" Ron asked, making Lavender blush crimson.  
  
"I don't care how just ...." Harry trailed off as he stared out the compartment door. A shadow was coming and whoever it was, Harry did not want to see them. He let out a groan. "Malfoy."  
  
That single last name let out a groan from the other three. Ever since first year, Draco Malfoy had come into their compartment to give them his yearly tradition of taunts. It was beginning to get quite annoying.  
  
Harry looked around the small room at his friends, seeing them get ready for their enemy: Ron was getting his wand, ready to blast Draco to pieces, Lavender was fixing her clothes and hair, in no mood to get teased for making out with her boyfriend, and Hermione was clutching the edge of her seat.  
  
The shadow came closer and closer but instead of stopping at their door, Draco just walked right past them, not even glancing back.  
  
"Did everyone see that?" Ron asked, still staring at the empty doorway.  
  
They all nodded and Ron said, "Good, I thought I was beginning to get delusional."  
  
Lavender let out a small laugh, trying to break the tension.  
  
"Well, it's about time that brainless git left us alone. Now that I don't have to worry about that prat I would like to resume my previous activities. Come, sweetums, lets go give our mouths some exercise. Mine is feeling a bit flabby at the ends!" Lavender's light laugh could be heard all the way down the hall.  
  
"I'm glad he's finally grown up," Hermione said, breaking the comfortable silence. "Even if I did have some good comebacks ready," she said with a smile.  
  
"Oh really? Let's hear them, then," Harry teased, mimicking her when they were in first year and Ron said he could turn his rat, Scabbers, yellow.  
  
"Shut-up, Harry! I didn't sound like ..." just then she grabbed Harry and held on to his arm in a death like grip, her brown eyes large and staring, horrified, at the door.  
  
"Hermione?" he looked at her frightened face, at the door, then back to her again. "What's the matter?"  
  
Her grip loosened but she didn't remove her hand from his arm. "N-Nothing, I just th-thought I saw Anthony. N-N-No b-big deal, r-r-right?" she stammered, trying to stop shaking.  
  
Harry frowned, he hated to see her so afraid. He couldn't remember a time when she had been so afraid and it made him angry. I'm going to kill you, Anthony, he thought while taking Hermione's hands in his own and pulling her closer. "He can't hurt you, 'Mione. I won't let him. Besides, is he even allowed to attend Hogwarts after what he did?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione buried her face into his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Something about it's steady rhythm calmed her own heart to a normal pace. "I don't know," she answered him. She actually did know the answer but didn't want to dwell on it.  
  
"It's going to be all right," he comforted her, running a hand through her hair.  
  
Hermione felt her eyes drooping. She struggled to open them but decided against it. She was so tired. Tired of being terrified of Anthony, tired of having to keep up a happy face, and just plain tired. She probably just imagined him, she tried to convince herself. She shut her eyes and let out a sigh. "Yeah, everything is going to be all right ..."  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
"Hermione? Hermione, wake up."  
  
Hermione groaned sleepily and sat up. She looked up into Harry's face, trying to remember where she was.  
  
Harry smiled at her. "You fell asleep in my lap."  
  
"Oh, Harry! I'm sorry! Why didn't you wake me up!" she exclaimed, blushing. No wonder she had been so comfortable.  
  
He just laughed and looked at her in a way she had never seen him use; it sent pleasant chills down her spine. "Come on. We're here," he helped her to her feet and began gathering their stuff.  
  
Hermione did the same, getting ready to head out the door.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah?" she answered, turning around to face her best friend.  
  
He looked at her a moment with a serious expression on his face. "What is it, Harry?" she asked, searching his beautiful eyes for some sort of explanation.  
  
"Don't be afraid, okay?" this was said in a whisper but she heard him nonetheless.  
  
"Afraid? Of what?"  
  
"When we step off this train, our whole lives will change. For better or for worse, no one knows. But I want you to know that no matter what happens to us, we will always remain best friends. You, me, and Ron. Always remember that."  
  
Hermione smiled up at him. "This is about the Dark Mark isn't it?" she asked, wishing she had a camera to capture the shocked look on Harry's face; it was priceless.  
  
"You-you know?"  
  
"Harry James Potter! I thought you knew me better than that! Of course I know, I'm not stupid! I only wish you could have told me instead of keeping it from me. I would have found out eventually, you know."  
  
"I know. But I didn't want you to worry," he lowered his head, as if ashamed, then raised it to give her a dazzling smile. "I should have known I couldn't keep anything from you. What was I thinking?" he said, covering his mouth with his hand, a look of mock terror played on his handsome face.  
  
Hermione laughed. "What were you thinking? You forgetful boy."  
  
"Yes, I should be used to your know-it-allness by now."  
  
"You should be and if your not, you better start. Just because this is our last year, it doesn't mean you'll never see me again. I think I'll just follow you all over the world just to bother you."  
  
"Oh really?" with that, he closed the small distance between them and started to tickle her.  
  
Tears poured out of her eyes as she tried to wriggle free. "I surrender!" she gasped, laughing so hard she felt she would explode.  
  
Harry finally let go and plopped down onto the seat next to her. "I knew you -" but before he could finish his statement, Hermione had leaped on him, tickling him until he gasped for breath. "Okay, okay! You win!"  
  
She stopped and smiled down at him. "Like always."  
  
Harry laughed and got up. "I should let you know, 'Mione, that I always let you win," with that, he sprinted out of the compartment, escaping Hermione's comeback.  
  
When she had gathered her small belongings she walked out into the narrow hallway, where Harry was waiting for her. "Okay, let's go before they send the whole school looking for us."  
  
Harry nodded his agreement and headed towards the main exit. When Hermione stood by his side, he said, "I hope you do follow me everywhere, even if it is just to bother me," he smiled down at her, took her hand, and they stepped out of the train and into pure chaos.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=++=+=+=+=+  
  
"I'm glad that's over. I'm pooped," Lavender said, leaning her head against Ron's shoulder as the four friends headed towards the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
As all the Hogwart's students stepped outside and saw the Dark Mark burning in the sky, panic made them run around like maniacs. It took Hagrid a full twenty minutes to calm the first years down and lead them towards the lake where boats were awaiting them. The older years took it a bit better, though some were fairly scared out of their minds. "How could this be possible?" was the phrase coming out of everyone's mouths. How was it possible? The Dark Mark was hovering above the safest place in all the wizarding world.  
  
"Me too. I usually love watching people being sorted into houses and all the great food, but this time it was a complete nightmare. It took Dumbledore five minutes to calm everyone and by the time the food arrived everyone had lost their appetites," Hermione said, then looked over at Ron. "Well, almost everyone's appetites," she added with a grin.  
  
Before Ron could comment on that true statement, a cold voice made them twirl around.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Fancy seeing you here, Hermione."  
  
She knew that voice. The one that made her heart freeze over, the one that kept her up at night, the one that she was terribly afraid of. "Back off, Parzatti," Harry and Ron growled.  
  
"No need to get all defensive. I just wanted to say hi to your little mudblood," Anthony smiled cruelly at them. He gave a slight bow to Hermione, swirled around with a swish of his coat and was gone down the opposite hallway.  
  
"It's all right, Harry," Hermione touched his arm.  
  
"I'm going to kill him!" he spat viciously. A struggling Ron was holding him back.  
  
"No, you can't. I'm fine really. Let's just go."  
  
Harry looked down at her and stopped his angry protests at Ron. "Are you sure?" he asked, his face going back to it's regular tan color.  
  
"Hermione gave him a warm smile and nodded. "Sure I'm sure."  
  
He looked down the hallway Anthony had disappeared from and started to walk away with his friends, reluctantly. "Okay ..."  
  
"I'm glad your face turned back to it's normal color. Red doesn't suit you, mate," Ron said, the tension dissolving into happy laughter.  
  
Even though Harry would not kill Anthony, for Hermione's sake, he would go to Dumbledore.  
  
A~N: Hey peoples! I'm finally done with this chapter!! Yes! I typed so fast, I think my fingers might fall off ... Anyway, I'm sorry for the huge delay, hope I made up for it :) I want to thank all my reviewers. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!  
  
Until the next chapter ~ Yours truly, Sweet*Heart 


	10. Will They Ever Confess?

Chapter 9 *Will They Ever Confess?*  
  
Harry strode angrily towards the headmaster's office, Hermione close behind him, her heart fluttering nervously.  
  
"Harry, let it go! I don't care ... " she tried to protest but her pleas fell on deaf ears.  
  
"Candy apple!" Harry shouted out the password so loud, Hermione winced as his voice echoed through out the corridor. "Come on, 'Mione," he wanted to sound angry but as he turned around to look at her and caught the nervous expression on her face, he softened. "I'm not going to tell him off, all right? I just want to know why that bloody bastard is here," as he was talking the wall disappeared and a wide spiral staircase appeared.  
  
Instead of argue, she sighed and accepted Harry's outstretched hand. The two friends were about to knock on the door when Dumbledore's silvery voice drifted into their hearing. "You may come in Mr. Potter and Miss Granger."  
  
They glanced at each other then stepped into the large but crowded room. Sunlight poured in from the many windows, it's rays resting on Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, making his red feathers glow brightly.  
  
Hermione smiled and began to pet his soft feathers as Harry sat across from Dumbledore.  
  
"You have a question for me, Harry?" he asked kindly, knowing full well what the wizard was going to say.  
  
Harry waited until Hermione was sitting next to him. "Yes, professor. I want to know why Parzatti is still allowed to attend Hogwarts after what he did to Hermione!" he spat out the name as if it was something not worth saying.  
  
Albus Dumbledore sighed and leaned over to take Hermione's hand in his own. "I know what happened and I am so very sorry. But since Mr. Parzatti did not do anything on school grounds I cannot expel him, though I wish I could. I promise you I will keep both eyes out for him, and I'm sure Harry will be, too," at this, Harry blushed but took Hermione's free hand in his own, squeezing it gently. "You do understand, don't you?" the usual twinkle in his eyes turned into sorrow.  
  
Hermione nodded, trying to keep the tears from escaping. Harry looked extremely angry but knew that it wouldn't change anything if he yelled at the headmaster.  
  
"Now, on to happier news."  
  
The pair looked surprised. "What news?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Professor McGonagall has appointed you Head Boy and Head Girl. Now don't be so shocked!" he let out a pleasant laugh. "It was only fit for her to give the position to our most brave and smartest students."  
  
Harry and Hermione were speechless (Harry more than Hermione) so they just stared at Dumbledore as if he had grown antennas.  
  
Seeing that his two favorite students (not forgetting Ron, of course) weren't going to speak, the old wizard continued. "You will have your own dormitory inside the Gryffindor Common Room. You will each get separate bed rooms and comfortable sitting area. The password is 'enchantment' and only you two will know this, with the exception of Professor McGonagall and myself. Your luggage has all ready been transferred into your rooms. Here are your badges and I expect you two to do your duties responsibly. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, sir," they both said in unison, smiling at each other.  
  
"One more thing and then I will let you go," he became very serious. "Hogwarts is no longer as safe as everyone assumed. We are falling on hard times and must be extremely cautious. I am not saying this to scare you but only to warn you."  
  
"Why hasn't the dark mark been erased?" Hermione asked.  
  
Dumbledore let out a wary sigh. "We have tried everything, but this time it is much too strong. Voldemort is stronger than ever. So please be very careful and do not go looking for trouble."  
  
The friends nodded and got up. "Thank you, professor," they said, smiling at him and headed out the door not realizing they were still holding hands.  
  
"So they have finally figured out that one loves the other. I wonder if they have both figured it out about each other, " as he said this, the usual twinkle in his warm eyes returned. "Just like James and Lily," he murmured, getting up to answer one of the many questions about the Dark Lord's return.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That's fantastic!" Lavender and Ron cried when they heard the news. "Your own rooms and everything," Ron added with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Ron! Don't even think about it. Hermione will tear your head off. Hermione?" Harry turned around to find that Hermione had fallen asleep next to her lunch. "She didn't get any sleep last night, did she Lav?" Harry asked, sadly.  
  
Lavender shook her head slowly. "I heard her tossing and turning all night. The poor thing is absolutely terrified."  
  
Harry stood up and picked up Hermione in his arms, ignoring the stares coming from the other students. "I'm going to put her in bed, I'm sure Hagrid won't mind if she misses his class," with that he walked out of the hall.  
  
Ron shook his head. "What are we going to do? She can't keep going on like this."  
  
Lavender remained silent for a moment and then smiled. "Do you think they will ever tell each other?"  
  
"That they love each other?" Ron asked. "I don't know but I hope it's soon because I don't think I can hold it in any longer."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Especially with all this horror that's been going on. I hope they confess soon or I just might be the one to break it to them."  
  
A*N: Hi! Another chapter finished. I hope you like this one though it doesn't quite fit my satisfaction, I seriously didn't know what to do with it - that's why it's not as long as the others. To answer some questions: Yes, I will be putting in some scenarios with Voldemort, even more with Anthony, since he has to do with some of the bad things that are happening (hint*hint). I know some of you are getting impatient (so am I) and you want to see Harry and Hermione together but you need to be patient! I have my reasons! If you have any more questions or suggestions you can e-mail me. I want to say thanks to all my great reviewers - THANKS!!!!!!!!  
  
Now I'll stop babbling and let you get on with the REVIEWING (another hint, by the way)!  
  
Until next time, Sweetie 


	11. Secrets and Lies

Chapter 10 *Secrets and Lies*  
  
"Ugh!" Hermione groaned and stood up to stretch her stiff body. She had been studying for more than two hours and it was finally getting to her.  
  
She glanced out the window, grateful for the warm fire close to her. It was late November all ready and the massive grounds of Hogwarts were white with new fallen snow. The castle and it's surroundings looked as if it belonged inside a children's book or a snow globe. The beautiful snow helped the gloom lift a bit, taking the future terror off everyone's mind if only for a while.  
  
Voldemort had not attacked anyone or even proved that the horrible rumors were true. But Dumbledore insisted on taking extra precautions. Some of the many rules were: No one was allowed outside unless accompanied by a professor, everyone was to be in their common rooms by seven (right after dinner), no one should walk around the castle alone, and all students should always have their wands with them where ever they go. These rules were a bit depressing but very necessary.  
  
Hermione tucked her legs underneath her and stared into the fire. She had seen Anthony only once or twice in the hallways, but he hadn't even glanced at her, for which she was grateful. She still had nightmares, here and there, but Harry was always there to comfort her; holding her in his arms even after her trembling had subsided.  
  
She sighed, leaning her head against the soft maroon couch, and closed her eyes. Harry. She loved their long talks by the fire late at night, the way the embers made his eyes glow. It seemed as if he never tired of reassuring her, listening to her fears and sobs, never getting tired of wiping her tears away.  
  
If only she could tell him that she loved him so much it hurt. That she couldn't live without him. That he was on her mind every second of every day. But she couldn't. She didn't want to hurt him -- besides, he probably only loved her as a friend.  
  
The young witch sighed again and stood up to stretch once more, making up her mind to go see Harry and Ron while they practiced Quidditch. She changed into jeans and a sweater, grabbing a thick coat on her way out the door. The Gryffindor Common Room was empty except for a few first years lingering about. The castle would be deserted; most students were either in their common rooms or outside enjoying the snow while the professors were in a good enough mood to stay outside with them.  
  
She made her way down the stairs and into the main hallway, not expecting to hear anyone. She knew she wasn't supposed to be by herself (and she was sure she would hear it from Harry) but she was only going outside, it wasn't that far away, what could happen?  
  
Hermione listened as her heels clicked against the stone floor, walking faster and faster. "Draco ..." she heard a female voice squeal. A very familiar female voice. As Hermione neared the corner, the whispers were more audible. She could also start to see the two lovebirds come into view. She caught a flash of red and blonde hair but couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
Ginny and Draco? Together? GINNY and DRACO! Oh my God, Hermione thought as they came in full view. They were snogging in a way that would make poor Mrs. Weasley turn a bright shade of red.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
She heard Ginny's voice and turned to her with an innocent look on her face. "Oh, hello, Gin."  
  
"H-how long have you been standing there?" she asked, her cheeks a pretty pink.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Especially Ron," Hermione said before Ginny could ask her not to. To her surprise she wasn't that shocked about her friend and her enemy being together. Actually, she thought they made a cute couple.  
  
"Thank you so much, Herms! He would just die if he found out," Ginny puckered up her face into an angry expression. "'Have you lost your bloody mind! You're dating one of the most horrendous people in the world! Wait until Mum and dad hear about this!' " she mimicked Ron's deep voice in uncanny likeness.  
  
Hermione smiled knowing that would be exactly what Ron would say. "No problem, Gin. Just answer this for me, okay?" Ginny nodded. "Are you happy? Is he treating you all right?"  
  
Ginny smiled softly at her. "Yes, I'm very happy. He's changed, Herm. He's not the same prat he was a year ago. I think I'm in love with him," a dreamy expression took over her features.  
  
"Good. I'm happy for you," with that Hermione hugged her and continued on her way with a smile on her face. She turned into a deserted hallway when she saw someone in the distance. She was about to deduct ten points but before she could open her mouth, a hand grabbed her around the waist and slammed her against the hard stone wall. She looked up at her mysterious kidnapper and gasped.  
  
Anthony.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"If you scream I will tear you limb from limb, got it?" ge whispered viciously, a cold hand pressed to her mouth.  
  
Hermione nodded, fear ripping through her body.  
  
Anthony removed his hand but kept her arms pinned above her head, the tight grip causing her to wince from the lack of blood. "What do you want?" she whispered, angrily.  
  
"You think you got rid of me, mudblood? I don't think so. The time is coming and you will be one of the first people to go. You do know that Lord Voldemort despises mudbloods, don't you?" his eyes were so cold they seemed to make her soul freeze over. He was glaring at her with the utmost hatred.  
  
"Why do you care?" she asked, glaring at him with that same hatred.  
  
Anthony let out a bitter laugh. "I don't, that's just the thing. But I know Potter will. I know his weakness and believe me I will use it to my advantage," he stopped here and roamed his eyes up and down her body, making Hermione squirm with discomfort.  
  
"Hmm, you've gained some weight, I see. Keep on eating, mudblood, and you'll look like a deflated cow. Just a little advice: lay off the food," he sneered, cruelly.  
  
Hermione didn't answer so he continued. "Oh, one more thing. If you tell anyone about this," he traced a finger across her neck, a small blade cutting into her skin, making it bleed. Hermione gasped as it's sharp edge cut into her skin; she felt like she was about to faint from the pain. "I will make sure to kill that sad excuse for a wizard and his poor little friend, then I will torture you so slowly you will beg me to get it over with. Do you understand? Or do you want me to give you a small example?" he placed the blade against her neck, adding pressure.  
  
"I get it," she croaked.  
  
"Good," he let her go and backed away. "Watch your back, filthy mudblood," he spat and disappeared down the path he had appeared from.  
  
Hermione sagged against the wall, tears pouring down her cheeks. She willed her heart to stop beating furiously against her chest. She put her head in her hands and let out a long breath, not realizing she had held it all that time. "Come on, Hermione. Get up. There's nothing you can do," she told herself. If she told anyone, Anthony would kill everyone she loved, but if she didn't tell anyone, Voldemort would kill everyone anyway. "What am I going to do?" she asked herself, getting up on shaky legs and heading back to the Gryffindor Common Room. There was no way she was going to go watch Harry and Ron now. They would suspect something was wrong.  
  
And something was wrong. Terribly and cruelly wrong.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Aren't you going to eat anything, 'Mione?" Harry asked glancing at Hermione's full plate. "You've hardly touched it!"  
  
Ron nodded his agreement while Lavender looked at her with a worried expression. "You've got to eat something, Herm. You can't let all that good food go to waste!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Hermione pushed her plate away, she wasn't hungry and her dinner didn't look at all appetizing. "I'm not hungry," maybe Anthony was right, what if she did look like a deflated cow?  
  
Harry looked at her, his face full of concern. "Are you all right? Did something happen?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, guilt flooding her conscious. She hated lying to them.  
  
"I swear if Anthony ..." she heard Harry mutter but she didn't comment. Why deny it? She wasn't going to tell them anything but she wasn't going to deny it either.  
  
Take that, Anthony.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Hermione ...." a cold voice whispered all around her.  
  
"Who's there!" she cried, turning around in a circle. She strained her eyes to see where she was but the darkness was so thick she couldn't even see her own hand.  
  
"Hermione ...." the cold voice continued.  
  
"What do you want!" she shouted, she was shaking with fear. A sudden flash of white light blinded her. She turned her head to get away from the glare.  
  
"Look what you did," that voice said, cold, cruel laughter erupted around her.  
  
She faced the light, shading her eyes with her hand. "Harry!" she cried, running towards the middle of the light. Tears blocked her view as she kneeled next to him. His eyes were open and empty. The usual bright green was dull. He was staring up at nothing, he wasn't moving. His face was pale, a horrified expression was frozen in place.  
  
"You could have saved him, but instead you were selfish and ran. Look what you did to him!"  
  
"No! That's not true! There was nothing I could do!" Hermione choked out.  
  
"Why did you leave me, Hermione? Why did you leave me to die?" a faint voice drifted around her.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry ..."  
  
Hermione's eyes flew open, sweat dripped down her face, mixing in with her salty tears. She was breathing hard, her heart pounding so hard she was afraid it would explode. She glanced around her room, every shadow seemed to take on an evil shape. She jumped out of bed and practically ran into Harry's room, all the way across the common room.  
  
She opened the door slowly and peeked in. She tip toed inside, shutting the door softly behind her. He was sleeping so peacefully she almost envied him. She pulled back the covers and climbed in, scooting closer to his warmth.  
  
" 'Mione? What's the matter?" Harry mumbled, sleepily.  
  
She tried to keep the tears out of her voice when she answered. "Nothing. Just another nightmare. No big deal," she whispered, failing.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and patted the space next to him. Hermione scooted closer to him. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, gently.  
  
Hermione shook her head, choking back the sobs. How could she tell him that she was the reason he died? It might have been a dream but it seemed real enough.  
  
"That bad, huh?" Harry asked, sitting up on his elbow. As he was looking at her, he frowned. "How did that happen, 'Mione?" he asked, tracing the scar that Anthony had caused earlier that day.  
  
Her skin began to tingle at his touch but she suddenly realized his question. "Wh-what?" What was she going to tell him?  
  
"That scar. Did you cut yourself or something?"  
  
"Y-yeah, it was an accident, though. I-I was ..." Hermione trailed off, bursting into tears.  
  
Harry was so shocked that he just stared at her for a moment before pulling her into his embrace. "Ssh, it's okay! Does it hurt?"  
  
Hermione sniffled and shook her head, "Not anymore," to Hermione's relief he let it go.  
  
"Are you better now?" he asked, feeling her relax. He wrapped an arm around her and stroked her hair; wishing he were comforting her as more than just a friend.  
  
Hermione nodded and put her head on his chest, loving the feel of his arms around her. She shut her eyes and listened to his heartbeat.  
  
He lay awake for a while, staring up at the ceiling. Harry pulled her closer to him; she was so vulnerable and scared. He noticed how thin she felt against him. She hadn't been eating much lately and it was beginning to show.  
  
"Why are you doing this to yourself, 'Mione?" he asked out loud, thinking Hermione had fallen asleep. "I can't see you like this anymore, it's too painful. I wish I could take all your pain away, you don't deserve this. If only I could tell you. You're so beautiful, intelligent, kind, and strong. You're absolutely perfect. Perfect for me. You have my heart, 'Mione, if only I could have yours, too," with that he shut his eyes, tightened his hold on her, and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Hermione hadn't quite fallen asleep yet.  
  
A.N : Hi! Me again. This chapter was a bit long -- Sorry! It also wasn't very happy and I realize this whole story is a bit depressing -- again sorry! The next chapter will be about Ginny and Draco and a couple of *evil* people. Then finally in the next chapter (I hate to give stuff away but I'm gonna be nice) Hermione and Harry will FINALLY get together! Yeah! I want to thank ALL my reviewers -- I love you guys! Oh, and about a statement about Anthony being in Ravenclaw though he should be in Slytherin: I wanted him to be in Ravenclaw because everyone bad is in Slytherin. Who says a bad wizard can't come from Ravenclaw? Besides, I'm the author so I get to do whatever I want with MY story ( to the reviewer: I still luv ya though -- when are you going to update your story?). I want to get a certain amount of reviews so I'm not going to post the next chapter (though you guys have been great) until I get at least 10 reviews (too much?) -- okay? So now I'll stop blabbing and let you go on with your REVIEW.  
  
Until next time,  
  
^*^ Sweetie ^*^ 


	12. Secrets Untold

Chapter 11 *Secrets Untold*  
  
Ginny hurried down the dimly lit hallway, eager to get to her destination.  
  
"There you are. I was getting worried," Draco Malfoy's usual lazy tone was replaced with relief.  
  
Ginny smiled at him as she slid into his open arms. It still amazed her how much he had changed. Only a year ago she thought him cruel and heartless, incapable of love. "Sorry. Hermione caught me sneaking out and gave me the third degree about sneaking off alone."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes but had to admit that Hermione was right. "She does have a point, you know. It is dangerous and I don't want to see you get hurt. Maybe we should stop having our midnight fiasco's."  
  
The way he put it made Ginny laugh but she shook her head vehemently. "No! What will I do if I can't see you every night? No one knows about us except Hermione, so we can't very well snog in bright daylight while every one is around!"  
  
Draco laughed. "I know. All right, you win! By the way, are you sure Granger won't squeal on us? She must be furious that her friend is dating her archenemy."  
  
Ginny smiled (something she couldn't stop doing lately) and whispered as they walked hand in hand towards the Slytherin Common Room. "Hermione's one of my best friends, she knows how much I care about you, so she won't tell. She didn't seem so shocked when I asked her about it. She thinks we make a cute couple, can you believe it?" Ginny asked, still shocked at Hermione's words.  
  
"She said that? There's a miracle if I've ever heard one," Draco said with a smile. "What about Potter and Weasley? I'm sure they won't give in to the idea so easily."  
  
They stopped in front of the portrait that hid the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. They stood facing each other, holding each other's hands. "Hermione can convince Harry about anything; they're in love, you know, but they haven't told each other for reasons I can't figure out. Though I think something's up because Hermione has been walking around in a daze for days, stealing glances at Harry when she thinks no ones looking. And Ron... well, Ron will be Ron. I only hope he'll understand that I'm madly in love with you," Ginny finished, softly.  
  
"I love you, too, baby," Draco said, reaching out a hand to caress her cheek. He still couldn't believe he had fallen in love with Ginny Weasley. Only a year ago he had teased her and her friends constantly. But something about Ginny drew him to her. She saw the good in him and no one had ever been able to do that.  
  
Ginny gave him one of her heart-melting smiles as they walked inside the empty room. Draco led her towards the green velvet couch closest to the blazing fire. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap and she snuggled closer to him, contented.  
  
"When are you planning to tell Ron?" he asked after a few minutes, stroking her long, red hair.  
  
"I don't know. I just want to be with you as long as possible."  
  
"Doing what, may I ask?" Draco asked, teasingly, lifting her face to look at him.  
  
"This," with that Ginny brought her lips to his.  
  
"Good idea," Draco whispered in between kisses. He laid down on the couch, pulling her on top of him. Ginny wrapped her arms around him, never breaking the passionate kiss.  
  
She wouldn't tell Ron soon, she wanted this to last as long as possible.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Do any of you have any news to tell me?" Lord Voldemort asked in a chilling high voice. He turned to face his Death Eaters, making many of them flinch at the sight of him. His small, snakelike eyes burned red with hatred. His nose was no more then a slit in his face, and his mouth was curved into an evil grin.  
  
One Death Eater walked forward, throwing off his hood in the process. "I do."  
  
"Ah, Parzatti. Tell us what you have found out."  
  
Anthony's mouth contorted into a smirk. "I know for a fact that Granger will not interrupt our plans. We had a little chat about a week ago and I made sure she wouldn't squeal on us," he said, proudly.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked another Death Eater, forgetting that he wasn't supposed to speak before being spoken to.  
  
"Of course I'm sure. Granger fears the ground I walk on," Anthony spat at the questionnaire.  
  
Voldemort rolled his eyes at the arrogant young wizard but asked a question himself. "And Potter? What has he to say about all this?"  
  
He let out a laugh. "Potter knows nothing. If you ask me he is a pathetic excuse for a wizard."  
  
"So true.," Voldemort agreed. "Now all we need to do is strike somewhere across the world, which will lead them in the wrong direction, and then we strike at Hogwarts before they even know what's happening," he let out a long, cruel laugh, that struck fear into the hearts of all who heard it.  
  
A/N: Me again! All right, this chapter is finally out and over with. I have to say that this has to be one of the worst chapters I've written, I think it sucks actually but I can't come up with any better ideas and I'm in a hurry to get to chapter 12. So I'm really sorry that this chapter isn't so *great* but I'll try to make it up in the next chapter. Also I was going to get Voldemort to kill off Anthony, but I thought better of it. Maybe I could use him in a later chapter...  
  
I want to say THANKS! to all who reviewed! Oh and to answer one reviewer: No, Ginny is not going to get hurt - one failed boyfriend is enough for me! If any of you have any other questions you can e-mail me.  
  
Thanks again to everyone who reviewed - I love you guys! And to those who haven't, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Until next chapter, ^*^ Sweetie ^*^ 


	13. Confessions

Chapter 12 *Confessions*  
  
"The Avada Kedavra curse is a killing curse that ...."  
  
Hermione sighed and tuned out the DADA professor, already knowing everything there was to know about the Avada Kedavra curse. They had learned this curse in their first year but Dumbledore felt it necessary to refresh their memories since Voldemort had made himself known.  
  
The world was in a state of alarm and awareness ever since Voldemort had killed four wizards and witches, and two muggles in Australia and America. Everyone was waiting for his next attack.  
  
Hermione's thoughts drifted to Harry and she sighed, remembering that one night he had thought she was asleep and had revealed his feelings for her. If only she could tell him that she felt the same way.  
  
She also wished she could tell him about Anthony. Ever since he had warned her, she had seen him keeping a close watch on her. Just the other day he had caught her alone, walking to her arithmancy class. Anthony had backed her into a corner, grabbing her wrists and threatening her all over again. Hermione glanced down at her wrists and frowned. They were black and blue; a bruise left over from Anthony's violent grip. She had kept this from all her friends, glad no one had suspected anything.  
  
"Miss Granger! If you would gladly pull your thoughts away from yourself for a moment and pay attention! I know you think you don't need to know this because you are so much smarter than the rest of us, but could you hide your vainness until you are alone?" Professor Snape (who had finally succeeded in getting the Dark Arts position he had so craved for since before the amazing trio had arrived at Hogwarts) cut into her thoughts with his cold voice, sending tears to gather at Hermione's eyes.  
  
It was no unknown fact that Hermione was the smartest witch in all of Hogwarts but she had never used that against anyone. For Snape to use that against her made her angry.  
  
Hermione looked up at her oily haired professor and stood up abruptly, causing her chair to fall down with a loud bang. She didn't bother to reply back, instead she turned on her heel and ran out of the room, much to the surprise of the other students.  
  
Harry watched as Hermione ran out of the room and with a slight nod from Ron, he ran after her, ignoring Snape ("Ten points from Gryffindor!").  
  
"Well, we know those two won't get very far in my class," he snorted, staring Ron in the eye, daring him to protest. "Would you like to join them, Mr. Weasley?" he added, shooting him an evil grin. Ron was about to protest when he felt Lavender's hand on his arm. Instead he shut his mouth tightly and curled his hands into fists at his side.  
  
Disappointed that Ron wasn't going to cause Gryffindor any more lost points he went on with the lesson as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Canoodles!" Harry cried, breathlessly as he skidded to a halt in front of the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in class, young man?" she asked.  
  
"Let me in!" he responded, ignoring the fat lady's glare.  
  
"Children these days. They are all so rude and disrespectful ..." he heard her mutter as he entered the Head Student's Common Room.  
  
"Hermione?" he called, checking her room and not finding her in there. When there was no answer he looked inside his room, just to make sure.  
  
Hermione was lying on his bed, staring out the window, her eyes red and blotchy.  
  
"Hermione ..." he said softly, trying to get her attention.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice cracking.  
  
Harry walked over to her, sitting next to her, and taking her hands in his. "For what, 'Mione? There's nothing to be sorry about."  
  
Hermione wouldn't look at look at him. "For ruining everything," she replied, ignoring the confused look on Harry's face.  
  
" 'Mione, Honey, you didn't ruin anything. Everyone knows that Snape is just jealous because you're the smartest person in school and you're not in Slytherin."  
  
Hermione shook her head sadly, stood up, and went over to the window. She made little shapes out of the thin mist on the window. Snowflakes fell from the sky making Hermione wish she were outside. She heard Harry come up behind her and she turned around to look at him. Tears blurred her vision and she raised a hand to swipe at them.  
  
Harry was about to comfort her when he saw something on her arm that made him frown. He grabbed on to her arm before the sleeve of her robe could cover the bruise. "Who did this?" Harry asked, angrily.  
  
"W-who d-did w-what?" she asked, knowing perfectly well what he meant. Harry's green eyes were dark with anger, she was almost afraid of him.  
  
"Who gave you this bruise?" he asked. "Answer me, Hermione!" he shouted, when she wouldn't answer.  
  
Hermione shut her eyes and turned her head away from him. Harry wouldn't hit me, he's my friend, she thought, terrified.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked, shocked. She had her eyes closed, tears were streaming from the corners. The arm he wasn't holding on to was curled into a fist by her side. She was shaking her head from side to side and murmuring, "Don't hit me, please don't hit."  
  
Harry reached out a hand to touch her cheek but Hermione shrank away from his touch; tears gathered in his eyes. "Oh, baby, I'm not going to hit you," Harry whispered, pulling her closer and sliding his arms around her. "I would never hurt you," he said.  
  
Hermione relaxed and buried her head between his neck and shoulder. "I know. I just ... I just thought of Anthony ..." she tried to explain how Harry's face had dissolved into Anthony's, that she had seen Anthony's cold blue eyes and not Harry's warm green ones.  
  
"I'm sorry, 'Mione. I shouldn't have gotten so upset," Harry said, stroking her hair. "Anthony gave you that bruise, didn't he?" he asked after a few minutes. "He gave you that scar, also, didn't he? Why didn't I see it earlier?" he asked more to himself than to Hermione.  
  
Hermione slowly pushed away and looked up at him. "We're missing class," she whispered.  
  
Harry smiled at her, glad she was back to normal. "I know. Do you want to go back? Or you could stay here if you want ..."  
  
"Could you stay with me?" she asked, smiling back.  
  
"Of course."  
  
He led her to their common room and they sat on one of the plush velvet couches, near the blazing fire.  
  
Neither of them spoke, they were each preoccupied with their own thoughts.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"That was quite a show you made in Snape's class. I wish I were brave enough to run out of there. Then Ron could run after me and we would snog in the empty common room," Lavender said.  
  
The two friends were coming from the library after researching for a potion for their potions class (now free of Snape). Harry was teaching a new member some of the Quidditch moves for the next game against Hufflepuff, while Ron was with Ginny in the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione wondered when Ginny was going to tell her brother that she was seeing Draco.  
  
Lavender's comment made Hermione laugh. "We didn't snog. We talked the whole time."  
  
Lavender gave her a Right-Like-I-Actually-Believe-That look which made Hermione laugh harder.  
  
As they neared the common room they heard yelling from inside. "Uh oh.." Lavender breathed, recognizing her boyfriend's deep voice. They hurriedly said the password and ran into the room.  
  
Ron and Ginny were in the middle of the room, their faces red. "I can't believe you, Ginny! How could you do something like this!" Ron was saying. Everyone's eyes were fixated on the two siblings.  
  
"Calm down, Ron.," Ginny said. Evidently, she had prepared for this type of reaction.  
  
"Calm down? Calm down!" he cried. Ron suddenly turned to Hermione and Lavender, his eyes blazing and his face was as red as his hair. "Guess what you guys. My sister is shagging the most horrendous person on the face of the earth," Ginny turned a bright red, the color clashed with her hair.  
  
"He's changed, Ron," Hermione answered, catching Ginny's eye, a grateful expression on her face.  
  
"What? You knew and you didn't tell me!" Ron turned to Hermione, his anger fixed on her.  
  
"By accident. Besides, they're in love," Hermione said. Ron and Lavender both looked at her as if she were insane.  
  
"Don't you dare tell me about love, Hermione! You don't know the first thing about love! You push away the one person who loves you more than life itself and stay with the person who treats you like trash!" Ron shouted, making everyone gasp at his comment.  
  
Hermione stumbled backwards as if he had slapped her. "That's not fair, Ron," she said, quietly, tears crowding her eyes. Don't cry! You can't cry, Hermione! she told herself.  
  
"Oh, it isn't, is it? You actually believed Anthony loved you even though he beat you to a pulp every day! You might be smart in school but you don't know shit about love!"  
  
Hermione turned on her heel and ran out of the room, for the second time that day. She ran down the halls, tears streaming down her cheeks, not caring how many rules she was breaking. She needed to get away from everything and everyone.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Hey guys. What's up?" Harry asked, the smile fading as he saw the looks on everyone's faces. "What's wrong?" he asked, sitting across from Ron and Lavender.  
  
When Ron didn't answer, Lavender replied, "Ron and Ginny had a fight a while ago. Ginny has been seeing Draco since the end of last year," she stopped here, waiting for her words to sink in. "Hermione and I came in while they were arguing and apparently Hermione knew about them. She defended them! So Ron said something ... well ... she ran out of here crying," Lavender finished.  
  
Harry turned to Ron. "What did you say to her?" he asked, quietly. "I know it might be a shock for you to find out that Ginny is with Draco, but she's a big girl, she can take care of herself. I think Draco really has changed, I mean he hasn't said anything to us and it's almost Christmas!" Harry added.  
  
Ron looked up, his blue eyes glistening. "I know, but it's hard to believe that my sister is dating a Malfoy," Ron looked away. "I basically told her that she was stupid for believing that Anthony had actually loved her," he confessed, softly.  
  
Harry jumped up, his eyes wide. "What! You know she hates herself for that! Yet you go and rub it in her face?"  
  
Ron jumped up also. "I know! But I was angry and you know it's true! She pushes you away yet stays with the one who beats her up!"  
  
"Hermione doesn't push me away! What are you talking about?" Harry cried.  
  
"Oh please, Harry! Don't deny that you love her! Everyone knows!"  
  
"No, I-I ... how did you find out?" Harry asked, lowering his voice a few notches.  
  
"You and Hermione wear your hearts on your sleeves, Harry. I see you look at her when you think no one is watching. When are you going to tell her? What are you waiting for?" Ron asked, lowering his voice also.  
  
"Where did she go?" he asked, ignoring Ron's question.  
  
Lavender and Ron shook their heads. "We don't know. Harry, tell her I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said," Ron told him, guilt flooding his conscious.  
  
Harry nodded and walked out of the common room, hurrying down corridors, making up his mind to tell her once and for all.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Hermione leaned against a tree next to the lake, looking up at the Dark Mark that stood out amidst the blackness. She knew she shouldn't be outside alone and especially at night, but she didn't care.  
  
She looked away from the sky and turned to gaze out across the frozen lake. She wrapped her arms around herself, wishing she had grabbed a coat, and let her thoughts envelope her. Tears streamed down her face as everything came rushing back.  
  
" 'Mione!" Hermione twirled around at the sound of the familiar voice and saw Harry jogging towards her; her coat in one hand. "You're going to freeze!"  
  
Hermione took her coat and slipped it on. "Thanks," she murmured glancing up at him.  
  
He was standing across from her, arms spread open, waiting for her to slip into them. Hermione smiled and slid her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. Harry didn't ask what had happened between her and Ron, he didn't tell her that it was wrong to come outside alone, he didn't say anything and for that she was grateful. "He was right, you know," she whispered after a few minutes silence.  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, he wasn't. Ron was angry, he didn't mean the things he said."  
  
"He is right. I was stupid to think Anthony loved me when the one person who did love me was right under my nose," she said, quietly.  
  
Harry didn't catch the meaning behind her words. "No, don't worry, he WILL NOT hurt you again. It's all over with," he stroked her hair, absently, both of them quiet.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, 'Mione?"  
  
Hermione looked up at him, wanting to see his reaction. "You have my heart. too."  
  
Harry's face went from confusion, to embarrassment, and then to happiness. he looked down at her, eyes wide. "Really?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "Really," she whispered.  
  
Harry broke out into an ear to ear grin. They leaned closer until their lips met in an explosive kiss. A rush of happiness passed through both of them. All the passion that they had held in for so long was finally let out.  
  
They finally pulled apart due to lack of oxygen. Harry gently leaned his forehead against hers, staring into her eyes.  
  
"I love you, 'Mione. I always have," he whispered.  
  
"I love you, too, Harry. I always will," she whispered back.  
  
Harry suddenly laughed. "Everyone knew we were in love. They were all waiting for us to tell each other!"  
  
"Hm, I guess we were the last to find out," Hermione said, smiling.  
  
"I'm glad we found out this way, though," Harry said, leaning in for another kiss.  
  
"Me too," Hermione mumbled against his lips, running her hand through his hair. She was no longer cold, in fact, she felt as if her whole body was on fire. "Harry?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Never wait so long again."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Professor McGonagall stood there for a moment watching her two students.  
  
Harry and Hermione were smiling at each other, their arms around one another. They seemed oblivious to the cold and the snow that swirled around them.  
  
The old witch smiled to herself, glad that they had found happiness in each other, finally. After a few more moments she walked up to them, going back to her normal stern self. "Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, don't you know it's against school rules to be outside unaccompanied and at such an hour?"  
  
The couple jumped. "Sorry, Professor. We won't do it again," Hermione answered.  
  
McGonagall gave them a slight nod. "I have come to tell you that Professor Dumbledore wants to speak with the two of you. Mr. Weasley is already in the headmaster's office. Follow me, before you catch your deaths of cold."  
  
Harry and Hermione followed their professor hand in hand. When they finally reached Dumbledore's office, they found more people than they had expected.  
  
"Sirius! Hagrid! What are you two doing here?" Harry cried, hugging his Godfather and the Hogwart's gamekeeper, Hermione doing the same.  
  
"Hello, you two," Sirius said, with a smile. Noticing a change in them.  
  
"Hullo, 'Arry, 'Ermione. How er yeh?" Hagrid asked, giving them big hugs. "How 'ave yeh been 'Ermione? 'Er yeh doin' alright?" he asked, seriously.  
  
"I'm fine, Hagrid," she smiled up at the giant.  
  
"Hey, Hermione ..." she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Ron, looking very apologetic. "I'm really sorry about before. I didn't mean any of it ..."  
  
"It's okay, Ron. I understand," Hermione said, hugging him. Ron smiled widely at her, glad everything was back to normal.  
  
All of them jumped when Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Now that everyone is here, I would like to get on with business."  
  
Everyone quieted and turned their attention to the headmaster.  
  
"As you know, Voldemort (here Ron and Hagrid winced at the name) has began attacking. Not only wizards and witches but Muggles also ..."  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked as he watched Hermione bite her bottom lip. She looked at him with worried eyes and shook her head.  
  
"Um, Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione interrupted quietly.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger?" he said, kindly.  
  
"I have a confession to make," with that she told them about Anthony, all the threats, and all of Voldemort's plans that Anthony had told her. "I'm so sorry I didn't say anything before, but I was scared .." tears formed in her eyes and she had to look away. She looked up, however, when she felt Harry's hand squeeze her right one and Ron's squeeze her left one.  
  
"I see. Well, I'm glad you told us, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, smiling warmly at her. "Sirius, Hagrid, are you ready to go?"  
  
"Go where?" Harry asked, looking worried.  
  
'Hagrid and I are going to go track Voldemort down and try to stop him from gathering more followers. And if we are able, we are going to try and stop his next attacks, or at least stall him for a few days," Sirius explained.  
  
"No! You can't do that! It's too dangerous!" Harry cried, his eyes wide with shock.  
  
"I know, but it's the only way. Besides, I'll be back before you know it and then we can spend our first Christmas together," Sirius smiled, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry nodded but he was still very afraid for his Godfather and his friend. Hermione squeezed his hand for comfort, bringing a smile to his face. Sirius will be all right. He's a strong wizard, if he could live through Azkaban he can live through this, Harry thought, turning his attention back to the ancient wizard who was very determined to win this time.  
  
A.N: Hi!! Well, another chapter done! I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope it was long enough, it sure seemed so. I wasn't going to have Hagrid but I changed my mind. He might be in later chapters but don't expect too much of him. Now on to my reviewers ... to MoJo: you really need to calm down before you give yourself a heart attack! No one forced you to read this (and you read through ALL 11 chapters, by the way) story. You know, you should really use this as your motto: "If you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all." Anyway, thanks for the review! And to the rest of my reviewers, thank you SO much! You guys are the best!!!!  
  
Until next chapter,  
  
^*^ Sweetie ^*^ 


	14. Preparations

Chapter 13 ^ Preparations ^  
  
Hermione leaned her forehead against the cool glass, staring at the many snowmen that lined the school's ground. She smiled as she watched Dean and Seamus sneak out of the castle only to be followed by Professor McGonagall, who began to scold them endlessly.  
  
"Hey, baby girl," Harry whispered in her ear after kissing it. He loosely wrapped his arms around her waist, gazing out the window.  
  
Hermione smiled, still not being able to believe that Harry was hers and only hers. It had been two weeks since they finally confessed to each other and it had been the best two weeks in Hermione's life. She had stopped having nightmares and hadn't even seen Anthony anymore, though she worried that he was up to something.  
  
"A sickle for your thoughts?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione turned around in his arms and smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I was just thinking of a name for the Christmas dance."  
  
"I thought we were going to use the name Alexis came up with?" he said, referring to the sixth year Ravenclaw.  
  
Hermione wrinkled up her nose, making Harry laugh. "Do you really like the name Snowman Ball?"  
  
"You're right. So, what have you come up with?" he asked, kissing her softly on the lips.  
  
"Mmm ..." she whispered against his lips. "It's between Midnight Magic or Winter Wonderland. I can't think of anything else," she told him, resting her forehead against his; something they did after each kiss.  
  
"I like Midnight Magic."  
  
"Midnight Magic it is then. I'm going to go tell Professor McGonagall. Coming?" She asked, heading towards the exit.  
  
"Sure, but I can't stay with you. I have Quidditch practice. I'm still shocked that they're letting us play."  
  
They linked hands as they headed down the crowded hallways. "Yeah, well, you know Dumbledore. Anything to keep our minds away from the evil surrounding us."  
  
Harry nodded but remained quiet, reveling in the warmth that their two adjoined hands gave him.  
  
"I'll see you at lunch?" Hermione asked, standing on tip toe to kiss him.  
  
"Yup, though it'll seem forever until then," he replied, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Well, I could come and watch you and Ron practice," she said, cocking her head to one side with a smile.  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, I don't want you to come by yourself. It's not safe. I'll just have to keep my heart on hold until lunch."  
  
Hermione smiled at Harry's protectiveness; she actually liked it, besides he was right. "All right. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," he gave her a soft lingering kiss that made Hermione's heart pump with happiness. She watched his confident stride until he disappeared around a corner.  
  
  
  
"Come on you guys! Get into it!" Harry shouted to his team who were all shivering with the cold.  
  
"It's too cold, mate. I can't feel my body," Seamus complained, causing the rest of the team to nod in agreement.  
  
"Can't we call it quits for today?" Ginny asked, floating above Harry. He still wondered how it felt to have to play against someone you love since Draco was the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team.  
  
"Oh, all right. But we're going to practice bright and early Saturday morning, got it?" he relented. Besides he wanted to curl up with Hermione in front of the fire instead of be outside in the cold without her.  
  
The team cheered and headed into the locker room to put their stuff away.  
  
"The only reason you allowed us to stop is because you want to curl up with Hermione in front of the fire, right?" Ron asked with a sly smile.  
  
Harry laughed. "You know me too well."  
  
A.N: Okay, I know this chapter isn't really important and doesn't seem to fit in, but for some reason I had the hardest time writing it! So, I know it's bad but it'll have to do, even if the title doesn't fit in with the chapter. Hope you liked it nonetheless. Oh, can any one tell me when the students of Hogwarts leave for Christmas vacation? If any one knows tell me in a review or e-mail me as soon as possible! Thanks!  
  
I wanna say THANK YOU to ALL my reviewers *Big Hugs to all of you!*  
  
Like always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to review! Those are what keep me going by the way ....  
  
Love,  
  
Sweetie 


	15. This I Promise You

Chapter 14 * This I Promise You *  
  
Hermione ran around with the other Head Boys and Girls trying to finish the last minute touch ups. It was the day of the Christmas dance and everyone was jumping up and down with excitement.  
  
Hermione and Lavender had gone to Hogsmeade and had found the perfect dresses for the dance, which they wouldn't show to their boyfriends because they wanted it to be a surprise.  
  
Ron and Harry had also found suites but with the help of Lavender and Hermione, of course.  
  
"I think we're done," Trisha, a fifth year Ravenclaw, proclaimed, panting next to Hermione.  
  
Hermione nodded her head as she looked around the Great Hall, pleased with the way it looked.  
  
"You should become a wedding planner or something," a sixth year Gryffindor, Dominic, commented as Harry slid his arms around her and kissed her softly on the neck.  
  
"That's my girlfriend!" Harry cried, making everyone laugh.  
  
"We should go get ready. It's going to start in two hours," Trisha reminded everyone, causing the girls to moan and cry, "Two hours! That's not nearly enough time to get ready!"  
  
The guys laughed. "You need more than two hours to get ready? Geesh, what are you going to do? Switch bodies with someone beautiful?" Dominic said, getting a punch from Alexia, another Gryffindor and his girlfriend.  
  
"No ... we need time to make ourselves beautiful," Alexia said.  
  
"You don't need two hours to become beautiful. In fact, you don't need any time. You're beautiful all the time every time," Harry whispered in Hermione's ear, causing her to blush.  
  
They all filed out, with a final satisfied glance at the hall, and headed to their dorm rooms to prepare for the most incredible dance Hogwarts would ever see.  
  
  
  
"How do I look?" Harry asked the other guys in the dormitory, trying to fix his hair in the mirror.  
  
"Don't bother, dear.," the mirror replied, causing Harry to scowl.  
  
"You look fine, mate. And don't bother with your hair, I overheard Hermione talking once and she said she liked your hair all messy, it makes you look sexy.," Seamus said, causing the guys to howl with laughter and making Harry turn a bright red.  
  
"Are you guys done yet!" they heard the girls call up the stairs.  
  
"Hey! They're done before us!" Neville said, making some last minute adjustments to his tie.  
  
"Come on, we better go down before they leave with some other dates," with that the five boys headed out of the room, Harry closing the door behind them. As they trooped down the stairs, Harry's stomach did a small flip. He laughed at himself, I can't believe I'm nervous about going to a school dance with the woman I love! he told himself. Not finding it very funny at all.  
  
"Lavender, you look absolutely beautiful! I'm glad you had two hours and no less!" Ron complimented and joked, making Lavender blush and smack him on the back of his head at the same time.  
  
The guys murmured the same to their dates and headed out (Ginny had left early, telling everyone she was going to meet Draco some where ).  
  
Harry looked around and found Hermione staring at the fire, her back to him, seeming to be in deep thought.  
  
"Love?" he said, making her turn around. When she did so, his heart seemed to stop, along with his breathing. She was so breathtakingly beautiful that he was at a loss for words.  
  
She was wearing a floor length gown, the color of a violet, that had small jewels glistening all the way down the dress. She wore a thin diamond necklace with a heart in the middle, and small diamond earrings to match. Her hair was up in a high bun, unnoticed curls cascading around her face. A small shimmering tiara seemed to hold it in place. Her face was free of make-up, except for light pink gloss, making her lips very kiss worthy to Harry. The glow from the fire seemed to cast an angelic light on her, making her seem more like an angel than human.  
  
"Oh my ..." he murmured, staring at her as if he had never seen her before.  
  
"Harry? What's wrong? I know I look bad but not that bad!" She let out a nervous laugh.  
  
Harry shook his head and closed the distance between them, scooping her up in his arms and spinning her around. "Harry, put me down!" she cried, laughing.  
  
"You are so amazingly beautiful that there can't possibly be a word for how stunning you look," he whispered, setting her down and kissing her lips softly. If those didn't come out of Harry's mouth, Hermione would have laughed at such a corny statement.  
  
"You look very handsome. If you were riding a white horse, everyone would think you popped out of a fairy tale," she responded.  
  
Which was exactly true. He was wearing a black suit and his hair was as unruly as ever, which was the way she liked it. His eyes sparkled a light green that shined lovingly at her.  
  
Harry laughed, and took her hand in his. "Come on, let's go before they take all the good food."  
  
  
  
"I think we should do it now before they return from that stupid dance," Anthony told the other Death Eaters as they gathered around each other waiting for their master to arrive.  
  
"No, we cannot do it now. How will it look if Potter suddenly disappears?" a cold, shrill voice interrupted the small group.  
  
They backed up and lowered their heads to the ground, as a sign of respect but also because they were too terrified to look into Voldemort's face.  
  
"So when are we going to do it? It's taking too long and I think that bitch mudblood is suspecting something," Anthony spoke up, referring to Hermione.  
  
The Dark Lord just shook his head. "We will wait until Saturday, which is tomorrow for those of you who have no brains," he retorted, looking pointedly at Crabbe and Goyle (who Draco dumped once he found out they were with Lord Voldemort).  
  
The rest of the clan sniggered but nodded in agreement. "Perfect. Potter will be at Quidditch practice leaving mudblood to her own devices. Won't she get a shock when Potter returns a whole different person!" Anthony rubbed his hands together in anticipation.  
  
  
  
"Care for a dance?' Hermione heard a whisper behind her.  
  
She smiled and without turning around replied. "No, sorry. I'm waiting for my date."  
  
"Oh, really ... in that case, I think I'll go find Cho. I'm sure she won't mind dancing with me," Harry said, a playful smile on his face.  
  
Hermione whirled around, making Harry think he had struck a nerve, but she just smiled and retorted. "Okay. Oh and could you do me a favor and tell Draco that I'm waiting for him? Thanks," with that she turned back to Ginny, who was holding her stomach from laughter.  
  
"Okay, okay, you win. This time," Harry said, hooking arms with her and steering her towards the dance floor.  
  
"Babe, I always win," Hermione replied, laughing.  
  
They stopped in the middle of the floor just as Hermione's favorite Muggle song came on. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he did the same around her waist.  
  
"I absolutely love this song!" she squealed, making Harry smile as she acted like a little girl again.  
  
"I know," he said. "How do you think it started playing now?"  
  
"You dedicated this to me?" Hermione asked, mouth hanging open. "I didn't know you could dedicate songs. I didn't even know you knew I liked this song!"  
  
"You can't. Remember in our fifth year? How we were driving to your house and this song came on? You told me you loved it."  
  
"I can't believe you actually remembered!" she said, loving him more and more. "By the way, if you can't dedicate songs than how did you do it?"  
  
Harry gave her an evil grin. "I have my sources."  
  
Hermione laughed, settling her head close to his chest, listening to his heartbeat mixed in with the words from the song.  
  
"This song is for you from the bottom of my heart, because everything in it is true," Harry whispered in her ear.  
  
Tears came to Hermione's eyes as she listened to the lyrics, never feeling happier.  
  
= * = * =  
  
When visions around you  
  
Bring tears to your eyes  
  
And all that surrounds you  
  
Are secrets and lies  
  
I'll be your strength  
  
I'll give you hope  
  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
  
The one you should call  
  
Was standing here all along  
  
= * = * =  
  
"Baby, are you okay?" Harry asked, holding Hermione's face in his hands, tears falling through the small gap between his hands and her face.  
  
Hermione nodded and kissed him. "I have never been better."  
  
= * = * =  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
  
And hold you right where you belong  
  
'Till the day my life is through  
  
This I promise you  
  
I've loved you forever  
  
In lifetimes before  
  
And I promise you never  
  
Will you hurt anymore  
  
I give you my word  
  
I give you my heart  
  
This is a battle we've won  
  
And with this vow  
  
Forever has now begun  
  
= * = * =  
  
"I knew you loved this song, but not that much!" He said, kissing the remaining tears away.  
  
"I love you even more. How you manage to surprise me day by day is a mystery to me."  
  
"Well, there's still one more surprise left. But that will have to wait till we leave the dance," Harry replied, an evil smile lighting up his face.  
  
"Oooh! Then what are we waiting for? Let's leave now!" she took his hand in hers and started to drag him away.  
  
"What about Ron?" she heard him ask.  
  
"He won't miss us, Lavender's there to keep him preoccupie," she called over her shoulder.  
  
Hermione heard him laugh and she realized how much she loved his laugh. A type of laugh that was genuine, like it came straight from his soul.  
  
"Okay, so what is it?" she asked, as they entered the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"We have to go into our own room, first," Harry replied, loving the way her eyes twinkled with excitement.  
  
She hurriedly said the password and practically ran into their common room. She came to a dead halt when her eyes met the site in front of her.  
  
Piles and piles of rose petals decorated the floor and furniture in all different colors. Red, yellow, pink, and white glistened at her from the glow that was thrown from the fire. The smell drifted up to her nose, causing her to inhale with pleasure. Hermione twirled around and found Harry in front of her, down on one knee. He had a small velvet box in one hand, while the other one reached out to grasp her own.  
  
= * = * =  
  
Just close your eyes  
  
Each lovin' day  
  
And know this feeling won't go away  
  
'Til the day my life is through  
  
This I promise you  
  
Over and over I fall  
  
When I hear you call  
  
Without you in my life, baby  
  
I just wouldn't be living at all  
  
= * = * =  
  
Her free hand came up to clasp over her open mouth, silent but happy tears sliding down her rosy cheeks.  
  
"Ever since I saw you, I knew you were different from any other girl I had met before. You were special in a way that took me five years to figure out. Then one day, it hit me. I was in love with you. Along with that newfound love I had discovered, I also discovered why I fell madly in love with you.  
  
"It was the way you cared about everyone around you, even if you had a problem, you still helped other's with theirs first. The way your eyes became wide with concern when either Ron or I decided to run around the castle in the middle of night. Then the way you tagged along to make sure we wouldn't get hurt. I love the way you bite your lip in frustration or the way you raise your eyebrows when Ron asks you to copy your homework. The way your eyes light up with joy when you get a good mark.  
  
"I love the way you feel in my arms, like our bodies were built to accommodate each other's. I love the way you smell, I love the way you look, and think. But most of all, I love the way you make me feel when I'm with you. It's like I'm complete. You're the other half of me, the one I'm supposed to grow old with. Without you I'm lost.  
  
"I don't love you because you're beautiful, you're beautiful because I love you. You have made me the happiest person in the entire universe and I only hope I can do the same for you. Will you marry me, my 'Mione?"  
  
Hermione knelt down in front of him, her vision blurry from all the tears. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss that she hoped would show him how much she loved him because words did not seem enough.  
  
"Does that mean yes?" Harry asked, his own bright green eyes glistening with tears. He took out the ring from the small box and slipped it onto her finger, making her gasp.  
  
"Oh, Harry! This is the most beautiful piece of jewelry I've seen in my life!" Hermione cried, watching as the light from the fire made it sparkle.  
  
It was a gold ring with a thick band. Two hearts, sprinkled with diamonds, were intertwined on top. As she looked closer she saw that Harry's nickname for her ('Mione) was inscribed in one heart and Harry was in the other.  
  
"Look in the back," Harry whispered, who had been watching her face the whole time.  
  
She turned it over with shaking fingers. "Soul mates," she whispered it out loud.  
  
"It was my mother's. I just got it inscribed. I hope you like it."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I love it!" she cried, wrapping him up in a tight hug.  
  
Harry stood up and reached down to help Hermione to her feet, tears falling down her cheeks as well as his. They stood there looking at each other for a moment before coming together in the most passionate kiss in kissing history.  
  
"Mmm ... Harry ..." Hermione groaned, as she felt his tongue ask for permission to enter her mouth.  
  
Before they knew what was happening, Hermione's dress had slipped to the floor along with Harry's suite.  
  
He laid her down gently, near the fire, never breaking the kiss. He moved his lips down her neck slowly, planting small kisses on her baby soft skin.  
  
Hermione shut her eyes and bit her lip, suddenly waiting for the pain and terror she had felt when Anthony had taken advantage of her. When she finally looked up, she saw Harry, not Anthony. Sweet, loving, wonderful Harry, staring at her, with so much concern in his eyes, it made her heart ache.  
  
"'Mione, maybe we shouldn't ... it's too soon ..." he murmured, running a finger softly down her cheek.  
  
She shook her head. "I want to."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Hermione smiled up at him, bringing her hand to rest on his cheek, "Sure I'm sure," she whispered.  
  
Harry smiled at her and planted his lips on hers, causing Hermione to feel a torrent of emotions flood through her.  
  
All her life she had wondered what it would feel like to be in love and be loved by a person who understood you inside and out. How it would feel to lie in that person's arms and be oblivious to everything and everyone around you. She had imagined it would be wonderful, but what she felt was beyond wonderful.  
  
She felt ... complete.  
  
= * = * =  
  
I will take you in my arms  
  
And hold you right where you belong  
  
'Till the day my life is through  
  
This I promise you, baby  
  
Just close your eyes  
  
Each lovin' day  
  
And know this feeling won't go away  
  
Every word I say is true  
  
This I promise you  
  
Every word I say is true  
  
This I promise you  
  
I promise you  
  
= * = * = Author's Note: Hey! This chapter is FINALLY done! You have no idea how long it took me. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry if a lot of it is a bit sappy (okay, a lot sappy) but what can I say, I'm a hopeless romantic.  
  
I want to say thank you to all my reviewers -- you guys are the best! I luv ya! Oh, and to KEVIN: Harry and Anthony are 17. You asked how Anthony got the alchohol (since I did say his breath stinked of it). Yes, that is illegal but that hasn't stopped any underage teenagers from drinking it, has it? Let's just say, Anthony's dad had some alchohol locked up and Anthony got to it (all the time). How does that sound? Hope I cleared things up for you! Thanks for your review!  
  
Anyway, I really do hope you liked this chapter, let me know. Meaning REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Oh, and the song is "This I Promise You" by Nsync. I absolutely LOVE that song, it's one my (if not the) faves! I just wanted to let you know, hope no one sues me .... I just thought that song fit in well with this chapter. Don't worry I will NOT be adding any more songs to this fic (it took me forever).  
  
Until the next chapter,  
  
= * = Sweetie = * = 


	16. Deception

Chapter 15 *Deception*  
  
"Do you think he did it?" Lavender Brown asked as she sat down on Ron's lap near the blazing fire.  
  
"Yes," he replied, absent-mindedly stroking Lavender's blonde hair.  
  
"What's wrong, babe?" she asked, noticing how Ron seemed to be much more mellow than usual.  
  
Ron looked up at her. "Do you think we'll ever have that?" he asked, running a finger across her lips.  
  
"Have what?" Lavender asked, confused.  
  
"What Harry and Hermione have? That love that seems to make them glow. The way they just know what the other is thinking or if one of them is in trouble or scared? The way you just know that they have a special bond that can't ever be broken no matter what happens? Like their souls are connected."  
  
Lavender smiled at her boyfriend, surprised at his poetic choice of words. "Ronald Weasley, are you jealous?"  
  
Ron laughed. "No, honey. I've never been jealous of them no matter what anyone thinks. I think they deserve each other. I was just thinking, though. What is it like to have what they have? Will we ever have that?"  
  
She lowered her face towards him and kissed him very softly on the lips. "If you want to, we can have what they have," she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Do you love me?" Ron asked, his lips leaning against hers. He smiled at her knowing that the question would annoy her but needing to know nonetheless.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, if I have to ...." Lavender was about to go into one of her How-Many-Times-Do-I-Have-To-Tell-You lectures but Ron shushed her by pressing his lips firmly against hers.  
  
"I love you, too," he chuckled, pulling her down on the couch with him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Harry watched Hermione sleep next to him (they had somehow ended up on his bed) and ran gentle fingers across her face, he didn't think it was possible to love her anymore than he already did.  
  
But as Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she murmured, "Hey you," with a sleepy smile, his heart seemed to thud against his chest with love he didn't know existed.  
  
"I love you," he whispered and pulled her closer to him until their bodies touched.  
  
She leaned her head against his shoulder, making small circles on his chest. "I love you, too."  
  
"Sleep well?" he asked, running tan fingers through her tangled hair.  
  
"You know, I don't think I've ever slept so peacefully."  
  
"That's because I'm so soft and cuddly," Harry said with a sly smile.  
  
"No, I just think your bed is more comfortable than mine," Hermione replied, with an equally sly smile.  
  
"Oh, well if that's the case, than I suggest you leave," he said, trying hard to sound serious.  
  
Hermione raised her head to stare at him with wide eyes. "You're not serious? How will you keep warm without me, huh?" she asked, catching on.  
  
"Cho said she would be glad to fill in whenever I needed a replacement."  
  
"Good luck with that one," she said with a laugh. "Hey, there's a letter on the dresser," she said suddenly, reaching over him to get at it.  
  
"Who's it from?" she asked, as Harry opened up the thin piece of parchment.  
  
"Sirius," Harry replied, chewing his bottom lip. "Do you think something happened to him?"  
  
"Well, we won't know until we read it, now will we?" Hermione answered, then took the letter out of Harry's shaking hands and leaned back into him, so they could both read it.  
  
Dear Harry:  
  
How are you? I hope you're doing fine. Don't worry, I'm fine, I just wanted to let you know not to worry -- yet. I won't lie to you, Harry. Things are looking grim for us. Voldemort has become powerful in what seems a matter of months. Small villages and towns are destroyed. Muggles and Wizards alike have been killed for just being in the wrong place at the wrong time. We, Hagrid and I, have not found him, yet. We are hot on his trail though, and I promise I will try to be home at Christmas. It will be our first and I want to make it memorable. Say hello to Ron and Hermione for me. And Harry, please watch her. Voldemort is more against muggle- borns than ever. Take care and don't go looking for trouble. Hogwart's might not be as safe as before but it is still the safest place to be. Remember, I love you and will try my hardest to be home for Christmas.  
  
All my love,  
  
Sirius  
  
P.S. Congratulations to you and Hermione. Your parents would be so proud.  
  
For a minute neither of them spoke, Sirius' words floating through their heads, filling them with dread and happiness at the same time.  
  
"Are you okay?" Hermione finally broke the silence, looking up to see the expression on his face.  
  
Harry didn't speak for a moment then looked down at her with sad eyes. "Maybe we shouldn't go through with this. It's too dangerous. I would be putting you in too much danger and it's not worth it."  
  
Hermione sat up on her knees and turned to face him, the sheet falling in a pile around her waist. "Don't you dare back out on me, Harry Potter! I will not leave your side, danger or no danger. I knew what I was getting myself into from the very beginning. And to me, you're very worth it," she leaned closer and took his face between her hands. "Listen to me, baby. We: you, Ron, and I, have always been there for each other. If it weren't for you I would be dead right now," at these words, Hermione's eyes misted over but she refused to break down in tears. "I love you. You mean the world to me and without you in it, it wouldn't be the same. Please don't think that by staying away you're protecting us. Never ever think you drag us into danger because we willingly follow you. Harry, you're my best friend, my confidante, and my fiance, and I intend on spending the rest of my life with you. Got it?" she finished, breathless.  
  
Harry broke out into an amazing smile, sending warmth coursing through her body. "You're amazing, do you know that? I don't know what I would do without you and I don't want to find out," he pulled her to him and kissed her soundly on the lips.  
  
Hermione laughed and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, inhaling his scent. "And if I ever hear you say anything like that again, I think I'll have to beat you until you regain your senses."  
  
Harry didn't answer, his lips had traveled from her lips to her throat. And as he kissed a sensitive part under her ear, she groaned.  
  
Though she wanted to stay that way forever, Hermione pushed him away gently. "We really should go down to breakfast. People will start to worry. Besides, I'm starving!" she said this just as her stomach grumbled, causing them both to laugh.  
  
"Oh, all right ..." he said, reluctantly, getting up and helping Hermione to her feet.  
  
They got dressed and stepped out of their secluded world, immediately being bombarded with questions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you ask her?"  
  
"How was it?"  
  
"Was it romantic?"  
  
"Did you cry?"  
  
"Did she say no?"  
  
"What did you do after?"  
  
Harry and Hermione ducked under arms and finally reached the couch where Ron was cracking up. "Well, you might as well answer them. They won't go away, believe me I tried," he told them, smiling widely.  
  
Harry and Hermione stood up and faced the group of curious Gryffindors.  
  
"Yes, I asked her and she said yes," Harry answered.  
  
"It was very romantic and I did cry," Hermione answered.  
  
"And what we did after is our own business," They both answered, smiling broadly.  
  
The common room erupted into cheers and congratulations could be heard from miles away. "Geesh, how many people did you tell?" Hermione whispered in Harry's ear so he could hear her.  
  
"I only told Sirius, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Ron, and Lavender," Harry whispered back. "I don't know how they all found out."  
  
At this they both looked over at Lavender who blushed sheepishly. "I couldn't help it!"  
  
Hermione laughed. "Come on, Lav. Let's go down to the Great Hall," she linked arms with her friend and they headed out of the room, the boys following behind them.  
  
"Wow, you must have been busy last night, Herm. You're eating faster than I am!" Ron commented, making Hermione blush crimson.  
  
"Shut-up, Ron!" Hermione snapped then looked at Harry with narrowed eyes as he was trying hard not to laugh. "Guys. They are so immature."  
  
Ron leaned over the table to whisper something to Harry. "Was it good?"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione and Lavender cried, horrified.  
  
"None of your business!" Hermione told him.  
  
But when she wasn't looking, Ron glanced at Harry who gave a slight nod, making Ron laugh harder.  
  
Hermione was about to comment but the two friends stood up. "Sorry, Herm, practice," Ron said, jumping back to avoid Lavender's slap.  
  
Harry bent down to kiss her. "I'll see you in a bit, okay?"  
  
"Harry, I have a bad feeling about this," Hermione confided, suddenly turning serious.  
  
"About what, love?" he asked, looking a bit concerned.  
  
"About you going to practice. Maybe you shouldn't ..." she didn't know why but her heart started to thud painfully against her chest.  
  
"Herm, he's the captain, he has to go. You must be doing something right, Potter, because she can't even go a couple of hours without you!" Ron joked but saw how serious and scared Hermione looked. "Hon, nothings going to happen," he said, seriously, looking at Lavender for some explanation but she only shrugged.  
  
Harry pulled her into a corner so they could have more privacy "Baby, what's wrong? I'll miss you, too, but I have to go ..."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No, it's not that. Well, I mean, I'll miss you, but that's not it. I have this feeling ..." she knew she wasn't making any sense and the confused look on Harry's face proved it.  
  
"What kind of feeling?"  
  
"Just please be careful, okay? I don't want anything to happen to you. I wish I could come and watch but McGonagall wants me to tutor a first year who's having trouble. Ugh ..." she groaned.  
  
Harry frowned. "Hey, everything is going to be fine. But I'll be careful, you too, okay?" he hugged her tightly and waited a few minutes until she relaxed. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," she said and watched as he disappeared out the door with Ron.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, five minute break!" Harry called out across the Quidditch field, watching as his team caught all the balls; the snitch already in his hand.  
  
"We are going to kick Hufflepuff's arse," Ron said, coming down to stand next to Harry.  
  
"Uh huh ..." he mumbled, biting his bottom lip and staring at the Dark Mark, it almost seemed natural against the gray sky.  
  
"Still worried about Hermione?" Ron asked, as they headed towards the locker room.  
  
Harry nodded and turned to his friend. "Do you think something's going to happen? She seemed pretty scared ..."  
  
Ron shook his head, causing red strands of hair to fall in front of his eyes. "No, I think she's still a bit paranoid because of Parzatti. I swear, if I ever see him again, I'm going to blast that bastard to pieces," Ron growled, the name leaving a bad taste in his mouth.  
  
"You know, I haven't seen him ever since Sirius and Hagrid left. You don't think he's planning on doing something, do you? Maybe I should go check on her," Harry said, frowning. The thought of Anthony hurting Hermione again, made his blood boil.  
  
"I doubt if he'll try anything now, but you should go see if she's all right. If you see Lavender, tell her that our dinner date is still on," Ron said.  
  
"Are you planning on asking her?" Harry asked, grabbing his wand just in case.  
  
Ron's eyes glowed. "Yeah. But not now though. Two engagements in two days is a bit much."  
  
Harry laughed as he made his way towards the castle. Everything's going to be fine, he told himself, even though he picked up his pace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Let me go!" Harry growled, looking at the person who he despised as much as Voldemort.  
  
"Temper, temper, Potter," Anthony drawled, smiling evilly at him. "I told you, not until I get what I want. And I can't very well get her with you in the way. And the easiest way to get her," he said, strolling over to Harry and plucking some of his jet black hairs, "is to look like you."  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
"Actually, I would. I've had this polyjuice potion ready for weeks and all I needed was something of yours. Now that I have that, I can become you and get to the mudblood easier. Revenge is sweet," he sneered, pressing his face close to Harry's. "Won't it be fun to play with her head."  
  
"Don't you dare touch her!" Harry shouted, rage flowing through every bone in his body. He struggled against the rope that had him tied against a thick tree. "Do anything to me, but leave Hermione alone!"  
  
"Nope, no can do. Voldemort wants you, I just want the mudblood. Won't it be great when the great Potter is murdered by his own fiance?" Anthony asked, with a laugh that sent shivers down Harry's spine. "Or, maybe we should torture her in front of your eyes and then kill you. It'll be fun to see the look on your face when I tear her heart out in front of you," his voice was so cold, it was scary.  
  
"I swear, when I get my hands on you, I'll ..."  
  
"You'll what, Potter? Kill me by showing me your scar?" he laughed as he picked up Harry's wand off the ground. Anthony had captured him so suddenly, Harry had no time to defend himself.  
  
"Please, just leave her alone. What has she ever done to you?" Harry pleaded.  
  
Anthony's laugh stopped and his lazy smile faded. His icy blue eyes narrowed and he scowled at Harry. "What has she ever done to me, Potter? She thought she could stick me in that muggle jail and that'd be the end! I don't think so. No one leaves me, I leave them! No, she will not get away with all the humiliation she gave me. I will see her dead even if I have to die also!" he came closer and poked Harry hard in the chest. "Isn't it horrible knowing that I'll be sleeping with the mudblood? Just wait until she realizes her sweet little Potty isn't so sweet anymore!" with that he swallowed the thick liquid before Harry could have a chance to comment.  
  
Right before Harry's eyes, Anthony turned into him. Green eyes stared into green. "Parzatti ..."  
  
"Shut it, Potter! Don't try to escape or cry for help, neither will work. I have to go. Have fun, " he said with a cruel laugh and disappeared in a billow of dark robes.  
  
Harry banged his head against the tree trunk, furious at himself. "Oh God, Hermione ..." tears gathered in his eyes. Hermione was in danger and it was his fault. He wasn't even man enough to protect her let alone save her.  
  
"I'm so sorry, baby ...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where could he have gone?" Ron asked, worry evident in his voice.  
  
They had all returned from the break and waited patiently for Harry but after ten minutes they knew something was wrong.  
  
"Maybe he got carried away with Hermione?" Seamus suggested, causing everyone to snigger.  
  
"No ..." Ron said. "Do you think something happened to him?"  
  
They shook their heads, no one knew what could have possibly kept Harry away for this long.  
  
"Maybe we should tell McGonagall," Ginny suggested.  
  
"Tell her what, Weasley?"  
  
The team turned around and saw Harry's look-alike strolling towards them. "What are you all gaping at? Get a move on! We don't have all day you know!"  
  
Ron looked at him with puzzlement. Harry never called Ginny by her last name. He was also not so rude ... Oh, you're just being paranoid, Ron! he scolded himself. That was Harry, his best friend.  
  
"You great git! You hit the bludger, you don't chase it!" Ron heard Harry shout coldly, making Ginny's chin tremble.  
  
Ron's eyes narrowed, there was something wrong ... Harry had never shouted at Ginny or at anyone for that matter.  
  
That's Harry, my best friend? My arse.  
  
A.N: Hey, I'm back! I hope everyone had a great Christmas! Okay, I'm going to make this short 'cause no one reads these anyway (though, I do) ...  
  
This was not the best chapter -- so I'm sorry it doesn't live up to Chapter 15 (I don't know how I'm going to top that ). It was pretty long though, so I hope that helps a bit. Anyway, on to the reviews:  
  
MaRiAn the LiBrArIaN: I hope you're feeling better!! I didn't want to make you cry! Thanks so much for your review! It meant a lot!  
  
Avril's worst nightmare: Wow! You printed it out? Geesh ... Um, I'm glad you like it? Lol. Okay, to answer your question. I know that I said Hermione sent Harry unmeltable chocolates 'cause the Dursleys wouldn't let him have anything good but then I said that Harry lived with Sirius. Harry IS living with Sirius so forget all about the Dursleys. I made a mistake -- it happens to everyone. I actually corrected myself in an author's note in one of the beginning chapters -- but no one reads those .... Anyway, sorry for the confusion and thanx for reviewing!  
  
To the rest of my reviewers, thanks so much!! I love you guys! Now that you're done reading this, REVIEW! The more reviews the faster I update!  
  
Have a happy New Year!  
  
Sweetie 


	17. Transparent

IMPORTANT!!!!! ----- A.N: I usually don't put my notes in the beginning of the chapter but I had to explain a few things before I began so I wouldn't confuse you guys. From now on, I will be calling Anthony Harry2 -- it takes too long to say Harry look-alike and the impostor, and I don't want to say just Harry cause that could get a bit confusing. Also, the title gives you a clue on what's going to happen in this chapter 8 )  
  
Chapter 16 * Transparent *  
  
"Hermione! Herm, wait up!" Ron called, running to catch up with his friend.  
  
"Hey, Ron. What's up?" Hermione asked, turning around to see Ron panting.  
  
"Did Harry come by to see you about an hour ago?" he asked.  
  
"No, I thought he was with you at practice," she replied, looking confused.  
  
"I knew it! Herm, Harry isn't -"  
  
"I'm not what, Ron?" Harry2 walked up behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
The site made Ron sick to his stomach. He couldn't tell the Harry impostor that he was on to him because he didn't exactly know who the person was that was pretending to be Harry (even though he had an idea of who it could be). He would just have to keep his eyes and ears open for clues. He also had to warn Hermione but with Harry2 around all the time, he wouldn't be able to. He only hoped she would be able to figure it out on her own, and soon.  
  
"Ron? Are you okay?" Hermione's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.  
  
He pasted on a fake smile. "Yeah, I'm fine, Herm. I'm going to go look for Lavender," Ron gave her a tight hug, trying to make her catch on, but she only hugged him back; much to the jealousy of Harry2.  
  
"We should go, babe," Harry2 said abruptly, pulling her away from Ron.  
  
"All right. See you later, Ron," Hermione said, giving Ron a weird look.  
  
Harry2 wrapped an arm around her waist and practically pulled her into him. "Good-bye, Weasley."  
  
"If that's not Harry than where is Harry?" Ron muttered to himself, hoping that his one friend was unharmed and that his other friend would not get hurt, again, by the same guy who crushed her heart and her self-confidence.  
  
* = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = *  
  
"Harry, stop! What has gotten into you?" Hermione asked, pushing him away.  
  
"Oh come on, babe! We're engaged now, remember?" Harry2 whined, sitting back to frown at her.  
  
Hermione stared at him, fear making it's way into her heart. No, we are not engaged. Me and Harry are engaged, she thought. This person wasn't Harry. She felt it the moment he came up to her and slid his arms around her waist.  
  
There had been many things that didn't seem right about the way Harry acted. Harry had never called her 'babe'; baby, baby girl, but never babe. He had never sounded so cold towards Ron and he wouldn't have gotten jealous if Ron had hugged her. Harry never pushed her to do things she didn't want to do and was never so rough. But the things that were the most obvious were his eyes -- Harry's eyes always made her feel warm, they were always bright and loving. This Harry's eyes were dull and, well, sneaky. Also, when Harry was around her, she felt safe and protected. She would feel a tingle that went from her head to her toes every time he touched her. This Harry made her feel self-conscious and afraid. Exactly the way Anthony made her feel.  
  
Harry2 proceeded to kiss her neck again as she pushed him away. She couldn't tell him she knew because she was alone with him in her common room; a very dangerous position to be in. She would just have pretend to be clueless and act the way she would with her Harry. Oh God ... Harry, she thought, her heart squeezing painfully.  
  
"Stop, Harry," Hermione pushed him away firmly and got up, ready to go find Ron (who, she was sure, knew that this person wasn't Harry), but before she could reach the door, Harry2 had grabbed her wrist.  
  
"No, I don't think so. Since I'm the man of this ... relationship, I tell you what to do. Got it?" he sneered, an evil smile crossing his lips. His hold became tighter and she struggled to get away.  
  
"Oh yeah, I got it!" Hermione snapped at him, her right knee coming up hard to meet his 'male organ'.  
  
"Ow!" Harry2 yelped, instantly let go of her, and doubled over in pain.  
  
Hermione sprinted for the door and got out as fast as her legs could carry her, running smack into Ron.  
  
"Hermione! What happened?" he asked, holding her arms to keep her from falling.  
  
"That's-that's not H-Harry," she panted, shaking her head from side to side, feeling her old shivers coming on.  
  
Ron put an arm around her shoulders and led her to one of the couches, sitting across from her and taking her hands in his. "He didn't try to ...." he asked, anger boiling inside of him.  
  
Hermione shook her head, trying to stop from shaking. She had thought she had gotten over that fear but Harry2 had brought all the painful memories flooding back. "No, he was going to but I, um, kicked him in the ..." She trailed off, heat rising to her cheeks.  
  
Ron's eyes became wide and he began to laugh. "You hit him in the dick? Sorry, penis? Go, Herm!" he cried, happy that she had defended herself.  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes and her body shook with racking sobs, but she smiled, nonetheless.  
  
Ron scooted closer and wrapped his long arms around her. "Ssh, it's okay, hon. I won't let him hurt you, okay? And we'll find Harry and everything will be okay," Ron reassured her, rocking her back and forth until her sobs and shaking subsided.  
  
"Won't he ever stop? Or will I be afraid of him for the rest of my life?" Hermione asked, wiping away the rest of her tears.  
  
"So you think it's Anthony, too?" Ron asked.  
  
"Who else could it be? What does he want from me? I'm so sick of him following me everywhere and this time he's gone too far! I want my Harry back and if -"  
  
"Woa, Herm! Calm yourself! Anger isn't going to get us anywhere though I'm holding myself back from going in there and killing him with my bare hands," Ron said, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Right. We should go to Dumbledore," Hermione said, taking a deep breath. She got up and was about to head out the door, Ron at her heels, when Lavender came down the stairs of the girl's dormitories.  
  
"Hey, guys! Whe're you going?"  
  
"Come on, Lav. We'll explain on the way," Ron said, taking her hand.  
  
"On the way to where?"  
  
"Dumbledore's office."  
  
* = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = *  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open, he was immediately alert. "Who's there?" he called, his own echo answering his question.  
  
He had been tied to that tree for he didn't know how long, he only knew it hadn't been a full day. He was starving, cold, and very angry; which took the place of being frightened. He had tried over and over to untie himself but that bastard Anthony had used some sort of charm to keep the rope tight. Harry's wrists were sore and there was dry blood where the rope was cutting into his skin.  
  
But that was the least of his worries. He knew Anthony hadn't hurt Hermione yet; he would have felt it somehow if he had, but he didn't know if his friends had figured out that it wasn't him but Anthony. "When I get my hands on you, Parzatti, I swear, I'm going to tear you limb for limb!" he shouted up at the sky.  
  
Harry didn't know it, but someone was watching him with a delighted smile. A Death Eater backed away from the hiding place he was in and ran to go tell his master the wonderful news.  
  
"What is it, Goyle?" Voldemort barked, red eyes glinting with impatience. He stared at the boy who was cowering at his master's feet.  
  
"M-master, Parzatti has s-s-succeeded in c-c-capturing P-P-P-Potter," Goyle stuttered, his thick eyebrows coming down to hide his eyes.  
  
"Excellent!" The Dark Lord cried, kicking Goyle off of him. "Now all we need is to wait for Parzatti to bring the mudblood so we can torture Potter slowly for all the trouble he's caused me all these years!"  
  
"Y-yes m-master."  
  
"Shut up, you blubbering fool! You speak when I ask you to! Now go find something useful to do."  
  
Goyle scampered away, whimpering to himself.  
  
"I really should just get rid of that fool and his git of a friend, Crabbe," Voldemort mumbled to himself. "Ah, well, that will come in time," he shrugged. "Now I need to find out a way to kill Potter and get into Hogwart's to kill that old fool, Dumbledore, and the world will be mine for the taking!" he let out an awful laugh that sent shivers down poor Harry's spine.  
  
* = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = *  
  
"Did you actually think I would let you go tell that pathetic excuse for a wizard that you're precious Harry isn't the same?" Harry2 asked, coming closer to sneer at the trio.  
  
I can't believe he still thinks that we think he's Harry, Ron thought to himself, a grim smile escaping his lips.  
  
"What are you smiling at, Weasley?"  
  
"Oh nothing, Potter. Go on," he said, waving a hand in front of him.  
  
Harry2 scowled at him but didn't comment. "I am taking you three back to our dormitories and we will act like nothing happened, understand?"  
  
"How can we pretend that nothing happened when nothing really didn't happen?" Hermione asked, looking at him with a smug expression on her face.  
  
Ron and Lavender suppressed a laugh as Harry2 turned to give her his full anger. "Did I speak to you?"  
  
"Um, yes, I believe you did. You said us three and if you weren't speaking to me too, than you would have said you two," Hermione answered.  
  
"Why you .." Harry2 took a step closer to Hermione and raised a hand to smack her across the face but Ron stepped in front of her.  
  
"Touch her, Potter, and you'll wish you were never born," Ron growled. They had agreed on making Anthony think that they still believed it was Harry. It made things a bit easier.  
  
Surprise flashed into his eyes for a minute but he quickly hid it. "Very well. Let's go, I don't have all day to sit and watch you," he barked, pushing past them and heading down the hall, turning around to make sure they were following.  
  
"We'll have to wait until tomorrow," Hermione whispered so Harry2 wouldn't hear them.  
  
"But that could be dangerous," Lavender protested, biting her bottom lip. "And besides, how do you know for sure that it's Anthony?"  
  
"I know it's Anthony because he's the only person who makes me shake in my shoes," Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
  
Ron and Lavender looked at her sadly. "It will be dangerous but we'll have to risk it. Herm, maybe you should sleep in the girl's dormitories tonight?" Ron said, looking worried.  
  
"I can't, Ron. He'll suspect something. I'll be all right," Hermione reassured them, but the mere thought of sleeping with Anthony in an empty room made her break out in a cold sweat.  
  
"If you're sure. You have to be careful, okay?" Ron told her.  
  
Hermione smiled at his big brother protectiveness. "I will."  
  
ALSO IMPORTANT -- PLEASE READ!  
  
A.A.N: Okay, end of chapter 17 ~ Hope you enjoyed it and that it didn't get too confusing. I want to say thanks to all my reviewers - THANX!!!  
  
Astre: Wow, you're making me blush! Thanks so much! And I am enjoying your fic very much. I'm waiting for the next chapter *patiently* -- hurry and update!!!  
  
Ambrosia: You don't like a lot of fluff?? Then this is not the story for you! But I'm glad you like it and thanks for your review! Oh, and don't get used to all this evil -- lol.  
  
And to those who have just read this chapter and haven't reviewed --- REVIEW!!!!  
  
------ Okay, one more thing. I have a few options for you guys on where you want me to end this story.  
  
A) End it at where they destroy Voldemort (no use keeping that a secret -- everyone knows THAT's gonna happen)  
  
B) End it at where they graduate.  
  
C) End it when Harry and Hermione get married and start a life of their own.  
  
It's your guy's choice so please tell me ASAP whether you want A, B, or C -- with a few of suggestions of your own.  
  
Luv Ya All and have a VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!  
  
Sweetie 


	18. Face to Face

Chapter 17 * Face to Face *  
  
Hermione sat up, gasping. Sweat dripped down her face mixing with salty tears. "Not again ... " she moaned, getting out of bed and silently stepping out of the common room, careful not to make any noise in case Harry2 was awake.  
  
Hermione climbed up the staircase leading to the boy's dormitories and sneaked in. She went over to Ron's bed and shook him awake.  
  
"S'matter?" he mumbled sleepily, opening one blue eye to see who was waking him up so late at night. "Herm? What happened?" Ron asked, sitting up in bed, fully awake. He eyed her for a minute then pulled her onto his bed, pulling her into his embrace.  
  
"Another nightmare," Hermione mumbled against his chest, glad that Ron was there since Harry was, well, she didn't want to think about where Harry could be.  
  
"Did he try anything?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, but he didn't have to. Stupid git brought back my nightmares!" Hermione answered, angrily.  
  
Ron's chuckle turned into a yawn as he settled himself and Hermione back down, making sure she was comfortable before letting his eyes fall shut.  
  
After a few moments of silence he heard a stifled sob coming from next to him. "Herm, what's wrong?"  
  
"I miss him!" Hermione whispered softly, stuffing a fist into her mouth to stop from crying.  
  
"I miss him too, hon. But he's all right and we'll get him back. Don't worry," Ron answered, hugging her close and rubbing her back to comfort her.  
  
"But what if he's all alone, scared, cold, and hungry?" Hermione asked, beginning to feel sleepy.  
  
Ron remained quiet, not being able to answer the question that had been playing in his head for hours.  
  
"We'll save him," Hermione said, snuggling closer to Ron, and falling asleep.  
  
"Yeah, we'll save him, Herm," Ron whispered, falling asleep himself.  
  
* = * = * = * = * = * = * =* = * = * = * = *  
  
"What is taking so long!" a cold cry could be heard through out the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Just a few more minutes, Master," Anthony answered, coolly. "I sent them the letter and they should be receiving it any moment now and they'll run out here thinking Harry needs them. They're so stupid that they don't even realize it was me and not Harry. Idiots."  
  
Voldemort rolled his eyes at the arrogant young wizard but chose not to comment. His patience gone he floated over to where Harry was tied, his head leaning against his shoulders, asleep.  
  
Harry's head snapped up, his bright green eyes looked up to glare at the Dark Lord, hatred evident on every feature on his young face. "Of course. Little old Voldie would be a part of the supidest plan ever developed," Harry growled, using the nickname him and his friends had deemed worthy enough for the evil wizard. "You actually believed Parzatti's plan would work? Like Hermione and Ron wouldn't be able to tell it wasn't me."  
  
"For your information, Potter," Anthony cut in, spitting out Harry's last name as if it were something sour. "Granger and Weasley don't suspect a thing."  
  
Harry let out a bitter laugh. "It's amazing how you dated Hermione for a year and you don't even know her, never even tried to get to know her," Harry's features became hard. "Oh, wait, that's right. You only used her for something that no girl would give you willingly."  
  
Anthony 's face become red with anger and he lunged foward to attack, but Voldemort stopped him. As much as the Dark Lord was enjoying the tension between the two boys, it was time to get down to business.  
  
"Parzatti! Get a hold of yourself! They will be here any minute and we must get ready," he grabbed Anthony by his robe and they disappeared behind the trees.  
  
Harry bit his lip, the tough facade gone. If Hermione and Ron come (which he was sure they would) then they would be putting themselves in danger for him, something he never wanted them to do; but they were just as stubborn as Harry himself.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry was snapped out of his thoughts as a very familiar female voice called out his name. "Hermione!" as much as he didn't want her to get hurt, he was extremely glad to see her.  
  
She ran up to him, tears welling up in her eyes. She hugged him tightly, trying to warm him up. "I've missed you," she whispered as Ron and Lavender appeared, arguing.  
  
"They've been doing that the whole way here. Ron doesn't want Lavender to come with us and Lavender won't take no for an answer," Hermione explained as Harry watched the couple bicker back and forth.  
  
Ron saw them watching him. "Hiya, Harry!" he called with a smile, before turning back to Lavender.  
  
Harry shook his head, smiling, then turned back to Hermione. As she was talking to him, she had managed to untie the rope that was holding him against the tree. "Thanks, beautiful," Harry said, rubbing his sore wrists. "I missed you, too," Harry whispered, pulling her into a tight hug. He didn't want her to think he hadn't heard her.  
  
Hermione frowned at his wrists, red, raw, and caked with dry blood. "I'm going to kill him," Hermione said under her breath, waiting for Anthony to show himself.  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, you have to go get Dumbledore. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
Hermione shook her head and was about to answer when a cold voice interrupted. "Well, well, well. You guys finally got here. How does it feel to know that Harry was here all along and I was pretending to be him and that you were fooled?" Anthony said, a stupid smile playing on his handsome face.  
  
Ron and Hermione burst out into laughter, surprising Harry, Anthony, and Lavender. "What is so funny?" Anthony asked, clearly confused and beginning to get angry.  
  
It took a minute for Ron and Hermione (who were holding on to each other for support) to stop laughing and regain their composure. "You know, I thought you were dense when I was dating you, or should I say, 'held as prisoner', but now your just full out stupid. And I mean, Crabbe and Goyle stupid!" Hermione answered, trying hard to control herself from bursting into laughter again.  
  
Anthony growled and began to move closer to her when Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Lavender took out their wands and pointed it at him. "Go any closer to her, Parzatti, and we'll hex you to kingdom come, " Harry told him.  
  
Anthony stopped in his tracks, looking lost, when a sudden laugh sent shivers down their spines and a smile on Anthony's face. "Master, I got them just where you want them," Anthony spoke first, giving them a smug look.  
  
"Thank you, Parzatti. Now get the mudblood," Voldemort demanded, causing Harry and Ron to move in front of her and Hermione to move back.  
  
"You're fight is with me, Voldemort," Harry said, ignoring the sudden pain that was spreading from his scar.  
  
"Yes, I know, Potter. The mudblood is for Parzatti. He has a few things to settle with her," Voldemort said, lazily. "And don't bother trying to protect her, it won't work," as he was saying this, Anthony had been distracting Ron.  
  
"Hey, Weasley! You have quite a girlfriend here!" Anthony cried, grabbing Lavender by the wrist when she wasn't paying attention and taking her wand from her.  
  
Ron twirled around just in time to see Anthony give Lavender a kiss. His face became redder than his hair and he lunged foward, pulling himself and Anthony to the ground.  
  
"I'm going to kill you, you bastard, son of a bitch, bloody arse whole!" Ron roared, sending punches left and right.  
  
"Immobulius!" Voldemort cried, causing both boys to freeze in mid-punch. "You really should control yourself," He told Ron, who was breathing heavily but seemed pleased at the damage that he did to Anthony's face.  
  
"I will give you a chance to escape, Weasley. You and your little girlfriend," Voldemort told Ron. After all, he didn't need the little Weasel or his girlfriend.  
  
"No, I'm -" Ron was about to comment when Harry cut in with a hard shake of his head.  
  
"No Ron. Go," he said firmly. "Go get Dumbledore," Harry mouthed to him.  
  
"Fine, I'll go," Ron said reluctantly, taking Lavender's hand. "Be careful," he said, the words sounding pathetic to his ears.  
  
As Ron and Lavender left them at a run, Anthony advanced on Hermione. "Accio wand!" Hermione cried pointing her wand at Anthony. His wand flew out of his hand and landed in Hermione's, causing a smirk to play on her lips. "You hurt me before Anthony, but not this time!" she told him, hitting him with another curse, sending him flying against a tree.  
  
As Harry and Voldemort watched, the sweet Hermione that Harry knew changed. As a feirce wind began to blow and snow began to come down, she stood before Anthony, her hair blowing wildly around her, and her eyes glazed with anger. "This is for hurting me endlessly and shattering my self- confidence! Wingardium Leviosa!" with that Anthony was lifted from the ground and thrown against another tree, clearly dazed and hurting.  
  
When Anthony finally managed to get up, he staggered towards Hermione, who had another spell on her lips. But before she could utter a word, Voldemort stepped in, annoyed at the time this little fight was taking. Why won't she kill him already?  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" he cried, a green light shooting out from his wand and hitting Anthony in the chest. "I didn't need him anymore," he told the two shocked friends.  
  
Harry was about to move closer to Hermione but Voldemort stopped him by wrapping a hand around Harry's neck. The pain seemed to tear through his body, but he resisted the urge to scream. Everything began to go black when he heard Hermione's voice. "Stop! Hurt me instead!"  
  
Voldemort let go of Harry with a bemused laugh. "You? And what will I do with you?" he asked. "All you do for me, is annoy me," he said. Before anyone could react, he had his wand pointed at her and had shouted, "Crucio!"  
  
Hermione fell to the ground, clutching herself around the middle. Unbearable pain engulfed every nerve in her body. She tried to scream but nothing came out of her mouth.  
  
"No!" Harry cried, kneeling next her. He suddenly stood up, anger evident on every feature of his face.  
  
Voldemort smiled evily at him. "Aw, did I hit a soft spot? You're lucky I didn't kill her, Potter!" he sneered, raising his wand once more.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" they both cried at the same time. A white light shot out of Harry's wand clashing with Voldemort's black one. The spell hit the other with such force, it sent them flying backward.  
  
Harry stood up and saw with some satisfaction that the spell had hit Voldemort harder than it did him.  
  
Voldemort struggled to get up, his face whiter than usual. "You will pay for that, Potter," he said weakly. "You will not win next time.," he sneered, disappearing in a cloud of dark robes and black smoke.  
  
A.N. Hey everyone! Finally this chapter is finished! I know it was badly written, but I honestly could not think of any good ideas. And I was planning on killing Voldemort in this chapter but it didn't seem to fit, somehow. Anyway, I'm sorry this chapter isn't the best (writer's block and being sick are my excuses) but I'll try harder next time : )  
  
Now to my reviewers, thank you! Wow, 201 reviews!! Thanks so much!  
  
Girly: Hey! You asked me to put a part in here where Harry2 kisses Lavender and Ron kicks his butt. Well, I did, and I hope you enjoyed it! About having more Ginny and Draco, maybe in later chapters here and there. I'll try. Thanks for your review!  
  
Ravenclawgirl: You asked me how I came up with this idea - though, I'm thinking it was a rhetorical question, I'll answer it anyway : ) I actually don't know how I came up with the idea for this story. It just sort of popped into my head. As do all the other ideas I get ~ Thanks for the review!  
  
rainbow: Does this chapter answer your question? Yes, the horrible Anthony is finally dead. Yeah! I wanted to kill Voldemort too, but oh well ... I'll kill him in another chapter, because he is going to die! Thanks for your review!  
  
Well, that's all for now! Until the next chapter,  
  
Sweetie 


	19. Soaring

Chapter 18 * Soaring *  
  
Hermione groaned, squeezing her eyes shut. She opened her eyes slightly and looked around the room; she was in the hospital wing. Great, I go to save Harry and I end up in the hospital wing, she told herself bitterly. She felt something heavy on her hand and looked down to see where the extra weight was coming from.  
  
Harry and Ron were sitting close to her, speaking in hushed voices. Harry was holding her hand tightly, his thumb rubbing against her knuckles gently.  
  
"Harry?" she whispered, groaning as she tried to sit up.  
  
"'Mione!" Harry cried.  
  
"Herm!" Ron cried at the same time.  
  
Harry stood up to hug her tightly, pushing her back down gently. "Don't try to sit up, it'll make your head hurt," he advised, kissing her warmly on the forehead.  
  
Ron smiled at her. "I think she figured that one out already," he said with a laugh. "We're glad you're up, Herm."  
  
Hermione smiled at them. "What happened?"  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other, passing a look that Hermione didn't miss.  
  
"I'm going to go find Lavender and Ginny, they'll want to know that you're up," Ron said suddenly, giving her another quick hug before leaving the room.  
  
Harry sat down on the edge of her bed, running a finger down her cheek. "I've missed you, baby gir," he said softly. He bent down on the bed and kissed her long and soft.  
  
Hermione sighed contentedly against his mouth and stretched out her arms to wrap them around his neck.  
  
Harry pulled away slowly, loving the feel of her in his arms. He leaned his forehead against hers gently, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "I missed doing that," Harry whispered.  
  
"How long was I out?" Hermione asked, worried.  
  
"One night."  
  
"One night? That's it? How did you miss kissing me when only one night passed?" Hermione wanted to know, smiling at him.  
  
"It seemed like eternity without you!" Harry replied in mock drama. A hand flew to his forehead as he pretended to faint like a girl.  
  
"Okay, okay, I get it," Hermione said between laughter. "So what happened?" she repeated, trying to sit up. "Help me up. No, I'm not going to lay down, Harry Potter! There's something you're not telling me and I could tell by the way you and Ron looked at each other. Now help me up before I get up on my own."  
  
Harry let out a defeated sigh and got off the bed. Hermione was about to ask him what he was doing when he came around to the other side and sat behind her, supporting her weight. "You know us too well," he muttered as she got herself comfortable against him.  
  
"Well, after seven years, I should hope so," Hermione answered, smiling to herself. "Now tell me, is Voldemort dead?"  
  
Harry slid his arms around her waist and rested his chin on the top of her head before answering. "No," he said simply.  
  
Though Hermione couldn't see his face, she could tell by the sound of his voice that he was ashamed of the fact that he had failed to destroy Voldemort - again. For seven years the Dark Lord had come back and for seven years Harry had fought him but never killed him.  
  
Hermione turned around in his arms, placing her hands on either side of his face. "Listen to me, Harry. None of this is your fault. You're only seventeen! There's nothing you can do and you've already done so much. The world might see you as a hero and you are, but you're also a person who wants to feel normal once in a while. I know for a fact that you tried your hardest. You're only human, love. And an incredible one at that."  
  
Harry stared into her warm brown eyes and tears gathered in his own. He knew Hermione was right but it didn't stop the guilt from flooding his conscious. He leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "You're right," he breathed, opening his eyes to look at her again. "You're always right," he added with a smile.  
  
Hermione hugged him tightly, made sure he was all right, and turned back around to lean against his chest. "Look at it this way. At least Anthony is dead."  
  
Instead of the response she was waiting for, dead silence followed. "Harry?" she called out his name, thinking he had fallen asleep because he didn't answer her for a long moment.  
  
"He's not dead, 'Mione," Harry almost whispered the words.  
  
Her insides seemed to freeze over. Anthony not dead? But Voldemort had killed him right in front of her eyes! He had to be dead! Hermione's mouth opened and closed several times, but nothing came out.  
  
"Baby?" Harry said softly. When she didn't answer he turned to face her, wanting to see the expression he knew was there. Hermione seemed to be in a state of shock, her hand was covering her mouth, her eyes wide and full of fear. If Anthony wasn't dead then he would continue to plague her.  
  
Harry took her hands in his. "I'm sorry. I know we saw Voldemort kill him but after he vanished, Anthony's body wasn't there. It was a trick. I don't exactly understand the purpose of it, though. I'm so sorry, love," he pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tightly.  
  
"I know the purpose," Hermione murmured into his ear. "He's always going to be around to threaten me. He's always going to be around to hurt me and make me think I'm trash," she began to sob and buried her face into Harry's neck.  
  
"No, he's not. I've had enough of him. If I see him I'm going to blow him into a million pieces. He's not going to hurt you, and this time, I'll make sure of it," Harry told her, firmly.  
  
"Hermione, dear! I'm so glad you're up!" Madame Pomfrey said, bustling into the room. Hermione wiped her tears away quickly and turned her head so the nurse wouldn't see her, but Madame Pomfrey ignored the fact that Hermione had been crying. "How are you feeling? Better? That's good!" she said while walking between beds. "Well, I have good news. You may leave whenever you feel like it, dear. Just take it slow for a couple of days until your headaches die down," with that, she smiled warmly at the couple and left.  
  
"How does she do it?" Harry asked amazed, an amused smiled on his face. "Are you all right?" he asked Hermione, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.  
  
Hermione sniffled but nodded with a smile. "Yes, I'll be all right."  
  
Though Hermione said she would be all right, Harry knew it would continue to bother her. "Hey, I have an idea that will take you're mind off of Anthony," he told her with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "I was going to go practice Quidditch for a while outside. Why don't you come with me? I've always wanted to teach you how to fly."  
  
Hermione shook her head violently. "No, it's all right. I think I'm just going to go study," she said, the prospect of being off the ground making her queasy.  
  
"'Mione, it's Saturday. Besides, flying is something that makes me happy, besides you. I've always wanted to share the feeling of joy with you."  
  
"You share it enough when you talk about it. Really, I rather not," she said, inching off the bed.  
  
"Please?" Harry begged, sticking out his bottom lip and widening his eyes.  
  
Hermione stared at him for a moment, torn between facing her fear and being with Harry. "Oh all right. But if I fall off I swear I'll kill you," Hermione warned, letting Harry pull her off the bed and waited while she got dressed, then preceded to drag her down the hallway with her mumbling, "I positively hate those eyes of his!"  
  
* = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = *  
  
"Okay, just climb on," Harry urged Hermione, as they stood in the middle of the Quidditch field in the white snow.  
  
Hermione shivered and pulled her coat closer to her body. It was beautiful outside and the weather was cold and crisp, just the way she liked it, but the flying was terrifying her. "I don't know ..."  
  
"You are not backing down now! Now get on. In front of me, that's it. On the count of three we're going to push off the ground, okay? I won't go too high or too fast unless you want to. Whatever you do, don't look down," Harry informed her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, made sure she was securely on his broom and counted to three.  
  
"Ahhh! Harry!" Hermione cried, gripping his hand and squeezing her eyes shut.  
  
"Open your eyes, love, the scenery is breathtaking. I'm not going to let you fall, okay? Just relax, you'll love this," Harry smiled at the back of her head.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and opened her eyes slowly. Her heart caught in her throat but Harry was right; the scenery was beautiful. As she began to relax, a feeling of adrenaline surged through her. She felt light and completely free, like she had left all her problems on the ground.  
  
"I told you, you would love this," Harry said laughing, as he read her mind. He leaned forward so his face was next to hers. "This is what I feel like whenever I'm up here. Pretty amazing, huh?"  
  
Hermione leaned against him and smiled. "No wonder you love to fly so much. This is amazing. Thanks for sharing it with me," she added softly.  
  
"You're welcome," Harry replied, kissed her neck softly, and nuzzled his face into her hair, loving the smell of vanilla.  
  
For a few minutes they just sat there, flowing lazily through the air, watching as they passed fluffy white clouds and confused looking birds.  
  
Hermione wished she could stay up there forever; just her, Harry, and the sky. But as she looked down (very quickly), she saw a figure in the middle of the field and it didn't look like any of their friends.  
  
"We should head back," Harry spoke her thoughts, steering his broom in the other direction. Hermione nodded in agreement but didn't say anything.  
  
As they neared the ground, they could see that the figure was Professor McGonagall, tapping her foot against the ground, impatiently.  
  
As they hit the ground, the perturbed looking professor uncrossed her arms and looked at the duo sternly. "Were you two going to stay up there forever? I have papers to grade!" she cried before turning on her heel and walking away from them.  
  
But as she turned around to make sure Harry and Hermione were following her, the old woman's face softened greatly. "Reminds me of James and Lily. Always sneaking off together ..." she murmured to herself, a smile spreading across her face.  
  
A.N: Hey everyone! Well, another chapter finally finished! Hope you like it - I had fun writing it 8 ) I want to say a HUGE thanks to ALL my reviewers! You guys make me blush! Thank you a trillion times.  
  
MaRiAn the LiBrArIaN: I wanted to thank you because you gave me the idea for not actually killing Anthony. I was going to just keep him dead but I read your review and it gave me another idea. Thanks!  
  
MagicalWritingRedHead: I have to tell you that your reviews always crack me up. I love reading them! And I will read your stories (I've read one before and I'm starting another one) whenever I get the chace. Thanks so much for ALL your reviews!  
  
starburst25589: You said that it makes you wonder why there aren't any guys like Harry in the muggle world and I just had to comment. I know, I wish there were more guys like Harry, too! Why do you think I made him the way he is? Thanks for your review!!  
  
BabyJ5: I've started reading one of your stories and I'll review when I'm done. Thanks so much for your review!!!  
  
Until the next chapter,  
  
Sweetie 


	20. Tragedy Strikes

Chapter 19 * Tragedy Strikes *  
  
"Happy Christmas!" Hermione cried, jumping up and down on the bed like a five-year-old.  
  
"Just five more minutes," Harry grumbled, pulling his pillow over his head.  
  
Hermione smirked at Harry's covered head; he was obviously not a morning person.  
  
She scooted closer to him and swung a leg across his body, so she was sitting on his butt. She ran her hands up his back until she reached his neck. She then brought her lips close to his neck. "I bought you a present," she whispered, kissing his neck softly and laughed when she saw the hairs on the back of his neck rise.  
  
"Well, you got me there. Now I have to wake up," was Harry's muffled reply. He turned around on his back so suddenly that if he hadn't reached out his hands to steady her, Hermione would have fallen off the bed.  
  
"Finally!" she cried, repositioning herself on his lap so she was straddling him. "I thought I was going to have to throw Hagrid's rock cakes at you!" she added, smugly.  
  
Harry didn't get a chance to answer, though, because Hermione's lips were pressed against his, one arm snaking around his neck and the other was holding the front of his shirt, pulling him closer to her.  
  
After a few moments, Hermione pulled away slowly, biting Harry's bottom lip lightly, and enjoying the low groan that was coming from him. She sighed contentedly. "Now that I got that out of my system, let's open presents!" she said, jumping off the bed.  
  
Harry laughed and did the same. "Do you want to go into the common room or stay here?" she asked, pulling out a dark purple bag from his trunk.  
  
"In here where we can be alone," Hermione answered. Though almost everyone had gone home for the holidays (including Ron, Ginny, and Lavender), some first and second year Gryffindors still remained.  
  
"I was hoping you would say that," Harry said with a smile, taking Hermione's hand, and leading her to their common room.  
  
"I'm going to get your present," Hermione said, dashing into her unoccupied room.  
  
Harry sat on the arm chair closest to the blazing fire, nervously fingering the ribbon on Hermione's present. He wasn't sure is she would like his gift even though Lavender and Ginny had assured him, countless times, that she would love it.  
  
"Okay, here it is," Hermione said, as she came back out and sat on the floor by his feet. She handed Harry the neatly wrapped gift, her eyes shining brightly.  
  
Harry carefully pulled the ends of the light green ribbon and pushed aside the layers of tissue paper. Scattered on top of a hardcover book was a selection of his favorite candy. He brushed those aside, his mouth watering, and pulled out the large leather book. His full name was stitched in green on the front cover. He ran a hand across it, loving it already. He turned the page and was surprised to see a picture of his parents holding him when he was just a newborn, one he had never seen before. Above that was his birth certificate. "How'd you ... " he was going to ask but Hermione cut him off.  
  
"Keep going. I'll explain when you're done," she said, resting her arms on his lap.  
  
On each page was a letter and picture of a different friend. Ron was first, followed by Hermione, then Neville. As he turned each page he realized that his friends were sorted in the order he had met them. Even Draco was in it, though Harry suspected that Ginny had made him. Sirius, Hagrid, Dumbledore, and the other teachers had written something in there. Harry smiled as he saw Dobby's page.  
  
"Hermione, how did you do this?" he asked, amazed.  
  
"Keep going," she answered softly, watching him intently.  
  
Harry turned to the last page, puzzled. He became even more surprised than he already was. On the last page was a letter from his father, followed by a picture of him with Lily. "Should I read it out loud?" he asked her, swallowing the lump in his throat.  
  
Hermione got up to sit next to him. "Only if you want to," she answered, placing her hand on his arm.  
  
Harry cleared his throat, ready to read it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
If you're reading this right now then your mother and I didn't make it. We tried Harry, believe me, we did. We wanted to see you grow up to become one of the best people in the world. We knew you were powerful, that's why we tried to protect you.  
  
I always wanted to become a father, I was living for the day I would become one, as unbelievable as it seems. When you came, I didn't think I could love someone so small as much as I did. But it was possible. I thought you were the best thing that happened me, next to your mother, of course. I dreamed of teaching you how to fly and showing you all the secret passages of Hogwarts. I wanted to guide you down the right path, be there for you when you would be having girl problems.  
  
I'm sorry, Harry, please remember that I did everything I could to keep my family safe. At least I know that Sirius will be there to do all those things that I won't be able to do. Though your mother and I can't be there with you in person, we are always with you in spirit, looking out for you. Good luck in everything you do. Remember never to give up on things you believe in. Good will always conquer evil, even if you're losing hope. I love you, son.  
  
Your Father, James  
  
Harry's eyes glistened with tears and his voice shook on the last sentence. He looked up at Hermione, who was crying freely.  
  
"There's more," she said, pulling a box out of the bag. She handed it to him and watched as his face expression became more confused.  
  
He opened the box gingerly and was confused by the object inside. It was a small copper key. He saw a small note attached and pulled it out to read it.  
  
Harry,  
  
Don't be deceived by the way this key looks. It's a special sort of portkey that will take you and your loved ones to safety when you need it. There is a house in the Forbidden Forest that I have constructed and with help from Dumbledore, have placed safe charms all around. Please use it whenever you need it and remember me.  
  
Your Father  
  
"Do you like it?" Hermione asked finally.  
  
Harry shook his head and pulled her onto his lap, hugging her tightly. "No, I love it. Thank you, baby girl," he said, truthfully. "How did you get all this?"  
  
Hermione smiled at him, relief evident in her face. "Sirius gave it to me when I told him about my plan. He was glad to help."  
  
"I wish he were here," Harry said, wistfully. Sirius had broken his promise that he would be back by Christmas. Harry had erased his name from the going home list at the last minute; Hermione glad to do the same. He wasn't angry just very worried.  
  
"Me too," she said, rubbing her hand up and down his back to comfort him. "I'm sure he has a good reason."  
  
Harry nodded but didn't answer. His face brightened suddenly and he pulled out his gift for her. "Here's yours," he said, handing her the bag.  
  
Hermione smiled slyly at him. She removed the tissue paper and pulled out a large snow globe. She gasped. "Harry! This is beautiful!" The Hogwart's castle was inside, miniture students were enchanted to fly around on tiny brooms. The snow was also enchanted to float around gracefully. Hermione's eyes filled with happy tears again and she looked up at Harry to tell him she loved it, but he was holding out a long jewelry box.  
  
"What's this?" she asked, surprised. She took it out of his hands and opened it. It was a gold charm bracelet, little trinkets were dangling around it, catching the light from the fire. "This is beautiful!" she exclaimed, touching it lovingly.  
  
Harry pointed to each one, explaining their meaning. "Those," he said, pointing to two H's. "Stands for your name and mine. Ron gave you an R didn't he?"  
  
"Yes, I was wondering what that was!" Hermione answered, laughing.  
  
"That way all three of us are on it," Harry answered. "I picked the broom because you accomplished one of your biggest fears. The small stack of books with a worm on it is because you're a bookworm, " he said, his eyes twinkling. "You can add as many as you want."  
  
"I absolutely love it! Thank you!" she said, kissing him softly. "Let me go get the R and I'll put it on," with that she ran back into her room, coming back a second later. Harry helped her put it on then they settled back on the couch.  
  
"What else did you get?" Harry asked, lacing his fingers through hers, playing with her engagement ring.  
  
"Well, Ron got me the charm and the collectors edition of Hogwarts: A History. Lavender and Ginny bought me a heart locket. They put my picture on one side and yours on the other. And my parents bought me a set of books I've been asking them for. They wanted me to come home for Christmas but I told them I wanted to stay with you."  
  
Harry smiled. He was lucky to have someone like Hermione. He hugged her closer as she snuggled deeper into his chest. "Happy Christmas, love," he whispered, his eyes closing.  
  
"Happy Christmas to you too, Harry," Hermione answered, her eyes also beginning to droop.  
  
Soon they were both asleep, a smile on both their faces.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry hurried down the long hallway towards Dumbledore's office. The headmaster had asked to see him after lunch. Harry had wanted Hermione to come with him but McGonagall had asked her to tutor a first year who was having trouble. Harry had protested that it was Christmas but Hermione was too kind hearted not to help the young girl.  
  
"Come in Mr. Potter," came Dumbledore's silvery voice.  
  
Harry walked into his comfortable office and sat down across from the headmaster. "You wanted to see me, Professor?" he asked.  
  
The twinkle had left Dumbledore's eyes and he looked at Harry seriously. "I have bad news, Harry," He said, causing Harry's heart to pound with fear.  
  
"What is it? Hermione's okay, I just saw her. Ron is with his family ... " Harry began to ramble.  
  
Albus raised his hand to stop the young boy and looked at him kindly. "They are both perfectly fine," he motioned for someone to come closer and Harry saw Hagrid in the room for the first time.  
  
"Hagrid!" Harry cried, jumping up to hug his old friend. He frowned as he saw the giant's appearance. He looked tired and hungry. His clothes were torn and his face was scratched and bloody. "What happened? And where's Sirius?" Harry asked, his stomach tightening painfully.  
  
Hagrid took Harry by the arm and they both sat down. "I'm sorry, 'Arry. I tried to save 'im but He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was too strong ..."  
  
"Voldemort, Hagrid. You must not be afraid to say his name," Dumbledore corrected him, gently. "I'm very sorry, Harry, but Sirius died a couple of hours ago."  
  
Harry jumped out of his seat. "No! You're lying! He promised he would be back for Christmas! Sirius wouldn't lie to me!" Harry couldn't help himself. He felt as if he were falling and there wouldn't be anything at the bottom to break his fall. He wished that Hermione were with him.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and placed his hand on Harry's arm, trying to calm him. "I'm so very sorry. Hagrid wanted to tell you himself what happened. Do you want to hear it?"  
  
Harry nodded numbly and sat back down. A lump in his throat was hurting him and he tried to swallow. The tears burned his eyes and all he wanted to do was feel Hermione's warm arms around him.  
  
Hagrid cleared his throat and began the story that would once again change Harry's life forever.  
  
A.N: Hey everyone, me again! Wow, that was a long chapter and I was going to make it longer but it didn't seem right to continue. I hope you liked it and I hope the length makes up for my lack of quick updates.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys make my day and I love each review I get! THANK YOU!!  
  
BabyJ5: McGonagall was mad in the last chapter because if a student wants to go outside they have to have a teacher present and Mcgonagall was watching Harry and Hermione and they were taking too long. Wow, talk about a run on sentence :) Hope that was an efficient explanation. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Dumbledore: Thanks so much for telling me when the 5th book comes out (JUNE 21ST for those of you who don't know)! And thanks for your review! I'm glad you like the story so much!  
  
LadyKOfTheCastle: Kawa! Hi! Yeah, you reviewed! I'm so glad I inspire you! *Sniffles*. Yes, everybody we have two girls at our school who remind us of Hermione and Ginny. Pretty funny, huh? Kawa, you're gonna let me read the poems right??? : ) Luv Ya.  
  
Thanks to everyone else who reviewed! And to those who haven't: REVIEW!  
  
Sweetie 


	21. Finding Comfort in Love

Chapter 20 *Finding Comfort in Love*  
  
Hermione sighed as she watched Melanie furrow her brow in concentration. Though Hermione had gone over the Potion's lesson over and over again, the young student just didn't seem to be getting it.  
  
Even though it was Christmas, Hermione couldn't turn down McGonagall when the older witch had asked her to tutor Melanie; besides someone needed her help. Hermione wished she had gone with Harry to the headmaster's office, though. And now as the hour went by, she was beginning to feel uneasy. She had a bad feeling that what Dumbledore had to tell Harry was not the best of news.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
A small voice pulled Hermione out of her thoughts. She switched her gaze on the girl's face, who's hazel eyes were wide with concern. "Yes, Melanie?" she answered, blinking rapidly, and messaging her temples with her fingertips, trying to get rid of the pounding headache that was forming.  
  
"Are you okay? You were zoning out on me there for a moment," she asked, nervously.  
  
Hermione smiled at her warmly. "I'm fine. Just got lost in my thoughts," Hermione said, truthfully. She bit her lip as she saw Melanie shrug and go back to her essay; that feeling was beginning to grow by the minute. "You know what? How about you study some more and we'll continue this later, okay?"  
  
Melanie looked up from her homework as Hermione was getting out of her seat. "Um, sure. That sounds good. When do you ..." but she didn't get to finish her sentence because Hermione was already out the door, mumbling a brief good-bye.  
  
Melanie sighed and sat back down, glaring at her open Potion's book. She despised that class.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
She was hurrying down the hall towards the Gryffindor Tower when Hermione heard a familiar female voice. She stopped to turn, waiting impatiently as she watched a panting Parvati run up to her. "What is it?" she asked, more coldly then she had anticipated.  
  
"It's Harry. He's in the common room in some sort of trance. He's been sitting by the fire for no more than an hour crying and won't talk to anyone," Parvati said in a rush, trying to keep up with Hermione who had broke out into a run as soon as she had heard Harry's name.  
  
The two girls reached the portrait hole red faced and panting. When the Fat Lady saw them she shook her head sadly. "Take care of him, dear," she told Hermione before letting them in.  
  
It seemed as if all the students of Hogwarts were crowded into the Gryffindor Common Room, all hovering around Harry, trying to catch a glimpse of The-Boy-Who-Lived crying. Hermione pushed passed the bewildered students, shouting at them to back away. She finally reached Harry and her heart squeezed together tightly at the sight.  
  
She kneeled down next to him, wrapping her arms around his freezing body, despite the blazing fire. "Harry? Love, can you hear me?" Hermione asked him.  
  
Harry turned away from the fire to look at the person who was speaking to him. When he saw who it was, his beautiful eyes filled with tears and he fell forward into Hermione's arms. "'Mione ... " he choked out, sobs racking his body.  
  
Hermione held him tighter, fear ripping through her body. She had never seen him like this. She helped him to his feet and faced the small crowd. "All of you go back to your dormitories! There's nothing to see. Move! Now! Don't make me deduct points from my own house!" she told them, fiercely. The crowd dispersed quickly, each of them having no doubt that Hermione would take points away from her own house.  
  
As she ushered Harry towards their private common room, some of their friends sent concerned looks her way. Hermione forced a small smile to her lips, for their sake. She pushed open the door and they stumbled in, Hermione leading Harry towards their bedroom. "Sit down, love," she told him, keeping her arms tightly secured around him. "What happened?"  
  
He looked at her with so much pain, it brought tears to her eyes; he looked so lost. "Sirius ..." Harry started but stopped. Tears spilled from his eyes and he buried his face in Hermione's chest. She pulled him closer to her. "Sirius what?" she asked, gently.  
  
"Sirius ... is ... is ... d-dead!" Harry's muffled reply came as a sob.  
  
"Oh no ..." Hermione's heart felt as if it had stopped beating. Maybe she had heard wrong. "Wh-what?"  
  
Instead of answering, Harry pushed away from Hermione and went over to the window.  
  
Her tears fell down her cheeks, silently. She stood up and went over to Harry. Hermione didn't know what to say to make his pain go away and she didn't think there was anything she could say.  
  
Her blood began to boil with anger. Why was life so unfair? All his life, Harry had known pain. From the death of his parents, being abused by the Dursleys, Cedric Diggory's death, and now Sirius. Harry was the only person Hermione thought deserved everything good that life had to offer, yet everything bad always came his way.  
  
"Why?" came a demand.  
  
Hermione looked up to see Harry's intense green eyes focused on her. The question that was running over and over in her head, echoed in the silent room. She could only shake her head and open her arms to him.  
  
Instead of going into her embrace, he backed away. His eyes glistened with tears that didn't seem to want to stop and the lump in his throat was beginning to get painful. Harry walked away from her, fear making it's way to his mind. Voldemort had already killed four people he had known. Two he never got the chance to love, one he had only started to befriend, and the other he had considered a father. What if Voldemort decided to go after Hermione or Ron? He wouldn't be able to live with himself, let alone without his two best friends. What was he thinking proposing to her like that? If Voldemort found out he would surely come after her.  
  
"Harry ... ?" her soft voice pulled him out of his disturbed thoughts. He turned around to face her and his heart squeezed painfully against his chest. He didn't deserve to have the love of the most wonderful person in the world.  
  
"I'm-I'm so sorry ..." she said, softly. Tears were streaming down her face and her cinnamon brown eyes reflected his own pain. She took a couple of steps towards him but he backed away again, hands held out in front of him.  
  
"No, Hermione. Don't ..."  
  
Hermione stopped and looked at him, confused. "Don't what?" she asked, hurt.  
  
Don't look at me like that! Harry cried inside his head. He had to protect her and the only way to do that was to keep her away from him; but he wouldn't be able to do that if she kept looking at him like that. "I don't want something happening to you or Ron," he told her, forcing himself to stay where he was and not bury his face in her hair and cry his eyes out.  
  
"Nothing will happen to me or Ron. This isn't your fault, Harry."  
  
"Yes, it is!" he shouted, causing Hermione to jump back in alarm. "It's been my fault since the day I was born! My parents died trying to protect me, I suggested that Cedric and I should take the cup together, and Sirius would be alive if it weren't for me!" he cried, his breaths coming out rapidly and his eyes blazing.  
  
Hermione took two tentative steps forward. It still scared her whenever someone shouted at her; an image of Anthony floated through her mind. But Harry was not Anthony and never would be. She had to stop letting the memories of Anthony control her.  
  
"It's not your fault. You can't drown yourself with guilt every time something bad happens," she told him, walking closer. "You're parents don't blame you for their death, neither do Cedric or Sirius," she took his hands in hers and was relieved when he didn't make an attempt to remove them.  
  
"How do you know?" he asked in a choked whisper. He was losing this battle.  
  
"Because I know the person you are," Hermione placed one hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating rapidly against her palm. "You have one of the biggest hearts in the world and everyone thinks so. You're parents would be so proud of you and it shows in the letter your father wrote you. Sirius always considered you a son and you would have thought you were his son the way he would always talk about you!" she placed both her hands on the sides of his face, trying to get through to him. "Ron is proud of you and so am I."  
  
Harry shook his head. He took her left hand in his own and stared at the ring he had given her. "I don't want anything happening to you. Maybe we shouldn't ..." Harry wanted to tell her to leave him, to find someone else who could give her a normal life. It would be painful to let her go but at least he knew she would be safe from harm.  
  
"Don't you dare tell me to leave you, Harry James Potter!" Hermione cried, reading his thoughts once again. "Don't you get it? I love you so much it hurts! I would go to hell and back for you. When you asked me to marry you, I said yes because I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want us to start a life together, a family. You and me, Harry. Not me and someone else. No matter how much you push me away, I will always be by your side. As corny as it sounds, we are meant to be. Don't you see it?" sy now she had stepped a few feet back. Tears were rolling down her cheeks but she spoke firmly. But this last phrase came in an almost desperate whisper. "I love you, Harry. More than you'll ever know."  
  
Harry stared at her for a moment before closing the distance between them. He took her tightly into his arms and buried his face in her hair. They didn't speak; no words were necessary.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione yawned and opened her eyes. She slowly slid her arms from around Harry, careful not to wake him. As she stood up, she heard her stomach give a small growl. It was almost dinnertime and she was starved.  
  
She kissed Harry on the forehead before tip toeing out of the room. As she appeared in the Gryffindor Common Room she was glad everyone was in the Great Hall. She wasn't in the mood for questions.  
  
She made her way down the hallway and into the Great Hall. Though most of the kids were home for the holidays, the hall was still buzzing with excited chatter of Christmas gifts and mistletoe.  
  
"Hey, Granger," she heard a familiar drawl as she took her seat at one of the long tables.  
  
"Hi, Malfoy," Hermione replied as Draco took a seat across form her and gave her something that resembled a small smile.  
  
Though Draco was on good terms with the trio, they had insisted on sticking with the last name basis.  
  
"How is he?" Draco asked, spooning some noodle soup onto his bowl. His tone was serious and Hermione detected sorrow in his gray eyes. As she watched him eat, she couldn't figure out how Ginny had changed him so drastically.  
  
"He's still sad and angry, of course, but he'll be fine. Could you tell me what happened?" Hermione asked, taking a bite of chicken.  
  
"You don't know?" Draco asked her, surprised.  
  
She shook her head and leaned forward, her food forgotten. "Tell me."  
  
He took a deep breath and sighed. "Okay ..." then he launched into the story that brought tears to her eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
"Enough, Voldemort!" Sirius cried, pointing his wand to the retreating figure.  
  
Voldemort turned around and laughed at them. "Enough?" he repeated, amusement evident in his voice. "And who are you two to tell me to stop?"  
  
Sirius sneered at the Dark Lord, taking a step forward. Hagrid placed an oversized hand on his arm. "Don't let 'em get to ya." the giant told him, his own blood boiling with rage.  
  
"Yes, the overgrown git is right. Don't let me get to you. Just go about your own business as I go about mine. Good day to you," Voldemort sneered and proceeded to walk away.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Sirius cried, shocked when the spell seemed to bounce off Voldemort's back.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Do you actually think you can destroy me? Not even Potter can do that," he turned to face them, wand held out in front of him. "I will fight you, Black, but I really don't have a use for that great lug behind you. Avada Kedavra," he said, nonchalantly.  
  
Seeing the green stream of light head for Hagrid, Sirius let out an angry cry, diving in front of his long time friend. The beam hit him so hard he fell back, sending Hagrid and himself flying to the ground several feet away from where they had been standing.  
  
"No!" Hagrid cried, placing Sirius gently on the ground. "You'll pay fer this! One way or another," he told Voldemort.  
  
"I'm sure I will. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things to do, places to go, and people to see. Ta ta," with that, he gave Hagrid one more evil grin and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
"Hagrid ..." Sirius whispered, his strength was wasting away drastically. He was shocked that he was still alive. "Tell Harry ..."  
  
"No, you can tell 'Arry," Hagrid said, a large tear dripping off his chin. " I'm so 'orry, Sirius. It's all my fault ..."  
  
"No, it's not Hagrid. Listen to me. Go to Dumbledore and tell him what happened. Then tell Harry I'm so sorry for letting him down. I didn't mean to break my promise. Tell him I love him and no matter what happens that good can overcome evil. Tell him that," he was taking short gasps of breath.  
  
"But ..."  
  
"Tell him!" Sirius cried, shutting his eyes and trying to shut out all the pain that was searing through his body.  
  
"I will. I'll 'lways love you like a brother, Sirius," Hagrid told him, taking him into his massive arms.  
  
"Me too, Hagrid. Always remember me," with that, his body became limp and his eyes shut. Hagrid would never forget the peaceful smile that Sirius was wearing when he died.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione swiped at her tears, her head shaking from side to side. "Oh my ..." she mumbled, looking at Draco wide-eyed.  
  
Draco blinked several times, not wanting Hermione to see him cry. He placed an arm around her shoulder, cursing Voldemort to the depths of the underworld.  
  
"I-I should go," Hermione broke the silence as students began to stroll out of the Great Hall. Draco just nodded and helped her up.  
  
"Tell Harry I'm so sorry and if there's anything I can do to tell me," Draco told her, giving her a small hug before walking away.  
  
Hermione nodded to herself, mutely. She grabbed some food for Harry and walked out of the now empty hall, her mind and heart numb from pain.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry's eyes flew open, his heart beating rapidly. He removed his arms from around Hermione gently, not wanting to wake her up, and got out of bed. He paced across the room, trying to forget the nightmare that had woken him up.  
  
"It was just a dream ..." he told himself, thankful that at least his scar wasn't hurting.  
  
He went over to the window seat and sat down, opening the window an inch, feeling better when a blast of cold air cooled the sweat from his face. Harry stood up again and retrieved the 'memories' book that Hermione had gave him for Christmas.  
  
With his heart beating and Hagrid's words floating through his head, he opened to Sirius' page. His heart caught in his throat as he recognized Sirius' small scrawl. Taking a deep breath he began to read.  
  
Harry:  
  
Hello, Son, how are you? I must say that this idea of Hermione's was a good one (like all her other ideas). You've caught yourself a good one, Harry, never let her go.  
  
I'm sitting here wondering how to put all my thoughts about you on one piece of paper, and it's hard. I think I might need a large book to fill it up with all the incredible words that I would use to describe you. Well, I guess I'll just have to improvise.  
  
First of all, you are the son I never had. Your parents would be so proud of you, Harry. I know I am. You've grown up to be such an incredible person, inside and out. No matter how hard life gets, you always have something to throw back at it. Nothing can discourage you, and that's what I love about you. Your confident, loyal, and so kind hearted. Not to mention that your a hunk (Harry shook his head, here. A smile lighting up his face). Don't you shake your head at me! I'm telling you the truth -- just ask your fiance.  
  
I know I could never replace you father's spot but I hope I helped you in any way I could. I know I'm not going to live forever and I might not even make it to your wedding day, but I will always be here when you need me, I'll always be behind you (unless of course, you make Hermione mad. Then your on your own). No matter where I am, you can always talk to me.  
  
And Harry? I tried so hard to protect you and your parents. Please believe me. They were my family and I loved them with all my heart. I will never forgive myself but I will die easier knowing that their son forgives me.  
  
Well, I'm blubbering all over the paper and smearing it. Hermione will have a fit at my sloppiness. Always remember who your real friends and family are and stop feeling guilty for things that have gone wrong. You of all people deserve the best in life, so you go out there and kick their butts, kid. I love you always.  
  
Love Always, Your Godfather Sirius  
  
Harry wiped away the tears that were rolling down his face and for the first time since hearing that his Godfather had died, a smile lit his face. His heart didn't feel so heavy anymore and he actually felt peaceful. He knew Sirius was in a much happier place and that he was reunited with his two best friends.  
  
"I forgive you, Sirius ... " Harry whispered, having forgiven him many years ago.  
  
Author's Note: Finally done!!! I'm so sorry this chapter took me so long (I say that every time, don't I?) but I was having problems with the Hagrid and Sirius part -- which is why it's so retarded. I know it sounds unrealistic but I ran out of ideas! So I apologize for that scene. Also, I know many of you guys are mad at me for killing Sirius, I'm sorry but he's really dead -- no coming back to life. Sorry! And this whole chapter happened in one day. Meaning it was still Christmas Day. The next chapter will be Sirius' funeral so stay tuned for that.  
  
A billion thanks to all my reviewers! Luv ya. (oh, and don't forget to review!!)  
  
Sweetie 


	22. Someone Else

Chapter 21 * Someone Else *  
  
Harry stood there, rigidly, between Hermione and Ron, as he watched the long line descending near the coffin. Everyone bent down to say a prayer, shed tears, and place flowers on the black casket.  
  
He felt as if this weren't real. It was some psycho dream, where he was watching someone else's funeral. Like he was watching people he had never seen before mourn for a person he didn't know.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
He heard the whisper as if from far away but he turned towards Hermione, nonetheless. "Yes, love?" he asked, emotionless.  
  
Hermione paused for a moment, examining his face. Her hand found his and she intertwined her fingers with his, giving his hand a small squeeze. "It's our turn, hon. Come on, Ron and I are right behind you," she told him, letting go of his hand and giving him a reassuring smile.  
  
Harry tried to smile back but his lips seemed frozen in a thin line. He began walking, feeling like a robot, and stopped in front of the casket. He fingered the top of the coffin and placed his flowers on top, almost angry that the flowers should be so beautiful on such a horrible day. He bent down slightly and kissed the top of the box that was holding Sirius' body, a shiver going down his back in the process. Harry straightened up and moved away, while he tried to swallow the lump that was forming in his throat. He was not going to cry and that was that.  
  
¤ ¤ ¤  
  
"The poor dear ..."  
  
"His only family killed ... "  
  
"How horrible ..."  
  
"Look at him. He looks awful ..."  
  
All these phrases were on everyone's lips, no matter how hard Molly Weasley tried to shush them. "I'm so sorry, dear," she told Harry, giving him an apologetic look. Harry was like a son to her and Sirius' death affected her, too, though not as much as it did Harry, of course. "People can be so rude. And you do not look awful."  
  
Harry smiled sadly at her. "It's all right, Mrs. Weasley. No harm done," he told her, truthfully. In fact, he had been walking around the room, not actually realizing his surroundings, with a smile pasted on his face. He hadn't heard any of the things Mrs. Weasley disapproved of and he didn't care. All everybody ever did was talk -- about him. Harry just didn't care what anyone said anymore.  
  
"Do you want to go lay down? I shouldn't have let all these people come ...."  
  
"No, that's all right. I might go lay down a bit, though. I'm beginning to get a headache. Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. For everything," he told the older woman, before hugging her. Before she had a chance to respond, he gave her a smile and set off to find Hermione.  
  
She was talking with Neville, Draco, and Ginny. He slid his arms around her and whispered in her ear. "I'm going to lay down for a bit," he told her, wishing she'd come along. He needed some comforting.  
  
"I'll be there in a minut," Hermione whispered back, reading his mind. They smiled at each other before Harry took off in the direction of Ron's room.  
  
"Is he all right?" Ron asked Hermione after watching Harry go up the narrow staircase.  
  
Hermione nodded. "He just wants to lay down for a while. I don't blame him. Where did all these people come from anyway?"  
  
Ron shrugged. "I don't have the foggiest idea. They're all here to pay their respects to Sirius but I wish they would all disappear, too."  
  
Hermione laughed, agreeing with him entirely. "I'm going to go up to Harry. Can you make sure no one bothers us? I have a feeling he wants to talk."  
  
He nodded, giving Hermione a wide smile. "Of course. Take care of him, Herm," he said, sadness dimming his wide blue eyes.  
  
Hermione nodded again and exited the crowded room as fast as possible. Where did all these people come from?  
  
¤ ¤ ¤  
  
Harry sighed as he slouched down on the bed, somewhat numb from everything that had happened. It was only two days after Christmas, but so many things had happened that they were a large blur in his memory.  
  
He never thought he would witness his Godfather's death and he wished he never had to. All their plans flew out the window and he was extremely scared of what the future would hold. He pictured himself graduating from Hogwarts and living with Sirius until he married Hermione. He pictured Sirius at his wedding day, he pictured him there when his first child was born.  
  
It seemed as if fate had it in for him. What did he do to deserve all this? Why must everyone close to him die? This thought made his heart quicken. He loved Hermione, Ron, and the whole Weasley clan more than life. What would happen to them?  
  
Harry shook his head, as if to get rid of these disturbing thoughts. And before more could follow, he heard a soft knock at the door and then Hermione poked her head inside the room.  
  
Harry sat up and a genuine smile lit up his face. He patted the space next to him and Hermione came in, shut the door behind her, and laid down next to him.  
  
Harry turned to his side and placed his head in between her shoulder and neck, wrapping his arms around her as she did the same to him.  
  
"Wanna talk?" She asked him, running her fingers through his hair, gently massaging his scalp.  
  
Harry shut his eyes and nodded slightly. "I'm scared, 'Mione. What's going to happen?" he wasn't embarrassed to let Hermione know he was terrified beyond belief, that's what Soul Mates were for.  
  
"I know, baby, but you have to keep going. Sirius would have wanted you to be happy."  
  
"I know. But I feel so guilty ..." Harry trailed off.  
  
"Because you get to live and Sirius doesn't?" Hermione finished his sentence for him. "I know that feeling. When I was younger, my best friend used to be Katie, my cousin. She was a year older than me but we did everything together. We were best friends and everyone knew it. When I was about six years old, she became ill. I didn't know it then, but Katie had been diagnosed with a rare form of cancer and she didn't have much time to live. Everyone reassured me she was just a little sick and she would be fine in no time. But a couple of days later, she died. It was so sudden I didn't even know what had happened.  
  
"My parents tried to tell me in a way that would make me understand that these things happen, that God needed angels. But I didn't understand why such a wonderful God would take away my best friend. I cried for months, only leaving my room when my parents made me eat. Her funeral was like a slow paced nightmare to me. I had nightmares with them lowering Katie's casket in the cold ground and I didn't get a goodnight's sleep in months. And like everything in life, things went on, and I stopped crying and tried to move on with my life. But no matter what I did, I felt guilty. As if it wasn't right for me to go on living if Katie couldn't."  
  
By now, Harry had sat up on his elbows and was staring intently at Hermione's face as she was retelling this painful story. He reached out a hand and gently wiped away the lone tear that slid slowly down her cheek.  
  
She knew what he was going through and he loved her even more for that. "I'm so sorry ..."  
  
Hermione shook her head and turned to look at him, giving him a sad smile. "No, it's okay. It was a long time ago and though I'll never forget Katie I've learned that she would have wanted me to be happy. I also know she would have loved you," she added with a smile.  
  
Harry smiled back at her and repositioned himself, so her head was resting on his chest. "Everything has gone by so fast," he said, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled between them.  
  
Hermione only nodded, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"During the funeral I felt as if I were watching someone else's funeral," he told her, remembering how he had felt during the ceremony. "I was just dreaming and I would wake up soon and see Sirius Christmas Day like he had promised. We would celebrate and then he would take me, you, and Ron back to our house and we would be happy. I never thought this would have happened," the tears that he had tried so hard to keep in the whole day were finally spilling down his cheeks and falling on the top of Hermione's face.  
  
She looked up at him and sat up. They were now sititng side by side, holding hands. She didn't know what to say and she silently cursed herself for not knowing the right words.  
  
Harry turned to look at her. "It's okay, 'Mione. At least I know Sirius is happy now. You know, when I read his letter, it seemed as if he knew he was going to be killed. He didn't even seemed frightened."  
  
"Well, I know where you got your bravery from," she told him.  
  
Harry laughed then remembered something in the letter that had made him laugh. "He might have been brave but he was sure afraid of you."  
  
Hermione frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, he told me that he would be behind me every step of the way unless I got you mad. I wouldn't want to be behind me either if I got you mad ..." he told her slyly.  
  
"Harry!" she gasped, feeling herself go red. She wasn't that bad ...  
  
"But there was also something else he said, " his smile grew serious.  
  
"What was that?" Hermione was afraid to ask.  
  
"He said, and I quote, 'you've caught yourself a good one, Harry, never let her go.' And he was absolutely correct."  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I was going to make this chapter longer and talk about Sirius' will. But seeing that I know nothing about how those work, I decided to leave well enough alone. I also apologize if this chapter seems a bit *weird* ... I was in a bad mood when I started and it was supposed to be a bit more heart felt. I hope it's not too shabby though. The next chapter will be Valentine's Day and I really wanted to post it on the *actual* day but there's no chance that I'll get that chapter out by tomorrow, seeing as I haven't even started. Well, better late than never : )  
  
Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers -- I apreciate every single review, good or bad. Thanks so much!  
  
Sweetie 


	23. Candy Hearts

A.N: Okay, here is my Valentine's Day chapter. Hope you all enjoy it, even if it is a bit much for V-day -- but then what girl wouldn't love this? I know I would. Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers! Love ya all. To those who haven't reviewed, please do so! Enjoy and Happy *Late* Valentine's Day!  
  
Chapter 22 * Candy Hearts *  
  
"HERMIONE! GET UP!" Ron shouted, bursting into the room Hermione shared with Harry.  
  
Hermione jumped out of bed, scared to death. She turned wide eyes towards Ron and glared at him. "Ronald Weasley, if you ever do that again, I'll kill you!" she yelled at him, her heart still beating way too fast for it's own good.  
  
The redhead just grinned at her before leaving the room as quickly as he had come.  
  
She glared at the spot Ron was just standing at then sighed and plopped back down on the bed. "6:40!" Hermione groaned. Even she didn't want to wake up that early on a Saturday morning, even if it was Valentine's Day.  
  
She was just drifting off when a loud noise came from the window. Hedwig was pecking furiously at the glass and flapping her large wings impatiently, trying to keep from being blown away from the wind. "I'm coming .. I'm coming. It seems like no one wants me to sleep in today!" she grumbled, shivering as a blast of cold air burst through the now open window.  
  
She struggled to get the window shut again then untied the letter from the snowy owl's leg. She watched as Hedwig went inside her cage, apparently wanting to get some sleep. If only I could get some too, Hermione thought grumpily. She sat back on the bed and snuggled back into the warm covers before looking at the letter. It was probably for Harry, anyway.  
  
"Where is Harry?" Hermione asked herself, just realizing that her fiance was no where in the small dorm. She shook her head sadly. It had been almost two months since Sirius' death and Harry didn't seem to be getting over it (though Hermione didn't expect him to). He was always quiet and seemed lost in thought. His bright green eyes no longer held that shine that she loved but seemed duller, sad.  
  
Hermione shook her head again and finally glanced down at the letter. She was surprised to see her name written on the front in Harry's slanted scrawl.  
  
Love,  
  
Meet me outside at the Quidditch field at 7am sharp. Dress warmly.  
  
Love you always, Harry  
  
Hermione smiled down at the letter, confused. Outside? In this weather? What time was it anyway?  
  
"Shoot!" Hermione jumped out of bed (again) and hurried to get dressed, wondering what in the world Harry had planned.  
  
@~~~~~~~@ @~~~~~~~@ @~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
It was five minutes later and Hermione was ready to go. She made the bed quickly (thank God for magic) and hurriedly opened the door.  
  
"OOoooh! Candy hearts!" she squealed. In front of her door, in a long line, were those candies shaped like hearts with little phrases on them, that were so popular during Valentine's Day. They were enchanted to levitate and increase in size. She loved these candies, but the bite sized ones, of course. She glanced down at the first one, a yellow one, and instead of a sweet nothing phrase, it said:  
  
Hermione,  
  
Follow the trail of candy hearts and they will lead you to me.  
  
Hermione shrugged and did as she was told. The trail led from their dorm to the Gryffindor Common Room to all the way down the halls. As she passed the common room and proceeded down the many hallways, her curiosity was heightened. "Where is everyone?" she asked herself, glancing around. There was no one in the common room and not even one student or teacher in the hallways. "They can't all be in the Great Hall. Breakfast doesn't start until eight and it's not even seven yet!" she said, realizing she was speaking to herself. Maybe they're all getting some sleep.  
  
Hermione was enjoying the colorful trail of blue, purple, pink, yellow, orange, and white hearts, now and again reading a message or two. She was glad she was almost there because her mouth was watering.  
  
She finally reached the great oak doors leading outside. She took a deep breath and pulled them open, pulling her cloak closer to her body to keep the cold out. The snow seemed thicker than ever, Hermione thought, as she sloshed through it on her way to the Quidditch field. She was about to kill Harry for making her come outside like this when she stopped in mid-step.  
  
In front of her was the Quidditch field, magically covered to keep the cold away, and everybody in Hogwart's were sitting in the stands. Harry was whizzing around in the sky in the middle of the pitch, spelling out words in the sky. Though it wasn't raining, Hermione could see something falling from the sky. Were those rose petals? No .... they were miniature candy hearts! "Oh Harry ..." Hermione murmured, as she came closer.  
  
Suddenly, everyone erupted into cheers as they saw her. Harry stopped and dived down to her (causing Hermione's heart to stop beating like it always did when she saw him dive like that), a huge smile on his face. "Hey, love," he said, casually, as if it were any other normal day.  
  
"Harry! Why ... how ..." she couldn't find the right words and she vaguely realized that everyone was quiet. "Oh Harry ..." was all she could say, tears gathered in her eyes. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight.  
  
Harry laughed and hugged her back. "Look up," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Hermione let go of him and did as he told her. There in the sky was written "Happy Valentine's Day, 'Mione" in large cloud letters. All this for Valentine's Day. Boy, was she lucky. "It's beautiful, Harry."  
  
"Hop on," he told her, helping her on as he got on behind her. They kicked off and the stands erupted in applause again. Harry took them so high, everyone looked like ants.  
  
Hermione reached out a hand to grab some candy then popped them into her mouth. "Finally .." she sighed, causing Harry to laugh.  
  
"Hope I didn't make you wait too long," he told her, nuzzling his face into her neck. "Happy Valentine's Day, sweetie," he said, wrapping his arms tighter around her, trying to keep her warm. "Oh and there's more."  
  
"More?" Hermione asked, shocked.  
  
"Yup," he pulled out something from his pocket, not even losing a beat on his broom, and handed it to Hermione.  
  
She let go of the front of the broom, no longer scared with Harry's arms holding her. She opened it slowly and gasped. Inside was a heart pendant with tiny amethyst diamonds all around it. She turned it over and smiled at the wording.  
  
"A beautiful necklace for a beautiful woman," Harry said, reading the writing.  
  
"Wow, thank you so much. I .. I don't know what to say."  
  
"There's still more," Harry repeated, but this time he didn't take anything out of his robes.  
  
"What? Harry! Are you serious?" Hermione cried.  
  
Harry chuckled. "Yes, I'm serious. I have dinner planned and there's a large teddy bear waiting for you." He had asked Dumbledore's permission for all of this and the kind headmaster had been more than happy to let Harry do it. He had even gotten all the students and teachers to participate, who didn't seem to mind, except for Snape, of course.  
  
"Oh Harry! Why are you so wonderful?"  
  
"Good genes, I guess," he joked. "I love you, baby girl," he whispered.  
  
"I love you, too," Hermione whispered back, unable to stop smiling, everything seemed so wonderful. She had forgotten about all those people and about the cold. There was only her, Harry, the sky, and candy hearts. 


	24. Relaxation

Chapter 23 * Relaxation *  
  
Harry steered his broom to the right then soared upwards. He stopped in front of the library window and balanced himself before looking inside. A soft smile came over his face as he saw Hermione sitting at the table right next to the window Harry was peeking in. There were piles and piles of books surrounding her and her nose was buried in a very large one. Harry shook his head lovingly and his smile grew bigger. That's my 'Mione, he thought. "Hmmm, My 'Mione. I like that." He said to himself before knocking softly on the window. No reason to alert Madame Pince.  
  
Hermione's head snapped up, startled. When she saw Harry hovering near the window, her face went from startled, to shocked, to concerned. "Harry!" She cried, lowering her voice when a loud "sshh!" came from the other end of the library.  
  
"Meet me outide." Harry mouthed, knowing Hermione wouldn't be able to hear him through the thick window pane.  
  
She shook her head vigorously and pointed to all the books on the table. "Have to study." She mouthed back and then as an after thought, added, "you should too."  
  
"Please? Just for a little while. You need a break." He said, amazed at how well Hermione could lip read. Lip reading was not one of his many talents and he was glad Hermione was using short sentences.  
  
She shook her head again and sat back down, ready to bury herself back into the old rusty book she had been reading when Harry tapped on the window again. She looked up, annoyed and ready to yell at him. But all she could do was smile.  
  
Harry had his bottom lip out and was giving her the puppy dog eyes. He cheered when he saw her say, "I hate that look!" before she packed up her bag and disappeared from his sight.  
  
He whizzed down towards the ground where Ron and Lavender were snogging on the stands. The two lovebirds broke apart quickly when they felt the sudden rush of air above their heads. "Potter! I don't scare you half to death when you have your tongue down Hermione's throat!" Ron cried, causing Lavender to punch him on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"  
  
"Great description, Weasley! I'll be sure to tell 'Mione that." Harry called back, laughing as he watched Lavender scold him for his poetic way with words.  
  
He saw Hermione coming towards them and flew over to her, landing a few feet in front of her. "Hey, sweetheart." He greeted, giving her a soft kiss. "Come on, let's go for a ride." He didn't wait for Hermione to answer before sitting her down on the broom and lifting off.  
  
"Harry! We are supposed to be studying! The N.E.W.T.s are just a few weeks away!" She protested weakly, already enjoying the calming feeling of floating through the warm air in Harry's arm.  
  
"You've been studying for months now, love. You need a break. Besides, everyone knows you're going to pass with flying colors, why torture yourself?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione leaned back, snuggling closer to him, but didn't answer. She knew everyone expected her to pass; that was the problem. Everyone had so much confidence in her that she was afraid of dissapointing them, her parents and herself, included. She knew Harry excepted her the way she was, but she was her toughest critic; one mistake and she would torment herself endlessly.  
  
"'Mione?" Harry whispered her name, taking her out of thoughts that were beginning to worry her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. No matter what score you get on those tests, no one will be dissapointed in you. Just because everyone expects you to be perfect in everything, you're still human and you're still wonderful." Harry told her.  
  
Hermione smiled. He could always make her feel better and she was grateful he could read her thoughts because she didn't think she would have told him that. She leaned against him and shut her eyes, reveling in the comfortable silence that had settled between them.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione said after a while, a thought popping into her head suddenly.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What do you think happened to Anthony? I mean, since he's not ... dead, what do you think happened to him?" She was a bit hesitant to bring the subject of Anthony up, still not over the pain entirely, but she had to know. Besides, if she had to discuss him, she was only comfortable discussing him with Harry.  
  
Harry didn't answer for a long while, making Hermione think he either didn't hear her or was upset that she had brought it up. But then he gave a deep sigh and she felt his arms tighten slightly around her. "I don't know, love. I know he's not dead and neither is Voldemort, but I still think their both too weak to do anything right now." Harry answered, chewing on his bottom lip. He had also thought of them often, afraid that they would pop out of nowhere. "But we can't be too sure. I'm afraid they'll pop out of nowhere and ruin everything great that's happening to me. Especially you. I seem to have a tendency of something bad happening to me or someone close to me right when things are going so great."  
  
Hermione's lips curved into a small smile. Lifting Harry's hand where it rested near her waist, she kissed it softly and answered him with much more confidence than she felt. "Well, no matter what happens, we can get through it together, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Together." Harry repeated, enjoying the way the word 'together' sounded. No matter what happened, he could get through it as long as Hermione was by his side, as he knew she would be. But what if something happened to her because of that something that everyone was afraid of? He unvoluntarily shivered, trying hard to dismiss the thought. He wouldn't think like that now. He was supposed to be relaxing with Hermione, enjoying the bright, sunny weather. Not losing himself in worry.  
  
"So, Harry. Have you studied for the N.E.W.T.s or are you just going to wing them?"  
  
So much for relaxing.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: I know this chapter isn't important -- at all -- but I thought it was necessary for them to have some free time of just relaxation, without all the sorrow I've given them in past chapters. I hope you all enjoyed it though it was pretty short. The next chapter will be their graduation, I hope that's all right with everyone, if not, let me know : ) Also, someone asked me where Anthony is. He is still a part of this story but he won't be showing up for a while. I actually don't quite know where he is either but he'll show up sooner or later -- promise. I have a question for all my readers and reviewers:  
  
Will it be too weird if I write about them getting married and having a kid or something? Or should I just stop at when they get married? I don't want to make any part of this story awkward (or more than I already have ... ) so please please please let me know what you guys think. And when I talk about awkward I mean like Hermione getting pregnant and having the baby. I know there are *some* guys who are reading this! Well, please let me know. I would appreciate it!!  
  
*A billion thanks to all my reviewers, luv ya all*  
  
Sweetie  
  
Top of Form 1 Bottom of Form 1 


	25. Start of Something New

Chapter 24 * Start of Something New *  
  
Harry shivered and rolled over in his sleep, stretching out an arm to pull Hermione closer to him. When he felt nothing but empty space, his eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly.  
  
"I'm right here, babe," he heard Hermione's voice drift over the darkness.  
  
He pushed back the covers and felt his way over to the window seat she was sitting on. She scooted up and Harry sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders when she leaned into him. "What's wrong? Can't sleep?" he asked, stifling a yawn.  
  
He felt Hermione shake her head slightly. Though he could hardly keep his eyes open, especially since he had played the last Quidditch game (and won it) of the year just hours before, he forced himself to stay awake.  
  
"No, but you should. You must be tired," Hermione answered, feeling Harry lean his chin on the top of her head. The way he was combing her hair with his fingers would be enough to put anyone to sleep but she was just too nervous.  
  
"But the bed is so cold without you!" he whined making Hermione laugh. "Nervous?" he added, in a much more serious tone. If he were fully awake he would probably be nervous also. Leaving the place he had considered home for the past seven years would not be easy; especially since his life had taken a turn for the unknown when Sirius had been killed. Harry pushed these thoughts out of his head, though, as he focused his attention to the person he would be spending the rest of his life with.  
  
Hermione nodded again and sighed. "I never thought we would actually be leaving. I mean, I knew we would graduate but the day seemed so far off that I didn't give it another thought. And now, before I can actually comprehend what's happening, seven years fly by and I'm trying on my Hogwart's graduation robe. Where did all the years go?" she knew Harry wouldn't be able to answer that question, even the 'know-it-all Hermione' couldn't answer it. They had been great years and she was sure that the years to come would be even greater. But why did it all have to pass by so fast?  
  
Harry stood up and pulled Hermione to her feet. "Come on," he told her, leading her to their common room. He cast a burning spell on the fireplace and a warm fire erupted from the black ashes. He sat down on the large velvet couch and motioned for Hermione to do the same. When they had finally gotten comfortable, he turned to her with such a serious expression it was almost funny. "Are you scared?" he asked her, catching her off guard.  
  
"Scared? No ... I just ... I don't know ..." Hermione had never even considered being scared but as she thought about it she was scared. The students at Hogwart's had been sheltered, not exactly from all the evil of the world, but they did have it pretty easy when Voldemort wasn't one of their constant worries. Now they would be pushed out into the 'Real World,' as the Muggles liked to put it, and be forced to adjust to doing things on their own without their professors telling them to do their homework and parents protecting them from everything.  
  
She was scared; very scared, but as she looked at Harry, she felt a sudden guilt welling up inside of her. She could only imagine how Harry must be feeling. She adjusted herself on the large couch and patted her lap. When Harry's head was in her lap, she looked down at him and asked him the question he would never had answered truthfully if she weren't the person asking. "Are you scared?"  
  
Without hesitation he nodded his head. "Yes. Extremely scared, actually. Like you, I knew this day would come eventually but thought it would be a long time coming. Now it's here and I still feel like I'll wake up tomorrow and complain with Ron about having Potions first thing in the morning like usual. And unlike you, I still don't know what I want to do with my life. I know I'll get plenty of job offers but only because of my name not because of what I can do or my grades."  
  
Hermione ran her fingers through his mass of raven hair and stared into the fire. "You know, Harry, I don't know what I'm going to do either."  
  
Harry gave a mocking gasp. "What? Hermione the genius doesn't know what she's going to be doing? Is this a joke or is it the end of the world?"  
  
Hermione swatted him on the head but couldn't help but laugh. "Shut-up, Harry! I've always wanted to become a medi-witch though. I've always wanted to take care of children," she admitted.  
  
Harry looked up at her and gave her one of his beautiful smiles. "A medi- witch, huh? Very you," he answered, linking their hands together and kissed her knuckles. "I think that's great, 'Mione," though she smiled back at him, he knew there was something wrong. He sat up and took her hands in his. "What's wrong, baby girl?"  
  
Hermione bit her lip and turned her face towards the fire. A sudden thought had occurred to her and she was beginning to get worried all over again.  
  
"Hermione? Hon, you can tell me," Harry urged her, gently. He was beginning to get worried, also, but for a whole different reason. What was she hiding from him that was so horrible she couldn't even look at him?  
  
Hermione shook her head and turned towards him. "Harry, I - I didn't tell my parents that day I told you I did."  
  
Harry looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Tell them what?"  
  
She looked towards the fire again and replied so softly that Harry almost missed it. "They don't know we're engaged."  
  
The sudden laughter that came from next to her startled her so much she jumped. "Harry! What's so funny?" she asked though secretly relieved. For some reason, she had thought Harry would be upset that she hadn't told her parents about their engagement. She certainly wasn't expecting him to start laughing like a maniac.  
  
"Sorry, baby, but I couldn't help it," Harry gasped out, trying to stop laughing.  
  
"Couldn't help what? What is so funny!" she asked again, beginning to get annoyed.  
  
When he had finally composed himself, he turned back to Hermione and gave her the most loving smile, she almost started to cry. "Did you actually think I would get mad at you if you hadn't told your parents about us?"  
  
Hermione gave a small nod, feeling her cheeks burn up from something other than the blazing fire.  
  
"Well, I'm not. I know I don't know how it is to have overprotective parents but I'm sure they won't disown their only daughter! Besides, they like me," he told her with mock arrogance.  
  
"Hm, if you weren't right I'd smack you silly," she told him. "But, seriously, when are we going to tell them? I really want you with me."  
  
"Well, tomorrow, or today, should I say," Harry corrected himself, looking down at his watch. "would be as good a time as ever. They are coming to the Weasley household for the party afterward, aren't they?"  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Okay, well, then it is!"she said with confidence, leaning back into Harry's open arms. "I have one more question, though. Where am I going to stay?"  
  
Harry looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You're going to stay in your house, because it is yours, and Ron is going to stay with you. What about me? I don't want to stay with my parents, as horrible as that sounds," she told him, referring to the house Sirius had left him in his will.  
  
Harry looked at her with an amused smile on his face. "You really should get some sleep, 'Mione, I think the lack of it is clouding your mind," Harry said, teasingly. "What's wrong with you staying with me and Ron? Since we are engaged, I'm sure your parents won't mind and by the way things look, I don't think Ron is going to stay single for too long. I think he might even get married before us!"  
  
"Right! You know, you're right. I need to get to sleep because you are suddenly acting smarter than me," Hermione retorted with a smirk as she got up.  
  
"Hey! That was uncalled for!" Harry cried, jumping up also. As he watched Hermione walk into their bedroom, laughing, he smiled to himself.  
  
Things would turn out all right after all.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione tugged on her long golden robe as she waited for Dumbledore to announce her name.  
  
"Herm, if you keep pulling on your robes like that, you'll end up going up there naked!" Ron exclaimed from his seat next to her.  
  
Hermione gave him an annoyed glare and crossed her arms across her waist. She chose not to comment, however, because her stomach was doing so many flip flops she felt like she was going to be sick.  
  
"You know, that wouldn't be so bad ..." Harry laughed on the other side of her.  
  
This got a response. "Harry!" Hermione cried, cheeks beginning to burn.  
  
Lavender was laughing so hard behind them that she could hardly get out a word.  
  
"Thanks you guys! I really appreciate the comfort!" Hermione told them, glaring at the trio.  
  
"Aw, you know we love you Herm!" Ron gushed, causing another round of laughter.  
  
Hermione didn't get a chance to answer because Dumbledore chose that moment to call her name. "Now, here is Miss Hermione Granger, with top honors, to say a small speech to our graduating class!"  
  
Harry kissed her quickly on the cheek before pushing her a bit to get her moving and whispered a short "Good luck" along with the rest of the Gryffindors. Though she wouldn't consider herself shy, Hermione hated, absolutely despised talking in front of large groups. She almost wished she had failed a class just to get out of the situation she was now in.  
  
Hermione stiffly walked up to the podium and faced the cheering crowd. She had to take a deep breath to calm her rapidly beating heart. The audience was becoming a blur and she shook her head slightly.  
  
"Go Hermione!" she heard a cry from behind her and recognized the voice as Harry's and Ron's. With a smile she took a deep breath and began the longest speech of her life.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Do you know how amazing that was?" Harry told her for the fifth time that day.  
  
The ceremony was over and after the small party at Hogwart's was over, almost everyone had gone to the Weasley household for one of Mrs. Weasley's famous gatherings. Harry and Hermione had finally gotten some time alone and they were now seated outside under a large oak tree.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter, I do believe you have. But please continue," Hermione replied, smiling.  
  
Harry laughed and hugged her close. "Well, you were amazing. You had everyone up on their feet with tears running down their cheeks. I think I might have seen Snape brush some off his cheeks, even. Now there's a miracle."  
  
Hermione laughed also, then sighed and shut her eyes, leaning against Harry. Everything was perfect. Well, almost perfect. Now if she could only find her parents and tell them the news ...  
  
"Hey, 'Mione? I'm going to go get a drink, want anything?" Harry asked suddenly, standing up.  
  
She looked up at him, squinting against the sun and nodded. "Sure, get me a butterbeer, please."  
  
He nodded, kissed her quickly and ran off, his heart beating a mile a minute.  
  
Harry had wanted to do this before he had asked Hermione to marry him but now was better than never. He quickly scanned the large crowd before spotting Mr. Granger and Mr. Weasley having an animated conversation.  
  
"People on a screen? And you can't touch them? How interesting ...!" Harry heard Arthur Weasley exclaim as he walked up to the elderly men.  
  
"Oh, hello Harry!" The men greeted. Mr. Granger gave Harry a relieved look, obviously happy to be saved from having to explain the television to a very excited Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Hi. Could, I, um, speak to you alone for a moment, Mr. Granger?" Harry asked, trying to calm his heart.  
  
"Certainly!" as Harry led Mr. Granger inside the house, Arthur gave Harry a reassuring smile and a thumbs up sign.  
  
They went into the small study and shut the door. When that had both sat down, Harry cleared his throat and began. "Mr. Granger -"  
  
"Call me Michael, Harry," the older man interjected kindly.  
  
Harry nodded and continued. "Mr. Gr - Michael, Hermione is an amazing human being .."  
  
"That she is."  
  
"And I love her with all my heart. I want to ask your permission for your daughter's hand in marriage. I, um, already asked her but I wanted to make sure you agreed. I know we're young but we'll wait and I'll take care of her, though she's very independent. I won't ever hurt her. Please -" Harry rambled on afraid if he stopped Hermione's father would kill him.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"If you give me a chance, I'll .... wait. What?" Harry asked, his eyes getting wide. That was way too easy.  
  
"I give you my permission to marry Hermione. You two are very young but also very responsible. I have always liked you, Harry, and I trust you with my daughter one hundred percent. You are honest, kindhearted, brave, and loyal."  
  
Harry's cheeks were burning up but he smiled nonetheless. "Thank you! I promise I'll make her happy. I love her more than life itself," Harry answered, truthfully.  
  
"I know you do. She loves you too. I see it by the way you two look at each other, as if there's no one in the world except for you. I also appreciate how you asked me first," Michael said with a warm smile then stood up. "Come on, everyone will be looking for us."  
  
"Thank you, sir," Harry said, also standing up. He opened the door with a huge smile on his face. Though he knew Hermione would have married him even without her parent's permission, it lifted a weight off Harry's shoulders knowing that she would have the blessing of her father.  
  
"There you are! Where'd you go for the butterbeer? Hogsmead?" Hermione asked with a teasing smile as Harry returned (bottle of butterbeer in one hand, thanks to Harry's great memory) and her father and mother in tow. Here we go ... she thought to herself as she stood up.  
  
Harry kissed her cheek and handed her the drink. Hermione glanced at him before beginning the statement she had wanted to tell her parents since December. "Mum, dad, Harry and I are ..."  
  
"Engaged. We know," Lisa Granger finished with a proud smile.  
  
"What? How ... When ... Who told you?" Hermione was shocked, not only because her parents knew but because they seemed so happy about it!  
  
"Harry asked me for my permission to marry you and I gave it to him. I do think you are very young but Harry assured me you two wouldn't tie the knot until you were absolutely ready," Michael told his daughter, his smile matching her mother's.  
  
"I'm so happy for you! Oh, it'll be so fun planning everything!" Hermione's mother squealed before hugging her tightly. She looped her arm around Hermione's and began walking. "We can pick the dress, then the plate designs, the place it'll be held, of course, oh! and we can't forget the guests ...."  
  
"Harry! Dad! Help!" Hermione cried, giving them pleading looks over her shoulder.  
  
Harry and Mr. Granger laughed. "Sorry, love, no can do!" Harry called back, a warm loving feeling taking over his senses as he watched his fiance being dragged away by her mother. Everyone he loved was safe for now and that all that mattered.  
  
Though it was only the beginning of a whole new life, Harry was confident that everything would work the way it was supposed to. It wasn't the end of something old, but the start of something new.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Well, this is the end of Untold Dreams. I hope you guys loved reading it as much as I did writing it! Thanks to every single one of you that read and reviewed my story, I loved every single review! Thank you so much! I have started a sequel, Life Of Dreams, and have uploaded up to the 6th chapter. I hope you guys will check that out, along with some of my ficlets (please?).  
  
Thanks again!  
  
:: Dreamer ::  
  
P.S. Sally: Let's say they are in the year 2003, shall we? I'm horrible at dates (numbers of all kinds, actually) so that's good enough. And I will write about their lives before they get married. I was planning on doing that since they probably won't get married for at least 2 more years. Hope I helped and thanks so much for your review!  
  
Fiddy: Thanks for correcting me on chapter 22. It's NEWTS not OWLS and I fixed it. Thanks for the info and your review!  
  
Also, someone asked me about Anthony. He's still around and he'll show up in the next story and so will Voldemort but I don't think I'll write a patronus .. you know, a war or whatever. It'll just be a fight between Harry and Voldemort.  
  
*** Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended ¤ THIS GOES FOR THE WHOLE STORY EXCEPT FOR ANTHONY -- HE WAS OF MY OWN INVENTION ¤ *** 


End file.
